My Life
by Neesa
Summary: Esme is the daughter of a mafia crime boss. She has an arranged marriage. See how Carlisle and Esme go through early married life to get to the top.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Twilight **

This is my first real story i have tryed to write so please be honest and bare with me. it is rated M for future chapters.

I dont have a beta-reader so if anybody would like to help please let me know.

Chapter one:- Married

As I sit here looking at my daughter in my arms I still cant believe this has happened to me.

I went from a 'princess' to a 'Queen' in 10 years.

But I digress. When I mean princess I mean a daddy's princess.

You see my father Jonathan Platt is head of the biggest crime family in Chicago. He has police and politicians in his back pocket. Nothing happens in Chicago with my Father's say so. My family has been in crime for as long as I can remember my father, my grandfather, my great grandfather and so it goes on. They deal in weapons guns, knives, hand to hand tools. They not only supply all of Chicago but also most of South America. I don't know much about the family business but I know enough not to ask questions if I ask all I get back is you will be told when you need to know.

Now my mother Ann is the sun to my fathers moon they are complete opposites.

My father was tall 6'5" and muscular very well built. He had get black hair and black eyes. They were cold eyes but for his wife and children they would sparkle with life. He always wears a black or charcoal pinstripe suit with shoes you could do your makeup with they were that shiny. Even at the weekend. He always worked.

Now my mother was 5'9" with a petite frame. She had short curly bronze hair with the palest green eyes I've ever seen. Like my father she always dressed well. Silk shirt of various colours and always a black knee length pencil skirt with 3/4 inch heels to match her shirt, with a handbag to match if she was going out.

She will keep him grounded if things are not going his way. She is his sounding board.

Anyway this is how I am where I am today.

My name is Esme Ann Platt, I'm 18 and about to walk down the aisle to a man I have never met.

It was arranged by my parents and his 10 years ago when my father and Mr Cullen wanted to make a deal that would see both parties involved very wealthy.

Mr Anthony Edward Cullen is the head of a profitable shipping company import and export. My father wanted to be able to ship supplies out of the country to South America but needed a way to do so without stirring up trouble with the South American police so they made a deal with Mr Cullen, he would get 50% of the profits made and his son would get married to the me. That made him a very happy and even richer man.

Anyway here I am in a beautiful white lace mermaid silhouette v neck dress. It is fully lined with a zipper up the back and long sleeves, with a 12 foot long train covering my long alburn. I have a beautiful lace freshwater pear and diamond tiara to which I have my vale attached. My shoes were louboutin follies lace, bring me to a taller 5'9". My make up is subtle. I have diamond drop earrings in to match my tiara. They were all a gift from my fiancé.

My fathers hand on my elbow brings me out of my thoughts.

" You ready princess"

My mouth is dry so I smile and nod. I place my hand on my fathers arm and walk towards my future husband.


	2. Chapter 2

As I stepped foot into the church the classic wedding march filled the room and my father guided me down the aisle. It was then I noticed the flowers at the end of the rows. They were white roses tied together with ivory ribbon. There must have been at least 20 roses to a bunch and there were 20 bunches. My father had gone to town. I had no say in the planning of this wedding only that I had to be here at a specific day and time.

I was looking at all the people in the pews and realised that I didn't know anyone here. Yes I knew there faces but that was all. They were aqua ''tis of my fathers and Mr Cullens. I think there were 3 women sitting in the pews and I new 2 of them. My mother and my aunt. The other lady must have been Mrs Cullen. She was very beautiful. She had long blond hair the was neatly curled. She wore a lovely peach dress that's all I could tell from the back. Mr Cullen was wear a black suit it look like he was going to a funeral. His brown hair was all over the place had he even combed it?

I was brought out of my thoughts as my father patted my hand. We were at the alter. How had a managed to walk all the way down the aisle and not realised.

My father kissed my cheeks and gave my hand to my fiancé. It was now I had my first look at him. He was tall with very chiselled features. He could have been a model. Everything was in proportion. I finally looked at his eyes my mother also said you could tell who someone really was by looking into their eyes. And as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes all I saw love, lust curiosity maybe. His blond hair was neatly combed back but it looked lovely and silky great to run my fingers through.

The priest started the sermon but I went back to looking at my future husband. He was tall maybe 6' he worn a black Armani suit with a silver waist coat, silver tie and white gold cuff links. He had a white rose in his lapel. The priest cleared his throat. I looked at him I must have spaced out.

"Are you ok to continue Esme"

"Yes please continue " I answered slightly mortified with myself.

"Please repeat after me I, Esme Ann Platt, take you Carlisle Anthony Mason Cullen, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I whispered along with the priest my voice having left me. The priest then presented me with my husbands wedding ring. It was a simple white gold band with 5 little diamonds in the centre. It was stunning. It was cold to the touch when I pick it up. When I grasped my husbands left hand it was like fireworks had gone off all though my arm it was all tingly. As I placed his ring on his finger I realised that I might actually grow to love this man. His ring fit nicely in place, as I looked up him he was smiling.

"Carlisle please repeat after me I, Carlisle Anthony Mason, take you Esme Ann Platt, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The priest then offered him my ring. I had yet to see it. I didn't even have an engagement ring. I got a quick look at my wedding band as my husband placed it on my finger it was white gold band with diamonds set in the middle it looks like it could be a set as there a space where a diamond would sit. I will look at it in mor detail later. As my husband places it on my finger he kissed my finger sending sparks through my hand.

"Is there anybody her present that see any reason for these 2 people to not complete there union in the eyes of god" The priest said to the congregation, it was deathly silent. I don't know who would not allow this wedding I didn't know any of the guests.

"I know in the present of god and these witnesses pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

This is the point were I finally see my husband and kiss him for the first time. As he lifts the vail over my head he cups my face in his hands and leans in for my first kiss. As I close my eyes I feel his soft lips brush against mine in the briefest of touches and then he's gone, I open my eyes and he is looking at me smiling. He's also smiling.

"I plan on having more later" he whispers to me, and I dip my head in embarrassment.

He takes my hand and we walk down the aisle as man and wife I hear please wishing us congratulations but it's a bit of a blur. As I get outside I see a black limo with the back door open.

"We will meet you 2 at the reception" I hear my father call.

"Ok, after you Mrs Cullen" my husband I mean Carlisle says as he helps me into the limo.


	3. Chapter 3

**First i must say all spelling mistakes are mine, i know in the last chapter there were a few. **

**Also i will try to update as quickly as I can but with a baby its hard. So please stay with me.**

**Im not sure how long this story is going to be, I'm thinking maybe 20-30 Chapters.**

**On With Chapter 3:-**

Carlisle takes my hand and helps me into the limo trying not to stumble over my my wedding dress. Once I sit down I turn to face my husband. I can't seem to bring myself to call him Carlisle all the time.

"Esme I just want to tell you this straight off. I will try to be the best husband, friend, lover I can be."

"Carlisle we need to get to know each other first. I don't know anything about you. All I knew is that we were to be married I didn't even get to choose any of this." My emotions get the better of me and a tear falls from my eye.

Carlisle moves to my side and gently wipes my tear away with his thumb. The takes hold of my hand and brings it up to his lips. He peppers kisses over my knuckles.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. It was all organised by our parents. All I can do is say that I will help you all that I can."

"Thank you Carlisle. I appreciate that."

I look down at our interlaced fingers and think of that it going to happen next. I look out the window of the limo trying to think of were we are going. Carlisle must be a mind reader as he answers my question

"We are going to four seasons. That's were the reception is being held and then up to one of the luxury suites for the night then off to our honeymoon."

"Oh. " The thought of my wedding night has me panicking, yes I've had boyfriends but we never gone that far. I've heard horror stories about the first time.

"What's wrong" Carlisle had this worried look on his face, I wonder if it mirrors mine.

"Nothing just thinking" Oh god what do I tell him.

"About? It must be pretty bad, as your look like your about to go run for the hills" He brings my hand to his lips and gently kisses it.

I shake my head and look away in embarrassment. He places his hand on my cheek and gently turns my head so I'm looking at him.

"It must be something for you to turn away, please tell me. Was it something I said, did?"

How to I tell my husband who I have never met that I'm a virgin.

"I'm, I've, I'm, um..." I'm a stammering mess

"You've never been with a man before, have you?" There was no anger in his voice, just calm, gentle. I simply nodded.

"Ok, we will take things as slow as you like, no pressure"

"Thank you" I managed to squeak.

Carlisle was about to say something else but that limo stopped.

"Oh we're here, let's just enjoy this ok and we can talk after?"

"Ok, that sounds good" He leaned in and kissed me. There was no time for anything more as the driver opened the door.

"Come on Mrs Cullen lets go meet our guests" As he helped me out of the limo.

He released my hand and wrapped it round my waist as we walked into the hotel.

"Do you know any of them, as I don't know them really, they are just daddy's acquaintances."

"I know some of them from working with my father."

It was then I say the sign 'Reception for Mr and Mrs Cullen'. I looked to my right and saw the room. It was beautiful, there were balloons of sliver and gold hanging from the ceiling and on the back of the chairs. There was fish bowls on each table filled with water, stones, petals and floating candles. Everybody had a place to seat, the table cloths with white with intricate gold designs. There were wine and water glasses for each person and 2 bottle of wine, red and white I think. There was all water as well.

"Wow' it's beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it, my mother, yours and myself pick it all out."

I turned to him with what must be a look of shock on my face "You helped do all this?"

"Yes" was all he said.

"Come we need to have pictures done' outside while the light is still good." He said has he led me through the hall, to a side door, that had ribbon all round it, as he opened it I was greeted with a archway covered with white roses and a white carpet round it.

"Did you do this as well"

"No my mother did" he was leading toward the archway, "She thought it would be nice for some of the photos"

"It's really beautiful, I must thank her later"

"Ok you 2 let's get started". I didn't see the photographer appear.

For the 20 minutes we were placed in different poses, side by side, sitting, me on Carlisle lap, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Ok time for the rest of the family" the photographer shouted. Out of the same door we had come of of was my parents, Aunt and Uncle and Carlisle's Parents, and three other men I didn't know.

"They are my brothers" Carlisle whispered to me. "Aro is the one with shoulder length black hair, he's the oldest, he's divorced, no children. Caius has blond hair like mine, he's the baby of the family but don't say anything it's a sore point" I gave him a funny look. "Don't ask just doesn't like being the baby. Then there is Marcus, the tallest out of us. He's married and have 4 children, your meet them soon"

"Why are not here"

"No children allowed"

"I wonder why, I love children runny around"

"For that you will have to ask our parents" I nodded. I will ask when I get the chance

"Princess you look stunning" my father came up to me and kisses both cheek, and then shook Carlisle hand.

"Thank you daddy, it really is wonderful, thank you so much."

"Nothing but the best for my princess, now let me introduce you. Anthony and Elizabeth Cullen, My Daughter Esme."

There in front of me are my in laws. Mrs Cullen was a beautiful and graceful as I though. Deep blue eyes that look into your soul and pouty red lips.

"Hello my dear. It's so nice to finally meet you". She said as she kisses both my cheeks.

"Yes it's lovely to meet you too and thank you for what you have done here is absolutely breathtaking."

"It was my pleasure. My I introduced my husband Anthony."

"Hello Esme. It's nice to meet you". He took my hand and kissed my knuckles just like his son.

"It nice to meet you too Mr Cullen."

"Nonsense I'm Anthony and this is Elizabeth, we're family now". I just nodded.

"Carlisle you know my wife Mary don't you, and her sister and husband Charlotte and Peter ?" My father said to Carlisle

"Yes I do, it's nice to meet you again Mary, Charlotte, Peter". He nodded to my aunt and uncle and kisses my mothers cheek. They just nodded back.

"You too Carlisle, did you like everything sweetheart." She's asked me

"Yes thank you mom it's beautiful. Thank you. "

"Alright alright, lets gets these photos done so we can get inside and get the party started." My father said.

So again for the next 30 minutes or so we were talking photos with my parents, Carlisle's, then all my family, then all of his. The list went on and on, by the time we were done I was ready to sit down my feet hurt.

"Right lets go in and party". My father said as he took my mothers hand and led the way in to the hall.

Carlisle took my hand and led me back to the hall, which was now full of guests.

"My I introduced Mr and Mrs Carlie and Esme Cullen." Someone said over the loud speaker, cheers erupted all around and we were showered with confetti as we made our way to the head table.

As we got to the table I noticed that there was a beautiful display of White roses and a wooden Mr & Mrs sign that was white with gold trim. My father then got up and started to talk but I wasn't really listening, I was trying to take it all in. I remember Carlisle giving me a glass of champagne and toasting when it was time.

Then the meal was delivered. Well all I can say it was fantastic, there was lobster to start, then steak vegetables and potatoes and a chocolate mousse for pudding. It was wonderful.

Next was the cutting of the cake. Now that was... I'm lost for words. 5 tiers of white squares with gold lace with roses around each tier. Very simple but elegant. As we cut into the bottom tier and removed a slice I noticed it was chocolate cake my favourite. Carlisle picked up a fork and gave a small piece of cake. Has it hit my tongue rice chocolate flavour assaulted my mouth. It was chocolate sponge with a chocolate buttercream middle it was to die for. I picked up a piece of cake a fed it to Carlisle keeping my fingers in his mouth a second longer than necessary, he hummed as he closed his mouth, weather that was the cake or me I don't know, but I suspect it was me.

As the evening went on it was light and fun. It was then time for the first dance. Carlisle took me by the hand and led me to the dance floor.

"You ready Mrs Cullen", he whispered to me' sending shivers through me.

"Yes Mr Cullen", I said as I slid my hand around his neck to play with the hair here. He then placed his other hand around my waist as truly madly deeply started to play out. We danced together in silence just enjoying the feel of each other.

"Are you enjoying yourself", Carlisle asked breaking the silence

"Yes I am, I didn't think I would but I am, thank you for making it enjoyable". I laid my head on his chest as we moved with the music. As the music started to change my father came up and tapped Carlisle on the shoulder.

"May I cut it"

"Yes of course", Carlisle released my and gave me to my father. I watched him walk off to dance with his mother.

"Are you ok princess", my father asked looking into my eyes

"Yes daddy I'm ok. I was nervous about today, but I think Carlisle is a good man". I said honestly

"He is. But if he does anything to hurt you come come straight to me and I will take care of him". He was serious

"Daddy! I don't think that will happen but thank you."

As we continued to dance the music started to get a bit more upbeat so my father lead me back to the table were I sat and watched everybody. As the night wore on I danced with my father in law, Carlisle's brother Marcus, the others were not interested and Carlisle. Before I knew it it was time to leave.

"You ready to go Esme". Carlisle asked after dancing for a while. I just nodded

Remember we will take our time. He said as he kissed my forehead. Carlisle turned and nodded to the DJ

"It's time to say goodnight to the bride and groom" the DJ announced over the music.

As we said our goodbyes I was quick as I had no real friends here. Then I got to my parents I hugged my mother and father and kissed them both.

"We will see you tomorrow sweetheart" my mother said

"Ok, see you tomorrow". I kissed my mother once more time as Carlisle took my hand and said our final goodbyes and led me to the elevator. It was then I my legs turned to jelly and had to make sure I didn't faint, but Carlisle took hold of my waist and help me tight.

"You ok" he whispered in my ear as he kisses just below it making me shiver again.

I could on nod my tongue had left my mouth. As the elevator doors opened Carlisle guided me in. As the doors closed he turn to me and gave me a beautiful smile as he kisses me.

**What do you think?**

**Please please please review. **

**A big lemon coming up net Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My first lemon, how did i do?**

**So was Carlisle a true gentleman.**

As he kisses me his hands go to cup my face, they then travel down to my hips and he continues to kiss me. My own hand automatically go into his hair, it feels like silk. I can't help but pull it gently it is then I realise he enjoys it as he moans tightening his hand on my waist.

His tongue gently sweeps my lower lip asking asking for entry, I open my mouth slightly allowing him in. It is then that I taste him for the first time. He's sweet but spicy making my tongue tingle, as I gasp he takes the opportunity to push his tongue all the way in.

He is gently but there is passion behind it. I let my own tongue dance with his, pushing into his mouth. I pull away gasping for air, his lips take a spot on my neck sucking and then nippling my earlobe. I'm loosing my thought as all I can do is moan with each kiss or nibble.

"Ding"

The elevator bring me back to the present, I look at him we are both panting hard.

"Wow"

"There's more to come" he says as he leads me to our hotel room. He gets the key card out of his pocket and opens the door. It's then he picks me up bride style.

"Oh Carlisle what are you doing" I manage to say as I grab hi neck

"Carrying you over the threshold " he says to me as if it's the most normal thing in the world to do. I only thought you did it when you buy a new home. As he carries me into the he kicks the door closed behind him. As Carlisle carries me to the bedroom I try to look around but Carlisle has other ideas.

He places me on the side of the bed. "I will be right back" he says as he works over the the bedside table and picks up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. I smile as I know now what he is doing. I finally take in my srounding. I'm sitting on a king size four poster bed with purple cotton sheets, with lots of pillows. There is a small sofa and table by the windows. I can't see the view the curtains are drawn, as i get up to look Carlisle comes back.

"Are you alright" he asked with concern on his face

"Yes I was just going to look at the view" I said looking at the curtains.

"I like the look of the view in front of me"Carlisle said as he walked towards me

I could feel me cheeks heating up and I dropped my head.

"Please do be embarrassed my sweet, you are a true beauty." He said as he lifted my face with the tips of his fingers. We stood there in silence for a few minutes

"How about we change into something a bit more comfortable, I know I'm getting uncomfortable". He said as he started to take off his jacket.

"Yes that would be nice my feet are killing me. "

Carlisle was at my feet in an instant. He gently lifts my right foot making me sit down on the bed, as he takes my foot in his hand he kisses my ankle and slips the show off my foot he then proceeds to kiss each toe making me giggle.

"My feet are all sweaty you don't want to do that" I point out.

"Ladies don't sweat they perspire and you taste sweet." He then does the same with my other shoe and foot.

When he's finished he looks up at me from we're he is kneeling. He has lust in his eyes. He still has my left foot in his hands may I he askeds as he runs his fingers slowly up my calf.

I can only nod. The tingling sensation that he is giving me is going to my women hood. As he traces his hand up my calf he pushes my dress up with it once he gets to my knee he stops again, looking for my approval. As he places kisses on the inside of my knees I nod my head but I'm unsure. My hand have taken hold of the bedsheets scrunching in y hand as if I'm waiting for pain. But so far it has not happened.

Carlisle then slowdown as he starts to run his hands up my thighs, with every inch that is uncovered he kisses my flesh making me gasp. I'm starting to tremble. As he get to my apex of my thighs he stops

I want to see you, all of you. His words are full with lust and want and his eyes are not black with passion. He takes my hand gently opening then to release the sheet and pulled me so I'm standing next to him.

"Carlisle I don't know what I'm doing"

"Sshhh my sweet. We will go through this together. My pleasure will come from giving you pleaser." He leans in again to kiss me but this time his hand go to my neck as he tries to undo my wedding dress

"Here let me help I say as I turn around." I'm feeling quite bold. His hands start at my neck and travel down my spine as he undoes my dress. I can't stop the shivers that he is giving me

"Are you cold my darling", he says as he kisses down my back

"No not al all." I could feel him smiling as he kisses me.

Once my dress was undone, Carlisle placed his hands on my shoulders and ever so carefully pushed my dress off me until it was a puddle round my feet. It was then I suddenly felt exposed just standing there in my white silk underwear set, I quickly wrapped my arms around myself.

Carlisle came round to face me, he placed his hand over mind but didn't pull them away from my body.

"I'm sorry, I said I would go slow, but here I am rushing." He look so upset.

"No it's not that, I'm i'm..." Carlisle stopped my ramblings with a kiss.

"Do you want this to continue?" He asked as he rested his forehead on mine.

"Yes I do, I'm just so nervous." I whispered

"Would you believe me if I said I was as well." I full out chuckled at him.

"You nervous, never"

"It's true, I'm not a virgin but it's been a while." He gave me a small smile. I smiled in return.

It was then I let my hands slowly drop to my sides. Carlisle didn't step back right away. He let my body relax, then took a small step back.

"Your beautiful, so very beautiful", he whispered. He then brought his hands up to cup my face where he peppered my face with kisses. It was then I placed my hands on his chest to gently push him back as I was giggling so much. His chest was solid, but defined. I stated to run my hands down his chest to where his shirt meets his trousers.

"Please don't stop." He voice husky. It was the I get a bit braver, I unbuttoned his waistcoat and pushed it off him. I then went to his tie and quickly got rid of that. My hands started to shake when they went to his shirt, I took a deep breath and slowly started to undo his shirt. Carlisle just stood there watching me.

I managed to do the first few with no problems but when I started to uncover his chest I had to stop and admire him for just a minute.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" I breathed out. As I carried on down I let my hands go inside his shirt to feel his chest. It was as I thought, firm but warm. I got lost lost in my own thoughts, that I forgot I was stranding here in just my underwear. It was when Carlisle cleared this throat.

"Oh sorry" He let out a small chuckle. I carried on until I had them all undone that I could see. I pulled the shirt out of his trousers, ran my hands up his chest up to shoulders and pushed it off him so it landed were his waistcoat was.

It was then I saw the tattoo.

"Oh what's this?" I asked as I ran my ringers over the tattoo on his right biceps

"It's my family crest, I got it a few years ago, do you like it." I nodded.

We stood there in silence just breathing, neither talking or touching. I summoned all the courage I could and placed my shacking hands on his belt and tried to undo but couldn't. Carlisle didn't say anything but just placed his hands over mine and helped undo the pesky belt. I pulled it out of the loops and dropped it. So I wouldn't loose my nerve a went and undid his trousers and helped them fall to the floor. He nearly stumbled as he tried to get out of them, but having his shoes and socks on didn't help.

"Shit!" He hissed as he grabbed hold of one of the posts and got rid of the trousers, socks and shoes. I was trying not to laugh. We he stood up he look flustered.

"You ok there"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you, just got a bit tangled." He was smiling then. He then took my hand and led me to the bed. I climbed on to it and sat in the middle Indian style. Carlisle sat next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Do you want to try tonight..." he left the question open.

"I want to try but I don't know where to start, I know it sounds silly."

"No not silly at all." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Tell me if you want me to stop ok." He looked me in the eye as he said it.

"Ok I will."

As Carlisle started to kiss me he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed my down on the bed, I straightened my legs so they were both on one side of Carlisle, I didn't fight him just let him lead. He kept his weight off me as he peppered kisses along my jaw down neck to my throat. He carried on down until he was in between my breasts. It was a front clasp strapless bra, he looked up thought his lasses asking for permission. I nodded

He had my bra off in seconds and the cold air made my nipples pebble. Carlisle took that as a sign and took one in his mouth and sucked and nippled it making it even harder. That had me moaning and squirming under him. Just so the other breast was no forgotten he played with my nipple rolling in between his finds.

"Uuuggghhhhh" was on the only sound out of my mouth. Carlisle then switched breasts, kneading it. I could feel jolts of lightning going down to my women hood and I could feel myself getting wetter.

Carlisle then carried on down leaving my breasts making a beeline for my naval. He dipped his tongue in making me giggle. He carried on down, when he got to my hips. He placed kisses just over the the top of my knickers. He placed his thumbs under each side but before he pulled them down he look at me in the eye, silently asking permission. I just nodded.

Once they were off he took my left ankle and moved it to the other side of him, so he was sitting in between my now open legs. He once agin started to kiss up my legs until he was just below my women hood he stopped.

"I will try not to hurt you, I want to give you pleasure." His voice so so husky and intense. He placed both hand on the inside of my thighs and pushing them open all the way. I was now fully open to him now.

"God you smell so good, I bet you taste even better. Can I find out?"

"Yes!"

I felt his breath on me just before I felt him. I nearly jumped off the bed. Carlisle placed a hand over my hips

"Relax Esme, I won't hurt you."

Carlisle started rubbing my hip with his hand. He started to kiss the inside of my thighs again. I think I was ready to pass out and he hadn't even started yet.

I felt him move to my lady bits. I felt his tongue run up into my folds stopping at my little bundle of neves

"God!" Was all I could say as he kept flicking his tongue over me. I then felt his finger near my opening. I tensed.

Carlisle look at me "Hey remember I won't hurt you my darling I want you to feel good, but you need to relax sweetheart." I took a deep breath and released it slowly calming down some. "Good girl he whispered."

I felt him push one finger in and oh the sensation was brilliant, it felt good. He then added a second finger, that was uncomfortable that was when Carlisle started to suck and flick my bundle of nerves. The stinging was getting less and less, it was then he added a third finger. I couldn't help by cry out in discomfort.

"I'm so sorry baby I'm trying to help you, get you ready do you want me to stop." Carlisle asked, he had stoped.

"No I just need a little time, it stings" I'm said trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Ok." He continued to use his fingers, the stinging was getting less and less that's when I started to get tingles. It was starting from my head and it was travelling down me pooling in my stomach. It was then he started to lick and suck me again. The tingling was getting bigger and bigger until I was screaming out Carlisle's name. My toes curled and my hips lifted off the bed.

As I came down from my fantastic orgasm, I was panting heavy.

"Oh wow, that was..."

"You are so beautiful when you cum" Carlisle said as he rested his head on my hips. I cupped his face with my hands to pull him over me, we kissed and I could taste myself on him. It was a different taste. Carlisle pulled away resting him forehead on mine.

"Do you want to carry on Esme?" Carlisle whispered. I was torn. I did but I didn't want the pain tat I know will come.

"Yes." I said my voice stronger that I thought it would be. Carlisle got off me and removed his boxers, it was then I noticed his manhood. It was huge. How was I going to get that in me. Carlisle returned to me coving my body with his, his manhood pressing against me.

"It's going to hurt isn't it" I ask Carlisle, a tremor in my voice.

"I won't lie, yes it will be uncomfortable, it may hurt, there is no way I can stop that from hurting my love." He kisses me and all I felt was love.

"Ok, let's try "

"If it's too much we can stop." I nodded.

He grabbed his manhood in his hand and rubbed it a couple of times, then rubbed his tip at my opening getting my juices over him. As he slowly pushed his way into me I could feel myself stretching. As he pulls out, then pushes back in again but a bit further this time. I could see the concentration on his face. He continued this a few times, then proceeded to push further in, that's when I felt the first sting of pain, I tried not to show it but as Carlisle carried on I couldn't keep it quite any longer.

"Stop!" He did

"I don't think I can do this" I said as tears started to trickle from my eyes.

"Hey hey, I said we would try," he wiped my tears away with his fingers

"Is there any other way we could try. "

"Yeah you could be on top". I looked at him wondering if it would be better

"Let's try."

As Carlisle got up I saw his manhood it look red and angry, I knew I could bleed a bit but it looked so nasty. I moved over so he could lie down then then helped me get on top on him, straddling his hips.

"This way you can take control." Carlisle took hold of his manhood again and had the other hand on my hip, as before he rubbed it in my juices, then punched it into me. I placed my hands on his chest to help keep me stable. I pushed my hips down bit by bit, it was uncomfortable but not so much. Carlisle put his thumb in my bungle of nerves and started rubbing in circular motion. Oh that was helping, as I got into a rhythm I started to push myself lower onto Carlisle. When I came to pain, Carlisle's thumb got faster. It was then I eased myself down onto him. Oh god it hurt, tears began again, but also there was pleasure. When our hips met I stopped for a second, to adjust.

A grown came from Carlisle "are you ok" I asked worriedly. He gave a strangled reply "yes but I need you to move sweetheart," both hands on my hips, griping hard.

"Oh sorry." It was then Carlisle sat up kissed me, then move us so I was under him again. My legs fall open as he is settle between me never breaking contact.

"Next time we can try that position but I'm worried I will hurt you, this way I can control a bit. Plus I can kiss you this way." He said as he places a searing kiss on me. It then he starts to thrust gently into me, the sting is still there but it's slowly lessening.

"Oh Esme, your a goddess." This thrusts are firm and strong. "I'm not going to last long my darling" he pants as he places his head on my shoulder. He takes his two fingers and puts them on my bundle of nerves again using a circular motion. It was then everything seems to happen altogether. I started to bring my hips up to meet his, Carlisle's thrusting was becoming erratic.

"Oh yes Esme, cum with me my darling please cum with me." It seamed to do the trick as I saw stars as my orgasm ran through me.

"Oh yes Carlisle yes"

"Esme my Esme"

We both said at the same time, as his happened just a second later. He let his full weight on me and it felt good. As Carlisle rolled off of me, he pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you ok sweetheart." He was running his fingers up and down my spine. I snuggled into his side.

"Yeah I'm good, thank you. Thank you for helping me through this." I kissed his chest

"Your very welcome my darling Esme." I remained snuggled into his side as I started to drift of into a very peaceful sleep.

**Next Chapter will be up in a couple of days **

**Please Review**

**Again all spelling mistakes are mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

**sorry to everybody if you get alerts about this chapter being up I had to take it down, there was some major mistakes. I have got everything sorted. sorry for the confusion. x**

Carlisle POV

I was starting to come round but something wasn't right. I wasn't in my bed. There was someone next to me. Someone soft, smooth. That's when everything cane flooding back.

The wedding. My wedding. My wife. Esme. The reception. Our first dance. Last night. Oh wow yes last night. At the thought of last night I could feel my cock hardening. Oh god she was beautiful when she came. He breasts where soft, smooth just waiting to be touch played with, her nipples like bullets begging to be sucked, nibbled. Then her pussy oh god she tasted so good. Like peaches. And the sex, I thought I was going to cum before I started. I was patient with her. I didn't want her first time to put her off sex. I wanted to cherish every moment, make sure she enjoyed it. When she said stop I was crushed. Had I really hurt her, my Esme. I knew it would be painful, it tore my heart in two when I hear the pain in her voice. I had failed. I was happy to wait to try again later, but when she wanted to try a different positioning knew what one would be best for her.

Seeing Esme above me with her hands on my chest and her breast in front of me, I very nearly came then and there. When she started to push herself down onto me. Well died and gone to heaven came to mind. I did all I could to help her which wasn't much but I knew if I rubbed her clit it would help. I wanted Esme to do it so she could control how far this went. When I felt her finally meet my hips it was a bitter sweet moment, yes being inside her was fantastic but the tears I saw broke my heart. But when she didn't move I thought I would die. So many emotions doing on at once it was like a rollercoaster.

So I did the only thing I could I helped her to where she was under me again. We would definitely try Esme on top again I can't wait but I need to not break her the first time.

Now I had had sex when a couple of women in my time but nothing compares with Esme. Everything she does it's like made to send we wild. I knew I would last long. She was so tight it was like my cock was in a vice. It felt so good. As I started to move I tried to move slowly but I was so difficult. I told Esme that there was no way I was going to last long. It felt too good. I needed Esme to cum with me so I started to rub her clit. When we came it was on the best things ever!

I was brought out of my thinking of last nights events but my cock and very nearly cumming. So I managed to get out of bed without waking Esme. God she was beautiful.

I got to the bathroom, grabbed my cock pumped myself a could of time and came over my hand and the sink. I started to wash up when I heard Esme call my name.

"I'll be right out" I called out just drying my hands. As I opened the door Esme was sitting up in bed sheet pulled up just over her breasts, her hair was all over the pillows. She was a picture of pure beauty. As I walk over to her, her eyes roamed my body when she saw I was naked she blushed

"Oh sorry" she said as she turned her head away. As I got into bed I placed my fingers under her chin.

"Hey you don't need to be embarrassed. I'm hoping we will get to see a lot of each other naked". I placed a gently kiss on her lips. She smiled that beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry I'm just not used to this". She motioned between us. "It's going to take a lot of getting used to. "

"I'm sure it will get easier in time..." I looked over at the clock 4am.

"Would you like some breakfast or maybe go back to sleep for a bit." As I said it Esme yawned.

"Sleep I think but I must use the bathroom first." As she got up to go there she realised she was naked as well.

"Here" I picked up my shirt and gave it to her as I don't think she was comfortable walking around naked just yet.

"Thank you Carlisle. "

She sat on the bed pulled on the shirt did up 2 buttons then walked round the bed to the bathroom. The shirt just covered her backside if I was not careful I would need to cum again.

I sat back against the pillows thinking about the previous day. Esme looked stunning in her wedding dress. But I did feel sorry for her. It must have been terrifying to marry a man she had never met. How could her parents do that to her. At least I knew who I was marrying. Ok I may not have met Esme before we married but I knew of her. I was brought back to the moment when I heard the water running and door open. Esme smiled at me as she walked back around the bed. She didn't remove my shirt which I was a bit disappointed at but she was obviously not comfortable yet.

"What happens now" Esme said as she turns to me.

"Now we sleep then tomorrow we start to get to know each other and start our lives". I smiled at her as I said it.

"Yeah there is a lot to talk about isn't there"

"Yep but for now sleep". I encouraged her to lie down with me she did so much easier than I thought. She cuddled into me, drifted off to sleep.

Sleep wouldn't come that easy for me. So I started to think about all the things we needed to talk about tomorrow. The big one was getting to know each other. We could do that while we are away. Mmmhhh 2 weeks in the Seychelles. That was only the beginning of the list. There was then were to live. Surly she wanted to get a house together. Definitely don't want to live with our parents.

Family. Does she want a family. Does she want to carry on her fathers legacy. Do I? My father has my brothers to take over but Esme is an only child. Shit so much to think about. But for now I need to sleep. So I close my eyes and try to forget about everything except Esme.

Esme POV

As I came to it was morning the sun was shining through the crack in the curtains. I was still cuddled up to Carlisle who was snoring softly. I still had his shirt on from before. I wasn't that brave yet to walk around naked like him. I laid there, thinking about yesterday. I had gone from a single women in the morning to a married women in the evening. It was so weird. But what happens now. We live together. I don't know the man! He could be slob, neat freak, germ freak for all I know. We were going to have to get to know each other while being husband and wife. Were to start. What's he like as a person, does he work and as what, does he have a place of his own. He can't live with me as I live with my parents. Future, what does he want. Children. There is so much to find out. Carlisle started to stir next to me

"Good morning beautiful" he said still sleepy

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok." I was looking up at him.

"Yes I did, did you". I nodded. We laid there in silence for a bit just listening to each other's breathing.

"So... would you like me to order room service" Carlisle said as he ran his hands down my back.

"Mmmmmmm yes please". I was then I realised I has hungry.

"What would you like."

"Pancakes, fruit, coffee yes coffee, definitely coffee."

"You do know we can make coffee in here don't you" he was laughing then. I was shaking my head.

"Maybe but it's not good coffee."

"Ok. So your a coffee snob". He was looking at me all the time.

"No I just like good coffee." I huffed.

"Ok ok, pancakes, fruit, good coffee. Anything else? Bacon?"

"Yes bacon."

"Ok." He lent over to the phone on the bed side table, picked it up and dialled room service.

"Yes it's Mr Cullen in suite 1379 I'd like to order room service please.

Pancakes, fruit, coffee freshly ground please and bacon and eggs. Yes, thank you."

Carlisle turned back to me and kissed my forehead.

"It will be up in 20 minutes. "

"Ok lovely." I cuddled back down against Carlisle.

"What do you do Carlisle, as in a job," I might as well get the ball rolling.

"I'm going to be a doctor. I've got my bachelors, I will be taking my MCAT next month."

"Ok I take it it's a long process."

He chuckled. "You could say that. 4 years of medical school and between 3-7 years of residency. So yeah it's quite a long time. What about you, what do you do."

"I've not quite figured that out yet. When I finished school I decided to take a year out, I'm in my second year of taking a year out." We both laughed at that.

"Do you know what you want to do?"

I placed my hand on his chest "I want to raise a family first then go out to find something to do. My mother was around when I was young and it was great and I want that for my children."

"Yeah I know what you mean, my mother was at home with all of us. So you want children then? "

"Yes I do I don't know how many but yes. Do you?" I sat up at that point. Wanting to look at him

"I do to". He also sat up resting against the headboard.

We got interrupted by the door.

Breakfast he said climbing out of bed and putting on his boxers. I got a nice view of his backside. Nice and Defied. I heard him answer, "thank you very much. " He came back carrying a large tray.

"I thought we could have breakfast in bed" placing the tray over my legs then getting back into bed.

As we ate breakfast, we talked and talked, we also fed each other. Carlisle fed me fruit and pancakes. I fed him bacon and egg fill pancakes. Oh the coffee was fantastic.

I found out that Carlisle is 20, lives in a nice apartment over looking a park. He enjoys sports of any kind. He's not keen on taking over this fathers business, as he want to become a surgeon. He's not a germ freak, or a clean freak. He wants a family sooner rather than later, but knows that it's going to be difficult with all his studying. He would like to buy a house in the country, but easy commute to work.

Once breakfast was finished we decided that is was time to get up and face our parents. We took turns to shower, I couldn't face having one together. I found out that a suitcase had been brought for me. My mother must have packed it. Since it was the middle of of July it was nice and warm, so decided to wear a purple sundress that fell just below my knees. It had fine straps with a moderate neck line. I matched it with black sandals.

Carlisle was dressed in a white cotton shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, black shorts and flip flops. His hair was slicked back he look good.

"You ready my darling Carlisle" asked as he held out his hand so I could take it

"Lead the way." I slipped my hand in his, then walked out the door.

**I hope you enjoyed Carlisle Pov.**

**Please review, its how i know you are enjoying it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing**

**I hade to repost this as it did post propley.**

**I hope your enjoy.**

Esme POV

We road down to the lobby hand in hand with a comfortable silence. Once the elevator stop Carlisle directed us to the restaurant just off the lobby. I could see our parents over to the side talking quietly. Once they saw us my father and Carlisle's stood up to greet us.

"Princess" my father called he tried to pull me into a hug, I refused to release Carlisle's hand. Anthony shook his sons other hand.

"How are you son"

"I'm good thanks dad, mom". Elizabeth got up to hug Carlisle and kiss his cheeks.

Once my father had released me he kisses my cheeks. It was then my mother's turn.

"How are you sweetheart, you look beautiful. Married life suits you." She said as she one arm hugged me and kisses my checks.

"Mom I've only been married less than 24 hours" I said to her as we all took out seats.

"What would you like to eat, drink". Anthony was picking up the menu.

"We've eaten that's dad, but I'd love a coffee. Esme.?"

"Yes please coffee would be great. "

"Ok. Coffees all round then. Any food for anyone?"

Anthony called the waitress over. It was then I saw her looking at Carlisle like he was a piece of meat. I found myself getting quite jealous.

"Yes my dear we will 6 coffees and a selection of pastries. "

"Anything else you you." That was directed towards Carlisle

"No thank you we are all fine." I placed my hand on Carlisle's thigh. Carlisle smirked. He knew what was going on. So he leaned over and kissed me.

"I'm all yours" Carlisle whispers,giving me a wink.

At that the waitress turns and marches off. As we wait for our coffee we settle into pleasant chit chat until the subject of family business come up. It's my father who starts it.

"So Carlisle, Anthony tells me your trailing to become a surgeon. "

"Yes sir I'm going to be taking my MCAT next month. "

"Ok. I just thought you would be taking over the business". My father had this strange look on his face.

"My brothers are more into the family business than I am."

"Yes Carlisle never shown any interest in the business Jonathan. It's a bit disappointing but I have my other boys."

"Gee thanks dad". Carlisle muttered

"Well it's true son, I thought all my children would carry on the business. But you chose your path,I expect that. Anthony said he was supportive but did look like it.

"So your not happy that I've gone with my own path." Carlisle was starting to get a bit upset.

"Now Carlisle I never said that.."

"You did have to say it you implied that"

My father stepped in now gentlemen. "Let's not have a disagreement on a special day. "

"No Im sorry Carlisle. I do respect the decision you have made. I'm sorry son." Anthony looked over at Carlisle with a sad expression on his face.

"I didn't know you felt that way that's all dad". Carlisle didn't seem to happy were this conversation had gone.

"Oh look coffees here." Mother trying to defuse the tension.

"Thank you" mother said to the waitress.

We sat in silence for a bit drinking our coffee and eating. I only nibbled mine. Carlisle did eat at all.

"So have you decided where you are going to live when you come home from your honeymoon." Elizabeth mentioned in between mouthfuls.

"No not really we haven't. As I didn't know Who I was marrying it's is a bit difficult to plan these thing" I said looking at Carlisle.

"Well you could move in with me to begin with then we could look for a place of our own. At least there is no rush. "

"Um yeah ok."

It was an awkward silence after that. No one spoke until mother did. "Do you know we're your going on your honey moon. "

"No I don't Carlisle do you know?" I asked giving him a knowing smile

"I do actually but I'm not saying until we are on the flight. I want it to be a surprise". He kissed my knuckles as he said it.

"Oh that's so romantic." My mom swooned. "It's the it romantic Jonathan?"

"Yes very." My father never did romantic stuff. Always planned.

"Oh that remind me" Carlisle said as he looked at his watch. "We need to get back to our room to pack as we need to leave here in a hour. "

"Oh so soon." Elizabeth sounded upset

"Yes I'm sorry mom." Carlisle started to get up I then followed. After our goodbyes and kissed we made our way up to our suite. Once we were inside Carlisle turned to me. "I'm sorry about my father. He always like to have a dig but I never knew he was disappointed."

I walk over to him, placed hand hands on his cheeks. "Im sorry about what happened too, but I will never be disappointed in you no matter what you choose to do."

Carlisle placed his hands on my hips and gave me a sweet kiss, "Thank you my darling." The kiss started to get heated, but he pulled away and smiled

"As much as I would love to continue this, we do need to pack, not that is much to do."

I hadn't released his face "can you please give me a hint please." I gave him a little sweet kiss.

"Somewhere hot, now don't start something you know we can't finish." He pinched my bottom and moved away. I stuck my tongue out at him yes childish I know. After about 40 minutes we were back in the lobby were Carlisle was checking out and getting a taxi to the airport.

Carlisle POV

We were sitting in the back for the taxi heading for the airport. It will be nice to get away. I still cant believe my father. I all ways thought he except my decision to become a surgeon. No I'm not going to dwell on it. I want to enjoy this.

"Hey you aright" Esme brought me back.

"Yeah was just thinking" I turned to look at Esme.

"About..." she pressed

"Nothing, I don't want to ruin out honeymoon." Kissing her lightly.

"Ok." She didn't look to sure but dropped it.

"So when are you going to tell me where we are going?" She tried to look serious but she had a small smile on her face.

"I will tell you when we get to the airport." I knew she was anxious but I'm hoping she will enjoy it. As we pulled up at the airport in the departure area, I help her out of the car as the driver got the luggage.

"Have a nice trip" The cabby said as I handed him his fair.

"Thanks we will" I took the trolly into the airport with Esme holding onto my arm.

We got through check in and through security with no problem, it was then I took her to a airport lounge. What I didn't tell Esme was that we were taking a private plane. It belongs to the family so why not use it.

"What are we doing here Carlisle", Esme was looking around trying to figure out what we were doing her.

"It's the family jet. I thought we could fly in style. "

"It's a bit extravagant isn't it Carlisle", Esme was looking at me seriously. She wasn't shocked?

"It may well be a bit , but I want to treat my wife, please" I asked as I peck her like with a kiss.

"This once Carlisle, only this once." She was serious.

"Ok but it has to be twice as we need to get back." She gently slapped my chest

"Oh ha ha very funny Carlisle very funny." She walked off to sit in one of the sofas, picking up a magazine to read. As I go to sit down next to Esme the flight attendant comes over. "Mr. Cullen the flight will be ready to leave shortly so I would ask if you both could get on board. "

"Yes thank you, Esme?" I offer her my hand which she takes. I lead her out of the lounge to the waiting stairs that takes us to the jet. Once inside we take our seat buckle in and wait for take off

"Can I get either of you to a drink before takeoff" the flight attached asked.

"Yes please some water." Esme asked politely. The flight attendant comes back minutes later handing my wife a bottle of water and glass. "Thank you. "

"Mr Cullen this is your captain speaking Alistair Marks. We will be taking if in approximately 10 minutes. I ask you remain seated and buckled in until we are in the are. It will be a about 18 and a half hours Seychelles. I hope you have a pleasant flight. ". It was then Esme turn to look at me a little shocked.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**Sorry its taken more so long to update, life has just been crazy.**

Esme POV

"Oh wow Carlisle how lovely. I've never been." I was bouncing in my seat with excitement.

"Well calm down my love it is a long flight" Carlisle said as he places his hand on my thigh and gives it a squeeze.

Once we were in the air I relaxed a bit. I've never been a fan of flying. The Captain came over the speaker.

"Mr Cullen we are now cruising at 34000 feet, it looks to be a good flight no cloud. Enjoy your flight. "

Carlisle picked up the phone that was on the planes wall. "Thank you Alistair." As he placed it back down he turned to me.

"Would you like a tour', Carlisle asked. I just nodded still looking around. I mean my father has his own jet but I've never been on it, there has been no need for me to use it. I think I went on it as a small child but that's it. Carlisle took my hand and we went to the rear of the plane.

"Right here we have the kitchen. It's capable of cooking almost everything. "

"It's beautiful." It is a fully working kitchen with marble tops and chrome finishes. It was fabulous. Next we went into what looked like a cinema.

"Here is the home cinema it's pretty self explanatory. " Just passed the cinema there was a corridor.

"Here is the bedrooms. There are three. These two here are small doubles. There is a bathroom between the two." As he opened the door yes they were nice cosy I would say.

"And the one down the end is the master bedroom. It has an en-suite just off it. "

"It really has everything doesn't it." I was speechless.

"My father likes luxury." Carlisle says as he takes my hand and leads me back to the main cabin.

"What would you like to, we have about 18 hours to ourselves. There is a 10 hour time difference so it will be about 11.15 pm"

"Let's watch a movie." I say as I take him back to the home cinema.

"Ok what do you want to watch?" Carlisle asked as he followed me back.

"I don't mind I just want something to pas the time." I said as I sat down making myself comfy.

"I can always help you pass the time my dear but in the master bedroom." Carlisle says as he looks at me with hungry lust filled eyes.

"Down boy" I laugh as I manage to get him sitting next to me and not one top of me.

"I'm not having our bedroom activities being heard by all the plane. "

"Ok ok we can save if for the honeymoon" Carlisle says as he sits close to me. Any closer he'd be in my lap I think to myself.

As Carlisle flicks through the films we can watch, I let my mind wander over the past 2 days. I still cant believe I'm a married woman, to amazing very handsome man. I think my father has found me a wonderful man. As I think this I snuggle into Carlisle side. He slips his arms around me and we settle in to watch a movie. The Thomas Crown Affaire.

Well what can I say about the film. It's good. I got a bit embarrassed when they had THAT seen. Carlisle joker that maybe we could re-enact that seen one day. Yeah maybe! Once the film was finished we decided to grab something to eat. So the attendant brought us a nice lunch of steamed salmon,rice and vegetables. Pudding was tiramisu. It was delicious. I looked at my watch thinking about what time is was at home. 6.25 pm. Normally I would curl up with a good book but up here. I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle.

"Who will take over from your father when he dies?" I looked at him with confusion.

"Urm it will probably go to my cousins. I've been kept out of most of the business. I mean I know what goes on. Why do you ask?"

"It's just with me wanting to move away from him family business side but having my brothers I'm able to. I was just unsure as what would happen with your fathers. "

"My father would never let a women run the business, he says they are too cunning and devious he said as least with men they deal, shoot, then its done with. Women cat fight which can last days if not weeks. I'm please that I won't get that side of the business. We will always have protection, houses like fortresses as you well know it's a dangerous place. What with me being the only child I have a target on my back. "

Carlisle was sitting there pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes I had thought of that. We need to talk to your father when we get home to sort out the finer details. I'm going to have to start shooting again I think. "

I looked up "you shoot?"

"Yep" popping the p. "And I'm a dam good shot if I say so myself. "

"Isn't it against your oath or something do no harm. "

"If it's kill or be killed and now I have a beautiful wife to protect and one day a family. I take it you don't shoot. "

"Oh no I shoot. Best in the family." I say with a big grin on my face.

"Ok Mrs Cullen your on. When we get home let's see who is the best." He had a cheeky grin on his face.

"What do you like to shoot." I asked Carlisle my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I like the feel of a beretta M9, but I can shoot all most anything. What a bout you." Carlisle came and sat down next to me.

"Yes I like the Beretta but for me personally I like Glock 19 slightly smaller than the 17. It fits better in my hands. "

"And you do have very beautiful petite hands my darling." As he says this he kisses each finger. It makes me smile. We carry on talking about which gun we both have tried and if we like them or not. When I yawn I realise that we have been talk for a couple of hours.

"Tired?" Carlisle asked

"Funny enough yes and yet we have done nothing." I Cover my mouth as I yawn again.

"Come on let's get some sleep" Carlisle takes my hand and leads me to the master bedroom. As he opens the door I see for the first time a lovely looking room. It's compact but it has everything anyone could want. A vanity mirror a small wardrobe and a little set of draws. I found our carry on bags on the bed. I went straight to it and got out pjs.

Carlisle was rummaging through his bag looking for something so I went to the bathroom. It was small, a box shower, toilet and sink. I got dressed, cleaned my teeth and washed my make up off. Then walk out to find Carlisle in bed with no shirt.

"I'm finished if you want to use the bathroom." I said as I got into bed.

"Thanks", he said as he got out of bed. He was wearing boxers. I laid there listening him. Water on, water off, toilet flush then the door opened. As he walk round the bed he was watching me. He stopped at the end, then climbed on and started to crawl to me like he was ready to pounce.

"Carlisle what are you doing." I was giggling. He didn't say anything. Once he was over me he started to kiss my neck sucking on my pulse point, under my ear. He pulled my ear lobe into his mouth nibbling it. I was getting tingles going from my stomach to my lady pits. Once he let go of my ear lobe he kissed along my cheek to my lips. Once there he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I obliged. The kiss started out sweet gentle then started to pick up in intensity. He kept his body weight of me with his right arms but his left travelled down my body just barely touching me. I was quite literally vibrating.

"Carlisle" I breathed out.

"Yes my darling" he whispered against my lips.

"What are you doing?"

"I have know idea what your talking about" Carlisle said as he kissed my throat. His other hand fell on my thigh just below my shorts. His hand very slowly started to creek up my thigh. My hand went over his to stop it.

"Carlisle I don't want the crew to hear" I whispered to him.

He lifted his head from my throat "they can't hear you they are at the other end of the plane." He started kissing just above the swell of my breast. I have having an internal struggle with myself. Carlisle was not helping my struggle. His thumb was brushing the inside of my thigh. My hand that was covering it started to work it's way up his arm to his shoulder. I had made my decision.

Carlisle took that as a sign to carry on, his hand made it up to the apex of my thighs just brushing my women hood with his fingers causing my hips to buck under him. It was then I could feel his arousel. Then his hand was gone. I looked at him confused. He gave me a wicked smile, then rolled us so I was on top.

"I said we would do this again." As his hands rested on my hips, mine on his chest. His hands traveled up taking my top with them until he was cupping both of my breasts, kneading them. I pushed my chest out into his hands. Oh that felt good. I started to grind my hips

"Oh god Esme you have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I can" I manage to say.

Carlisle POV

Esme is killing me. First she changes into a shocking sexy pj set just needing to be taken off her, then just as I'm about to reach her pussy she puts a stop to my hand. I don't push I just wait to see what she does. Oh but when she brings her hand up my arm to my shoulder I nearly jump for joy. But this time I need Esme on top I want to see her in all her glory riding my cock.

Once she's on top I start to move my hands up her chest taking the top with me. When I get to her breasts of they are glorious just right to fit in my hand I can't help but squeeze them. But she started to rock her hips I thought I would cum just there. I needed to be inside her. So I quickly pushed her top of freeing her. I then put my hands on her hips to lift her up slowly.

"What are you..." she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Need my boxers off." She got off me and as I removed my boxers she took off her pj bottoms. I then helped her back on my hips my cock nestled in between her buttocks. She placed her hands on my chest for balance as she lifted her hips. I grabbed my cock and positioned it at her entrance. She lowered her self onto me.

"Oh Carlisle". Came out of her mouth.

"Yeeesss" I hissed out. I placed my hands on her hips to try to get her to move. Esme got into a rhythm I moved my hands up to her breast again oh god I loved her breasts. She was digging her nails into my flesh, it felt fantastic.

"Oh god Carlisle so good." She through he head back. Oh I loved the view. I looked down and I could see my cock disappearing into her pussy it was a fantastic sight.

"Is it good my love", I was rolling her nipples in between my finger.

"Oh yessss it feels soooo good." I brought my hand down to her pussy and started to rub her clot she was still so tight I was trying to hold out to make sure she cane first.

"Oh oh oh" was all Esme was saying. "I want you to cum for me Esme cum on my cock." As I asked his a pinched her nipple a little harder.

And that did it. I could feel the walls starting to pulse around my cock. I was thrusting up as Esme thrust down

"Yes yes yes", she was chanting. "Oh fuck" I shouted as I came deep into her pussy. When she had come down from her high she collapsed on top of me panting. She started to pepper my neck and chest with kisses. I could feel myself getting soft and falling out of her pussy as well as our mixed juices.

"Hhmm I'll be right back" she got up and went to the bathroom. I notice she went in naked. I got up and decided to use the other bathroom to clean up. Once I was done I came back to fine Esme snuggled under the duvet nearly asleep. I get in next to her wrapped my arms around her and slowly drifted off.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Are you enjoying the story so far?**

**Please Review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing. **

**Sorry this is just a filler chapter, still i hope you enjoy**

Carlisle POV

Once I woke up, Esme was still asleep. I decided to get up and take a quick shower we would be landing soon.

After my shower I crept back into the bedroom to get dressed as I was putting on my shirt Esme started to stir.

"Hi", was all she said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi beautiful. I'm going to get coffee would you like one."

"Mmhh please", she was trying to wake up. I bent over and kissed her.

"Be right back."

The attendant come over to me when I got to the cabin.

"Can I get you anything Mr Cullen"

"Yes please some coffee would be lovely as something light to eat. Thank you." I turned and walk back to Esme. She was still in bed.

"Are you going to say there all day?"

"Hhmmmm. No sorry I was daydreaming." A giggling Esme was so very cute. I went over to her and sat down.

"Are you alright." I brushed her hair from her forehead. Esme turned on her side so she was facing me.

"Yes just comfy."

"Well coffee is coming and a bite to eat. So ..."

Esme looked up at me through her eyelashes

"It's time to get up. Do I have time for a quick shower". I leaned down to kiss her "Yes of course. Everything you need is in there ok?"

Esme nodded as she rolled over and got out of bed. She had put her pjs on during the evening but even with them on I loved looking at her ass. Esme looked over her shoulder saw that I was looking, then wiggles her ass then walk into the bathroom and closed the door. I went back to the main cabin, sat down and started to make his coffee. There was some bruschetta with a variety of toppings.

About 15 minutes later Esme appeared looking stunning, dressed in jeans and silk blouse. As Esme sat down I pored her coffee. Just then captains voice came through the speaker.

"Mr Cullen we will be landing at Seychelles International Airport in about 30 minutes. I hope you have had a pleasant flight."

"So what are our plans when we land." Esme was trying to see anything out of the window but it was pitch black.

"Well once we land there will be a car to take us to a Beech Villa. Then from there we are explore or we can stay put. There is full catering there but we can cook for ourselves if we like. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful Carlisle", there then was a bump as we landed. Once the plane had stopped we both stepped out into the warm air and walked down the waiting car. The luggage was put in the boot. I helped Esme into the car closed her side door, walked round to other side and got on. The ride to the villa took about 30 minutes. We made light conversation along the way until we pulled up to our home for the next two weeks.

The villa was a single story, with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, lounge/dining area and a patio. It also had a 50 meter pool out the back of the property.

"Mr Cullen we have arrived", the driver turned to say. "I will get your bags"

"Thank you very much." I got out went round, helped Esme out.

"It's beautiful Carlisle. I can't wait to se it in daylight."

I led Esme to the front and opened the door. It had been left unlocked by the caterers and cleaning staff. The driver placed the luggage just inside the front door.

"I will return in two weeks sir." He nodded his head and left, closing the door behind him. I locked the door, picked up the luggage and took it to the bedroom as Esme was looking around. I found her in the kitchen looking through the cupboards.

"Found everything sweetheart", I whispered as I rested my hands on her hips.

"Yes I think so. I can cook pretty well. We will at least get a good breakfast."

"Come let's go to bed" as I placed my hand on the small of her back.

"Desperate to get be back into bed already are we." Esme had turned to face me and her hands had found there way into my hair.

"Me never, I thought we could get some sleep so we are on the same time as the locals." Esme was nodding with a small smile on her face.

"Of course dear, I believe you thousands wouldn't." I pressed my lips to hers. Esme pulled my hair at the roots.

"Mmmmmmm" was all I could get out. "Come" was all I said as I took her hand, led the way to the bedroom. The bedroom was simple, a king size bed with mosquito nets around it. There was a bathroom right next to it with a shower and also a lion food tub. We would use that at some point. We washed up and got ready for bed.

"Esme, something has got me thinking", I turned to looked at her. She raised an eyebrow. "I have not been using any protection while we have been making love. I want us to have children but.."

Esme placed her finger to my lips.

"I'm on the pill Carlisle. Yes I want children but I don't want them yet. Maybe in two or three years. I have been on the pill now for about 3 years, it helps regulate my periods." I just nodded.

"What's your apartment like Carlisle?" Esme moved so she was on her side facing me.

"It's nothing special. 2 bedroom, kitchen which opens up into the dinning room. It's what my mother calls a bachelor pad."

"So it needs a women's touch you mean."

"You could say that yes" I was chuckling. "Let's put it this way it's fine for a man that is never home, I'm always studying. My main concern is what will you do with your time at my place I mean our place." I gave her a quick aplogic look.

"Well if it's as bad as you say which I don't believe. I will spend a lot of time adjusting things. But. If you don't like anything I do you need to tell me ok". Esme gave me a pointed look.

I lent over and kissed her "I promise. So does that mean you don't want to house hunt as soon as we get home."

"Yes but I don't want to rush. It could take 6 months, so at least we have a place to live when we return and from the sounds of it I'm going to be there al lot by myself." There was a flash of sadness cross her face.

"Hey I will be home as much as I can be. The first two years is studying so I can do that at home or most of it." I gave her a small smile.

"Change of subject, what's with the tattoo?" As Esme asked the question she brushed her fingers over it.

"The Cullen family names is very important to me, plus I like it. I would like to get more That came out like I was asking Esme for permission.

"Oh really." Esme sat up. "Like what and where?"

"Well I would like your name and our marriage date here." I pointed to me chest by my heart. "I would like the Rod of Asclepius, it's the medical symbol, I would like that on other forearm. I'm surprised you like them most people don't."

"I like certain ones on certain people and places if that makes any sense."

I was nodding "yes it does. Would you ever get one?" I looked into her eyes as I asked her.

"I don't know. First I wouldn't know what to get or where to have it."

"I can understand that. I think you would look even sexier with one." Esme blushed at that. We sat in silence after that like.

"When's your birthday Carlisle?" I had forgotten we don't know much about each other.

"16th November I will be 23 and I know your birthday is 12th June. So you have just turned 18. There is going to be a lot of getting to know each other. From the small things like underwear choices to the big things. Like what side of the bed you like. "

"I never had to share a bed with someone so I don't know what side I like?" Esme turned so she was lying on her back. "I take it you like the left side. "

"Yeah I do I don't know why but it's just I've always been on this side. I think when I was a boy my bed was beside a wall so that's how I come to sleep on the left. "

I laid down on my back staring at the ceiling, I then felt Esme's hand on my chest, it traveled down towards my boxers. I turned to look at her, but her eyes where closed but she wasn't asleep.

"What are you doing Esme?"

"Well I've always been told that boys, men like it when we play with them."

I had to chuckle. She was so polite.

"You can say cock Esme." I took her hand in my and rested it on my heart. "Yes we men do like it, but, we need to work on things like that. Big and little stuff. "

Esme started to laugh. "You are not little Carlisle."

"No I'm not" I sounded like a cave man. "As I said we can learn a lot in these 2 weeks ok. So why don't we get some sleep and start to find out about each other tomorrow. How does that sound."

"It sounds wonderful." Esme had snuggled into the side of me. I put my arm around her, places my cheek on top on her hair breathed in her scent and fell asleep.

**Need to thank esme-carlisle99 for the reviews, they keep me going.**

**So please review, i would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

Esme POV

I woke up and stretched. I was on my honeymoon. I felt like squealing like a little girl. I got up use the bathroom, then went in search for coffee. As I walked to the kitchen I got a good look of this place in he daylight. The floor was cool, it was tile. Black and white all through as far as I could see. There wasn't much furniture but what there was, was simple. Burgundy in colour which worked with the floor. I got to the kitchen found the light, switched it on and looked around. It had most things. 5 ring burner, cooker, dishwasher, fridge. Then there was the coffee maker with grinder. Oh I'm in heaven. I went straight to it and started to grind the coffee that was next to it. Once I have to coffee going I went to the windows and opened the shutters letting the earIy morning sun in. I started going through through the cupboards. They were fully stocked. I decided to make bacon and eggs for breakfast. I found everything I needed and got to work.

I had got everything ready on a tray to take back to Carlisle. I decided I needed to add fresh orange juice, so I turned around and got the fright of my life. Carlisle was standing in the doorway just watching me with a smile on his face. It was then I saw he only had is boxers on and he had a definite bulge. I had to look away.

"God Carlisle you nearly gave me a heart-attack." I had my hand over my heart. He slowly walked towards me.

"Well at least I know CPR and I could give you mouth to mouth." He leaned forward and kissed me as his hand went to my waist.

"It smells delicious in here. I woke up and you were gone."

"I needed coffee, then I decided to look around, that's when I made breakfast." I tried to turn but Carlisle hands tightened.

"Let me carry that." He let go, grabbed the tray and walk back to bed. I grabbed the juice and followed him.

Once back in bed Carlisle dug in. I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Hungry are we." I managed to grab a piece of bacon. Carlisle gave me a sheepish grim.

"I didn't realise until I smelt this. It wonderful." Carlisle kept going mouthful after mouthful. I did get my share. Just. It was quite amusing watching a grown man eat like he was tasting food for the first time. He would take a few mouthfuls then a swig of coffee then back to eating. Once he had finished he put the try on the floor then sat back and sighed

"Who taught you how to cook?" He had his eyes closed.

"The housekeeper. She is brilliant, when my parents were off doing I don't know what I went to the kitchen and watched nana. Her name was Sue, but she was a nanny/housekeeper/cook."

"Well I know I'm going to be at the gym more if you keep cooking like that. So what do you want to do today?" Carlisle still had his eyes closed but had turned his head towards me.

"Today I just want to relax, get a feel for the place. Get to know you a little better." Carlisle opened his eyes at that.

"Oh ok. I thought you might want to go look around a bit."

"I have two weeks to look around, but today I want to relax." I laid down and stretched.

"Your lucky I had a big breakfast for I would ravish you now." Carlisle wiggled his eyebrows at me. I could help but laugh out loud.

"Oh shucks you foiled my plan." It was then Carlisle pounced and started to tickle me.

"Stop stop" I was screaming trying to get away some how Carlisle managed to get on top of me.

"Carlisle stop please", I was breathless and panting. He stopped with is hands on my breasts. He then leaned down and kissed me.

"Mmmmmm no love making for two hours after food," I mumbled.

"That's swimming my love," Carlisle carries on kissing down my neck.

"I thought you were too stuffed," I got my hands on his chest and pushed so that I was on top of him.

"This position works well for me Esme." His hands resting on my hips.

"Oh I bet it does Carlisle I bet it does." I leaned down brushed my lips on his then got up.

"What the fuck Esme," Carlisle sat up ready to grab me but I managed to Dodge his hands.

"We have plenty of time for that but I want to unpack and relax." With that I walked into the bathroom shut the door. I heard Carlisle mumble out something inappropriate. I could help but laugh. I had a long shower it was so relaxing. Once I was finished I wrapped a towel around myself and my hair, walked out. Carlisle was still in bed.

"Feel better" Carlisle asked as he looked at me.

"I am. Are you ok." Carlisle snorted. "You left me with blue balls honey. That's not fair." I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I got up grabbed my dress went back into the bathroom and got dressed. As I opened the door Carlisle was there waiting for me. He took my hand kissed it then looked me in the eye.

"That was not nice to say that to you. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No I'm sorry I'm just not used to this. I didn't mean to give you a problem." I glanced down at his manhood. He chucked.

"You can called it a erection you know." He was teasing me now. I tried to push past him in a huff, but he grabbed me round the waist.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He kissed my lips gently. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. I think it is very sweet. But. You will in time get used to me and my dirty mouth. I have 4 brothers so as you can imagine. I will try to curb it for you."

I won't tell him that I quite like some of it. He kissed me again.

"I'm going to get in the shower and then we can decide what we can do."

"Ok I'm just going to clean up from breakfast." I kissed his cheek and left him to it.

Carlisle POV

Can't believe it. Can't fucking believe it. It's getting rather annoying. But god I'm going to have to get used to cold showers. That is exactly what I did. I have a freezing cold shower. Esme just doesn't realise what she does to me. These next two weeks are going to be interesting. I stepped out of the shower put a towel round my waist, walked out to the bedroom. I dried off, but on boxers, shorts and a wife beater and went to find my wife.

Esme was at the kitchen sink washing up listening to to music in her head. She was mumbling some lyrics and swaying her hips. She was wearing a pale blue sun dress that was just above knee length. It had thin straps which meant no bra. Oh god. She's killing and doesn't even know it. I walked up to her places my hands on her hips which made her jump.

"Oh Carlisle you love making me jump." She was looking over her shoulder at me. She didn't have any makeup on. Esme was a true beauty.

"So you wanted to relax today." I was kissing her neck, my hands had traveled from her hips to her shoulders, I moved one strap to the side then kissed shoulder.

"You are a monster Carlisle." Esme had her head leaned back onto my shoulder. Her hands gripping the sink.

"Do you fancy going going for a stroll," I mumbled into her neck.

"That would be nice." Esme's lifted her head, dried her hands and turned in my embrace.

"I thought we could look for a nice spot to picnic?" I kissed her with passion. What I didn't tell her is that I wanted to give her an engagement ring to match her wedding ring. I had had the ring for about a week before we got married, but I wanted to give her the engagement ring in a special way.

"I will be right back," I peck her lips with a kiss, walked back to my luggage, found the box and went to join Esme by the front door. As we stepped outside I was beautiful, but not to hot there was a nice breeze coming from the ocean. I took her hand in mine and we took off.

We walked for about 30 minutes until we came upon a beautiful area. It was shaded with trees but look out over the ocean. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, I snaked my arm around her waist, just looking at the scenery. Esme leaned back against me and placed her hands on mine. I was fiddling with her wedding ring.

"Esme I have something I would like to give you?" I kissed her shoulder. She cocked her eyebrow at me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring box.

"I know we didn't have a conventional marriage, or engagement, but I got this when I got the rings." I opened the box and held it out the her. "It's your engagement ring that goes with your wedding band."

"Oh Carlisle, it's beautiful." I took it out of the box, took her left hand, kissed her wedding ring gently slipped it off much to Esme's protests, slipped the engagement ring on then replaced her wedding band.

"I hope that is the only time your wedding band comes off." I kissed her finger.

"So do I." Esme was holding her hand out in front of her moving it from side to side checking it out.

We spent the rest of the day either swimming or sunbathing. It was great, nothing to worry about. Esme is a fantastic cook. We had bread, cheese and a selection of cold meats for lunch with dried fruit. For dinner she has russled up spaghetti carbonara with home made garlic bread. We also had a local wine which was rich and fruity. By the time we had finished dinner. It just just passed 7 pm.

"Come, let's sit outside." I took Esme's had, with the bottle of wine, she had the glasses and we headed outside. I lit the citronella candles sat down and sipped my wine. It was a lovely evening. Esme turned to me drained her glass and looked me in the eye.

"You alright Esme." I was a little worried.

"I needed a little dutch currage." She stood up walked over to me and sat in my lap. I placed my hands on her hips to steady her

"This is our honeymoon and I thought a honey moon was supposed to be full of ... sex." She blushed at that. "You have always been the one to start it so I thought I would start."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I have a question for you all. I have written 2 different middles to this story and I want to know which one you would like to read.**

**Full on romance no mafia coming into it, or mafia involvement. If i dont hear from you I will just pick one.**

**Please review and let me know your choice. I look forward to see what one gets pick x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry its taken me longer to get this chapter up.**

**There are a few twist and turns from now on.**

Esme POV

I needed all the courage I could get to do this. I looked down at him, he was a very handsome man, from his lovely silky blond hair to his chiselled jaw. He was perfection. I started to kiss him gently at first, then getting a bit for frenzied. I bit his lower lip and he gasped. It was all I needed for me to slip my tongue into his mouth. I could taste a mixture of garlic and wine on him. His hands ran up my back to my shoulders then back down to my backside. My hands where in his hair scratching his scalp, the pulling the end of his hair, making him moan. I could feel his manhood pressing against me. My womanhood was tingling and I could feel the wetness on my panties.

I moved down to his neck still peppering kisses as I went. His moaning become louder encouraging me. Once I got to his chest I made my way to his nipple, I wasn't sure what to do so I just let my instincts take over. I kissed and sucked it into my mouth, making it pebble. I gently bit down on it next, that make Carlisle gasp and his hands squeezed my backside. I switched to the other side and did the same thing, Carlisle was becoming very vocal.

"Oh yes Es, feels good." Es that's new, I like it. So I carried on making my way down his chest towards his shorts. I started to undo his shorts but he stopped me.

"Esme you don't have to do this." The senserty in his voice.

"I know I don't have to but I would like to show you what you have given me. Pleasure." I carried on unbuttoned his shorts. I reached, placed my hand over his arousel. He was getting hand with just my touch. He was bucking under my hand.

"Why don't we go to the bedroom it will be more comfortable", Carlisle grabbed my hand kissing my palm. I nodded. I got off him, practily dragged him to the bedroom. He was chucking all the way.

"Who's eager now?"

I just turned to him and gave him a shy smile. I pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. He had lost his shorts somewhere along the way. His manhood was bulging now. I ran my fingers over him and he grownd. It made me feel good that I could give him pleasure. I grabbed his boxers and slowly lowered them. I watched as his manhood sprang free hitting his stomach. It was huge, thick and I could see the veins pulsing and the head was just peaking out from this cover. It also had liquid at the tip. I looked up at Carlisle.

"I don't know what I'm doing here so you will have to tell me stop stop if I hurt you ok." I was looking him dead in the eye.

"I trust you sweetheart and I will." He moved himself up the bed then he reached for my hand pulling up as well. I kneeled between his legs unsure what to do. God I'm useless. A single tear ran down my face. Carlisle shot up, rapped his arms round me and kissed me.

"Hey, what's wrong." He looked at me with so much love. I wrapped my arms round him and buried my head in his neck.

"I'm a terrible wife, I'm a prude, I can't please my husband, I'm no good for you." I was full on crying now. Carlisle just rocked me whispering that he loves me, that I'm not a prude, that I'm beautiful over and over again. Once I had calmed down a bit, he put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to his level.

"Now first things first. You my love are not a terrible wife," he held a finger up to stop me saying anything. "We have only been married 3 days and in those 3 days you have been wonderful. You are not a prude you just need to experience things a bit more, that is were we will help each other. And finally and this is a big one. You can please your husband. Trust me on that. I should know. Yes we still have a lot to learn about each other but that comes with time sweetheart. It doesn't just happen over night. Now would you like to join me and have a relaxing bath to help us both."

I just nodded. I looked down at my husband manhood it was deflated. Again I had failed.

"Don't worry about that it rises and falls at the drop of a hat. Come."

He led me to the bathroom sat me down on the toilet lid and started to run the bath. Carlisle turned down the lights, then walked over to me. He pulled me up, reached down and lifted my dress up over my head leaving me in just my panties. Next was to go was said panties. He then led me to the bath and help me get in. The hot water was wonderful. He turned off the taps, then climbed in behind me.

"How does that feel my love." He had his hands round my waist and my head was resting on his shoulder.

"It feels wonderful." Carlisle just holds me as we lay there. His hands started wander one up and one down. One hand found my breast and started to kneed, the other down to my women hood and my little button. I started to buck it felt so good.

"Oh yes, god yes", I was seeing stars, I could feel it building in my stomach running down to my toes. Carlisle twisted my nipple and sucked my neck, that was all it took for me to fall over the edge. I was panting, there was water all over the floor. When I managed to clear my head I turned to look at Carlisle. He had the biggest smile I had ever seen. Now that was a fantastic sight to see.

"But would about you." I sat up, looked over my shoulder at him. "I still would like to try to give you the same pleasure. "

"Let's get out and go from there." I nodded, got out of the tub carful not to slip on the water and wrapped myself in a towel, I then got one for Carlisle. He led me back to the bedroom.

I was going to do this. I kept chanting to myself. We got on the bed and I started to kiss him again. Again I went down to his chest, then to his stomach, but when I reached to his towel I didn't hesitate. I undid it and kissed his hip bone from one side to the other. I could feel his manhood had gotten aroused. I again knelt between his legs this time I ran my hands up his thighs until I reached it. I reached out with one hand and grasped it. It was soft but hard, strong. I also put my other hand on him as well. He growned. I had heard that you moved up and down so that's what I did. I also twisted my hands in different directions. The response I got made me happy.

"Oooooohhhhhhh, that's it love just like that." He had his hand by his side balling the duvet. He face contorted in pleasure.

I increased my hands slight. He arched his back. I could see a bead of liquid at the tip, so I use my thumb to swipe it. Carlisle nearly shot of the bed.

"Oh yes Essie, squeeze a little harder. Oh yes that's it baby, that's so good oh I love you."

I followed his direction I could heel it getting harder and fuller. His hips were lifting off the bed to meet my hands. I wasn't brave enough to lick it yet. I sped up a bit, I kept rubbing my thumb over the top as I saw liquid form.

"Oh yes yes, oh I'm gonna cum Es oh yes I'm cumming yes yes."

Carlisle was practically virbrating as his hips were thrusting erratically then hot liquid shot out of the tip going onto my hands and his stomach. I slowed my hands down as he slowly stopped bucking. I wiped my hands on the towel that was under him, I also cleaned his off as well. When I looked at his face it was pure bliss. I felt really good that I had given my husband the same pleasure he can give me.

"Oh wow sweetheart, that was beyond words." He brought me up and kissed me. "Thank you. "

That was pretty much what we did for the next two weeks. Enjoy each other's company. Have sex and me learning how to please my husband in the bedroom. It was going well.

It was the day before we were due to leave and Carlisle got a phone call from Marcus his middle brother.

He was pacing up and down the villa

"Yes, yes, I understand, do we know how it happened. Oh god, yeah I will, will you meet us there ok see you in two days. Bye." He stopped turned to look at me.

"Esme, I've got some distressing new, just know that every body is fine." He had sat down next to me taking his hand in mine.

"What, what's going on." I was shaking.

"There was an attempted hit on your parents, but they are ok. They are in a safe house until we can find out what's going on."

I was in tears. "Oh god, are they ok, did they get hurt were are they, can I see them." I was a wreck.

"Esme listen to me. I don't know all the details but Marcus will meet us when we land in Chicago. We will be staying with him. It's safer. He has better security there. Ok."

I just nodded I wasn't really taking it all in. I was in shock. Yes I knew this was a possibility with my fathers line of work, but it had never happened before as far as I knew. I just want to get home and hug them.

Carlisle POV

I managed to calm esme down enough for her to sleep, I started to pack our stuff we would leave first thing in the morning. What I didn't tell her was we know you tried to kill her parents. Cauis!

Once everything was packed up I went back into the bedroom, climbed into bed trying not to disturb Esme. I couldn't tell her the whole truth not yet. Cauis was alway the odd one out in our family. He was just different always wanting to do something different to everybody else. He was also power hungry. From what Marcus said Cauis wasn't happy that I married Esme. He was apparently going to go to Jonathan Platt and try to buy his way into the family. Then he would make it that when Jonathan and Mary died everything would be passed to him. But things didn't turn out that way. So he took matters into his hands a different way trying to take out Jonathan and Mary, then presumably myself and Esme. That way he could try to stake a clame.

So when we get to Marcus's place we will be under armed guard. Esme is not going to like it but she will not be able to contact her parents, its to keep them safe, even I don't know where they are. I fall into a restless sleep, I can feel Esme twisting and turning all night, by morning we were tired and ready to get home. Our driver came, picked us up and took us to the airport. We were silent all the way. Once the plane had taken off, I decided I needed to tell Esme everything.

"Esme I need to talk to you." I took her hand in mine, she looked so fragile and scared, hell, I was scared. "There are a couple of things I didn't tell you last night." Her shot up to meet mine, questioning. "Cauis is the one who had the hit put out on your parents." I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"What why? What have my parents ever done to him." She was shaking, so I pulled her to me. I sat her on my lap running my hand up and down her back.

"We believe that he wanted to take over the from your father, he was going to try to buy his way in, then kill you parents once their will had been changed. What he didn't know was about us. The arrangement between our fathers."

"So are we a target now, or just my parents." She had tried to make herself as small as possible in my lap.

"I don't know sweetheart, that's why we are starting with Marcus. It's safer. But there is something else."

"What could be worse," she sniffed

"You can't contact your parents." Esme shot off my lap like it had burned her.

"What, I thought you said they were safe, if they are safe I can talk to them." She was pacing, waving her arms all over the place.

"Yes they are safe, but if we contact them and somehow Cauis finds out. That could mean he finds them, we can't have that." She was nodding her head, but still not settled down.

"Ok I can understand that I will do anything to keep them safe, what about your family do they know." It was the first time she had looked at me.

"Yes they know, they are on high alert. Extra security, don't go anywhere unless you absolutely have to."

"So we are under house arrest, just waiting for him to show up and kill mother, father, me and you?"

I didn't know how to respond to that, as it was true. "We will find him ok. Please come sit down. Don't know what we are going to do but we will figure things out when we get home." I managed to get her to sit down admittedly on my lap not that I cared. I was just rocking her, running my hand up and down her arm tying to calm her. Her breathing started to even out so I knew she had fallen asleep, so I carried her back to the master bedroom laid her down climbed in behind her pulling her close and drifted off.

We slept most of the way home having not slept much the night before. When I woke Esme was not there. So I went to the bathroom, splashed water on my face went out to the main cabin. There is was curled up, coffee in hand, she hadn't brushed her hair it was a beautiful mess. But she looked so sad, lonely. I walked up to her placed my hand on her back, kissed the top of her head.

"Hey" I mumbled into her hair. She just looked up at me with tears in her big green eyes. It broke my heart. She got up and wrapped her hands round my neck as if life depended on it. I sat down with her in my arm, that's how we stayed until it was time to land. I placed her in her seat did up her seat belt just like a father would a child, then sat down myself.

Once we landed I had been told by my brother that we would be escorted off the plane by Chief of Police Charlie Swan. I knew him, he is a good man. It was about 15 minutes later that he came onboard. He was 6' with slightly curled brown hair and brown eyes. He had a hard face.

"Carlisle, good to see you again, shame under these conditions." He held out his hand as he walked towards me. I took his hand and shook it.

"Yes you to Charlie, hows Renee doing?" He just nodded and muttered good. He was a man of few words. "I would like to introduce my wife Esme. Esme this is Charlie Swan Chief of Chicago police."

Charlie looked over to Esme she was still seated. She looked up at him smiled, stood up and shook his outstretched hand.

"I've heard of you, my father speaks very highly of you." She had to hold back a sob. I pulled her into my arms.

"Right we will be going straight to the car from here we have put up the stair cover so you will be protected, this is all just a precaution ok."

I nodded I don't think Esme was really listening. I kept her tucked into my side as we walked off the plane into the waiting car. It was one of Marcus's SUV's blackout windows, bullet prof glass it had the works. I thanked Charlie got Esme in the car and settle myself in. I knew the driver Billy Black, big man jet black hair took no shit from anyone. Next to him was Harry Clearwater. They were both on my brothers payroll.

"Mr Cullen." Billy nodded to me. I just nodded back.

"We will be at the house in 30 minutes or so." And with that he took of at speed. We all sat in silence there was nothing to say really. I think everybody was still in shock. Esme kept wiping tears away the only contact I had with her was to hold her hand. As we pulled up to my brothers place, I could tell there was added security. The security hut which is outside the gates was swarming with men in black suits and also dogs. The car was swept for bombs, they are just being cautious I'm sure. The dog went round the car just in case. Once the car was clear we drove through the iron gates to the front entrance. Marcus and Grace where waiting.

Grace was a beautiful lady. She had long blond hair, that she always wore in a ponytail. She had a small frame, soft face with blue piearces eyes. Harry opened my door while Billy open and helped Esme out. I went round to help Esme to the house.

"Carlisle, Esme glad your here." Marcus came towards us. He slapped my back while just nodding at Esme. "Esme this is my wife Grace. "

"It's a please to meet you I'm sorry it's under these circumstances. Come let's get you both settled in." Grace took Esme hand leading her towards the stairs. I didn't want to let her go. I knew Marcus needed to talk.

"It's ok sweetheart you go with Grace and get settled I will be there shortly." I kissed her knuckles and watched Grace lead her away. Once they were out of ear short.

"What the fuck is going on Marcus, what is Cauis thinking does Aro know what's he's playing at." I was fuming. Pacing and pulling my hair.

"Look I don't know, no one does. After the wedding he went off you know how he does, we all called him but got nothing. Then out of the blue he calls Aro and said that it should have been him marry Esme, that it was his right that he get his hands on that business and that he was going to fix it. The next thing we know is Jonathan and Mary were shot at in there own house. It was a sniper. You know Cauis is a top shot. He left no evidence. Luckily no one was hurt a few cuts and bruises nothing serious. After that everything went mad. They were rushed into hiding, the house is crawling with police trying to find anything as to who did this."

It was getting worse and worse by the moment. I was going to burst.

"It's not over. Your placed was tossed 3 nights ago, that's why your hear. But. That does not mean your safe!" He emphasised that.

"FUCK" I smacked my hand on the table. "FUCK!"

"Hey you are no use to Esme if you have a broken hand. Particularly ur shooting hand." I knew he was right but I was just so angry.

"What about Aro. Is he involved?" It Marcus's turn to pace. "That I don't know. Dad has tried to talk to him but he's being shady. So until we know otherwise yes he is. We can't be too careful. The windows are bulletproof but you know there are a few weapons that can breach it. The shades are going to be permanently closed for your safety. I would suggest you don't go outside. I don't know if it's just Cauis or if there is anybody else involved."

"So we are in a posh prison". We both turned to see Esme walking in with Grace on her hills. Esme came to stand next to me then took my hand.

"It's your safety Esme, both of yours." Marcus was worried he's never worried always relaxed. That's got me scared.

"So how long do we have to stay here, locked away." I could tell Esme didn't like the idea, but it was also how long she was being kept away from her parents.

Marcus signed "I don't know Esme. But you are welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Yes you can help me look after my rambunctious lot. With the 4 of them it's always fun and games in this house." Esme gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Grace."

"Speaking of the kids where are they, it's too quite around here." Marcus was trying to change the subject.

"Dimitri and Alec are watching a movie and Jane and Felix are asleep. But I should start dinner they will be hungry soon." You could see the love in her eyes when she spoke of her children.

"Can I help you." I think Esme was trying to stay busy. "How old are they?"

"Dimitri is 5, Alexandra or Alec as she likes to be called at the moment is 4. Jane is 18 months and Felix is my baby he's 3 months." Grace was leading Esme into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I don't know how Esme is going to cope with this." I was pacing again.

"Look come and have a drink and relax you can't do anything tonight." Marcus was leading me to his study.

Esme POV

I was in the kitchen helping Grace with dinner, spaghetti bolanse, I was browning the mince while Grace was making pasta.

"I'm so scared Grace". I managed to say while not crying.

"I can imagine, but you know Carlisle will keep you safe." She was busy kneeding the pasta.

"Yeah I know he will try and thank you for having us in your beautiful home." I was now draining the mince of fat.

"The tomato passata is in the cupboard behind you. Herbs are right next to you. Season as you see if. My kids aren't fussy."

"Ok sure." We carried on cooking, but in silence. We were interrupted by little feet running into the kitchen.

"Mamma, mamma I'm hungry." A little voice cane from in front of the counter. I looked over and there was a little girl with dead straight brown hair. She was wearing a little polka dot dress with white tights.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute Alec. Will you come and meet your Aunt Esme." Grace was kneeling down talking softly to her daughter. Grace come round to my side of the counter holding Alec hand. She was a little shy. I knelt down to her level.

"Hi it so nice to meet you Alec." I held out my hand for her to take. She had dark eyes but every feminine features. She was hiding behind her mothers legs.

"Hi", came a little voice. She was adorable. I then heard the men coming.

"Daddy" was all I heard and then she was gone. Running up to her father who picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"How's daddy's big girl". He had a beaming smile on his face.

"Good, Auntie Esme here." As if she has known me all her life. Then she saw Carlisle and her face it up again.

"Uncle Carly", I had to chuckle at his nickname. But he gave the little girl a cuddle, kissed her cheek. She started to wriggle around wanting to get down.

"Alec go get you brother please." Alec ran off. Grace was pulling dishes out of the cupboard. "Hun could you get Jane up please."

"Sure." Marcus walked off towards the bedrooms. We could then here the two children coming from the other direction.

"Uncle Carly", I'm assuming Dimitri jumping up at Carlisle. He spun him round the put him back down. Dimitri was very similar in looks to Alec but he had short light brown hair.

"Who are you. "Dimitri was looking straight at me and pointing.

"Dimitri pointing is rude, this is your Auntie Esme. Uncle Carly wife." Marcus chastised his son while carring a little blond hair girl who was snuggled in the fathers arms with a dummy in her mouth. Carlisle said hello to I'm assuming is Jane but she turned her head away she was till tired.

"Right everybody sit down as dinner is ready." The children ran to the table and sat down ready. Jane didn't want to move from her fathers embrace. Carlisle, Grace and myself all sat. Dinner was a fun distraction from what was going on. Dimitri and Alec were very well behaved, I couldn't believe how quickly they cleaned their plate, Jane ate but had to be fed by her father. Apparently she hadn't slept all day but then crashed at 4pm. The children wanted pudding so ice cream was given out to all. It was then we heard a baby cry through the monitor. Grace got up to get Felix.

"Right you three need a bath so Carlisle will you help rangle these 3 please." As he stood up with Jane. "Sure, Esme go sit down I will sort out everything once they are bathed."

"I'm don't mind," I stood up to argue.

"No you can keep me company while I feed this little man." Grace was carrying a crying little bundle. We went into the living room, sat down were grace started to feed Felix.

"This one is just like his father always hungry." Grace was looking lovingly at her baby. I can only hope that I will one day have that. "So tomorrow. We can start talking about what we are going in sorting this situation, getting you parents home safely."

"I don't see what can be done until Cauis is caught. So much for a happy ever after so to speak."

"Esme we will catch him, you must think positive. I'm sure it's hard not to, but you have to try. We will help as much as possible."

"I know and thank you. I suppose I could look at houses? I need to keep myself busy."

"I think that is a great idea." Grace at finished feeding felix and was now winging him. It was quite for a second the felix let out an almighty burb.

"Yep your just like your daddy belching after food". We both started laughing at that.

"That's nice to see", I turned to see Carlisle come in rather wet. I had to laugh. He came over and sat down putting his wet arm around me.

"Who had the bath you or the children." Just then the children came running in including Jane this time, Marcus following equally as wet.

"Who one this time?" Grace was laughing. "It's a running joke who gets the wettest, us or the kids." Marcus sat down next to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"I won eventually with Carlisle's help." We all chucked at that. Alec then came over the Carlisle holding a book, no words needed. He picked her placed her between us and started to read The Hungry Catapila. I enjoyed listening to Carlisle read to Alec doing the funny lines and actions. I do hope we have children of our own. By the time he was finished I was cuddling Jane and Carlisle had Dimitri on his lap.

"Me next, me next", Dimitri said waving a book in front of Carlisle face. Harry and his Dinosaurs. I was trying not to laugh when Carlisle started to make dinosaur noises. By the time he'd finished both Alec and Dimitri where asleep, but Jane wanted her turn.

"Me neck, me neck," she bounced in my lap. So Carlisle did his bit and read Jane's book Peppa Pig Muddy Puddles. She was asleep when Carlisle finished it. He looked up at Marcus and Grace they were both smiling. Marcus got up and took Dimitri in his arms to bed saying he be back. One by one Marcus took all the children to bed until it was just us 4 adults and baby Felix.

"So tomorrow we will make a plan and go from there ok." Marcus had brought in a bottle of wine after taking Jane to bed, Grace had lemonade.

I laid my head on Carlisle shoulder and nodded. "Yes and Esme and myself will have to get more clothes as we only have what we took with us."

Marcus nodded, but grace jumped in "oh my god yes with all this I forgot to ask how was it." She was practically jumping in her seat.

"It was lovely thank you Grace, we both enjoyed getting to know each other, Grace's eyebrows wiggled," I couldn't stop the giggle and blush so I just hid my head.

"Grace stop teasing" Marcus tickled her side. She just looked at him, with a 'don't care' look and went back to asking question.

"I'm sure Esme will give you all the gory details but I think we are going to go to bed, what do you thing love."

"Yes please, I'm shattered." I got up stretched took Carlisles hand said good night to our hosts and went to bed. We didn't talk much while we were getting ready for bed, I just climbed into bed snuggled into Carlisle and feel into a deep dreamless sleep which I was great full for.

Esme POV

When I awoke the next morning I was wrapped in a tight embrace, with one of his hand under my top holding my breast. I could feel his morning erection nestled in between my backside. At this particular moment I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me. As I tried to move, his over arm that I was laying on came round and wouldn't let me go.

"I need the bathroom, honey I will be right back." I could feel his embrace releasing me slowly. I hopped out of bed, used the bathroom then made my way back to Carlisle, my safety. As I climbed back into bed I was wrapped up again. I could stay like this for ever. Carlisle started to pepper my neck with kisses, I tried to turn around but he stopped me.

"I want to have you this way my sweet." He then proceeded to remove my top and shorts, his boxers I've noticed are gone. He reached down to my lady parts and started to play. I was getting wet very quickly. He then stopped. I moaned in protest. "Ssshhhhhh" he whispered to me. He hand his hand down my leg the going on the inside of my leg and brought it up so I was open at a different angle. "Hold your leg up sweetheart," I would follow directions from him forever. I then felt him rubbing his erection through me then he pushed himself into me. Oh god it was good this way. I brought my leg down over his hip. As he was thrusting into me his was squeezing my breasts and kissing my neck.

"Oh Es yes, you feel so good baby fuck." I had gotten to enjoy Carlisle dirty mouth. Carlisle reached down and started playing with my button.

"Yeeeeesssssss" I moaned out. "Oh I'm gonna, I'm gonna". I then let a silent scream. I had never had an orgasm like it before. Carlisle thrusted 3 time more than relaxed next to me kissing my neck. "You alright Es."

"Mmmmmhhhhhh." He chuckled. After a few minutes. I mumbled out. "We should get up."

"You don't sound too sure about that my love." He tightened his hold on me.

"I'm too comfy." All of a sudden our door banged open and Dimitri and Alec came running in. We both quickly pulled the covers up. They jumped up on the bed bouncing and shouting 'wake up'. Marcus came running in just then in boxers and a wife beater.

"DIMITRI, ALEXANDRA WHAT DID I TELL YOU." They both turned to look at their father and there smiles dropped. "OUT NOW, GET DRESSED FOR SCHOOL. MOVE." They got down of the bed, heads down and walked out.

"Sorry guys, I did tell them to not disturb you." It was then he looked at us. "Oh ok hope they didn't interrupt anything." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

"MARCUS close the door and leave them alone." Grace shouted. It was his turn to turn and walked out closing the door on his way. I turned to Carlisle and we both burst into laughter.

"Come on join me in the shower?" I said as I started to get out of bed. He was out of bed in a shot.

We managed to shower without going another round, but there was lots of touching and kissing. Once we made it downstairs Grace was in the kitchen cleaning up, while Jane was just finished breakfast.

"Good morning you two, I'm sorry about this morning, we tell then not to disturb you."

"Don't worry Grace" I walked up to her, put my hand on her shoulder. "Kids will be kids ok." I turned round to find Carlisle being fed Cheerios by Jane.

"So Marcus will be back in a minute, he's started doing the school run when all this started". She was waving her hand to emphasised recent events.

"I'm sorry Grace to put all this on you."

"Hey we're family, family stick together and Marcus loves taking the kids to school." She smiled at me before turning back to the stove. "I'm making eggs, sausage and biscuits, who's hungry."

"Me, me, me." Jane chanted out. We turned to laugh at Jane who was slapping her table.

"How can you be hungry missy, you've already had breakfast and Cheerios." "Yummy yummy yummy." Jane laughed. "Ok then 3rd breakfast for you."

"Can help at all Grace", Turning towards the kitchen counter.

"Would you mind doing the eggs, the biscuit are in the oven I'm just going to go the bacon and gravy." Grace started to get the items out of the cupboard and fridge.

"Sure." So I set to work. 10 minutes later I was done with the eggs the bacon was nearly ready, the biscuits were out and Marcus walked in the door.

"Oh you two finally out of bed." He came into the kitchen kissed Jane, the Grace, then sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh please Marcus, we were the same. Leave them along or will not get any." Grace was pointing the tongs at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok ok." I still saw him wink at Carlisle. I couldn't help but smile. Once breakfast was served everybody got stuck in including Jane. It was delicious. When everybody finished, we all helped wash up and put away. Grace took Jane to get dressed and get Felix up, we went with Marcus to the living room.

"So what do we do today." Carlisle said from the sofa he was sitting in. I was next to him. Marcus opposite.

"Well I have people out there looking for Cauis and Aro, and so do mom and dad until then you need to stay put." He gave me a small smile. "I know you both need to go back to get more suitable clothes and Carlisle I know you need you medical stuff. We've looked into and we can get you to to your MCAT exam that way you can start studying here. Esme I don't know what you need I'm sorry but we can't take you home it's too dangerous. Grace will be able to help you out with clothes you look about the same size but I don't know about anything else."

I just burst into tears. I couldn't help it. Carlisle wrapped his arm around me and I cried into his shoulder. The men were whispering to each other but I didn't know what about. Once I had calmed down a bit Grace had now joined us with Jane and Felix.

"I know it's not ideal but I could us another pair of hands with these two, if you don't mind." She was trying to make me feel like I was needed and I appreciated that.

"Thank you very much Grace." I gave her a sad smile. I saw Marcus give grace a sideways glance, a minute later they got up took the children and left us.

"I don't know if I can do this Carlisle. I mean I'm used to having to watch my back but this, it's like I've got a bullseyes on by back. This could go on for weeks, months or god forbid it years. We can't stay here that long. It's not fair to then, the kids or us." I had my head in my hands by this point. I felt Carlisle hand on my back rubbing circles.

"I know but I will not risk your safety. I'm so pissed at my brother right now. I will fucking kill him when I get my hands on him. Right now there are good people, people we trust looking for him. I know your scared I am too. But what would rather do go back to our lives thinking we could get shot any minute. No I will not let you live like that." I snapped my head up to look at him.

"You won't let me! What's that supposed to mean. You don't control me Carlisle." He put his hand up to stop me.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Yes I knew it but I was angry and annoyed at the situation and he was the only one I can let my anger out at. I dropped my head again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just don't know what to do." He took my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"I don't know either but we will work through this together ok. Now i think you need to make a list of everything you need and when I got out to my place I will pick up what I can, otherwise Grace can help you out I'm sure."

He learned in and kissed me softly. "You ok now?" I just nodded. "Ok right let's get cracking ok." He pulled me to my feet kissed me again, we then made our way to the kitchen.

"Esme why don't you come with me and we can rummage through my stuff and see what you like and then whatever else you need the boys can get it." Grace linked her arm through mine and we took off to her closet.

Carlisle POV

To see Esme so sad, it was killing me. Grace had managed to get Esme limited amount of clothes. My heart breaks for her.

"So we are going to go to your place get what you need ok."

"So who's here with Grace and Esme?" I need to know Esme is protected.

"Jack, Ross, Stephen and Vincent are here as well as the dogs. They are all trained by Billy. I trust them with my family Carlisle." Marcus looked me in the eye and put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on the quicker we go the quicker we can get back. You got Esme list?" I nodded, while following Marcus out to the garage. Harry was driving, while McCarthy was in the passenger seat. McCarthy had been with us for years, he was built like a brick shit house, bald and gold teeth. He was hard as nails. The drive to my apartment was silent, just thinking.

Once we got to my apartment, Billy and McCarthy got out to check the perimeter. I had made sure I was armed before I left the house. When we got the signal that it was clear we made our way in. I was looking all round. "Don't worry Carlisle we got snipes on the roof just in case." That made me fill a little better. Once inside we checked my apartment, all clear. That's when I registered the mess. It was trashed. Everything was thrown all over place. It was going to be difficult to find everything I needed.

"Make it quick" McCarthy grunted. Man of few words. "I need your help then, it will take me days to go through this lot."

"Ok tell us what you need and were it was before your place was trashed." Marcus had brought several suitcases with him.

"My books, they were one the table along with my laptop. Clothes that's pretty obvious. I will get my weapons." McCarthy was standing by the front door keeping watch. Everybody set to work. I went to my gun safe which was in my bedroom closet. I typed in the code, opened the door to find nothing. Except a photo.

"Oh sit MARCUS, BILLY!" Billy came running in, Marcus turns around.

"What's up." Marcus stood beside me.

"Gone. All gone, no one knows the cope to this safe. But they left this". I turned it over to find a picture of Esme and me on our honeymoon. "What the fuck, no one knew where we where going. Someone followed us there."

"Do you know when that was taken." Billy spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah it was our 5th day there, I remember as it was first time Esme wore that dress, I made a comment about how lovely it was." I turned it over in my hand and here was a note on the back. "Enjoy it why it lasts". Marcus had his phone out pressed to his ear. "Ross, I want you inside the house with Harry. I'll explain when we get back." Marcus snapped his phone shut.

"Come on we need to hurry. I don't know if it's a threat to both or just one of you." He didn't need to tell me twice.

Once I got everything I could get we were gone. Esme would have to wait for some of her stuff it wasn't safe. Marcus phone rang then.

"Yes, WHAT, shit, Billy step on it." He was listening carefully.

"Marcus what's wrong," he just held out his hand to stop me "Marcus is it Esme." He shock his head no. I slumped in my seat. What else has gone wrong. Marcus closed his phone. He turned to look at me.

"Who are Peter, Charlotte and Hazel?" His face didn't give anything away.

"They are Esmes aunt, uncle and I think their daughter. Why?" I didn't like the sound of this.

"I'm sorry Carlisle they were found dead this morning." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh dear god, this will break Esme, wait there are 3 sons, what about them?" I closed my eyes wondering how I'm going to tell Esme.

"That's all I know so far I'm afraid. Does she have any other family." I shook my head. "No her mother was an only child, Jonathan on had Peter. This was Cauis wasn't it."

"As I said I don't know, Charlie Swan is coming by later to talk to Esme." How was I going to tell her. When I find him I'm going to gut him like a fucking fish!

When we returned back to Marcus's, he went off to find Grace, she was putting the children down for a nap. Esme was curled up reading a book. She looked up and smiled at me, but that soon faded, she uncurled herself and stood up.

"What the matter Carlisle." I took her hands and made her sit down with me.

"When I got to my apartment the place was trashed, I don't think anything was taken but whoever managed to get to my gun safe, they broke in an took everything. I want to be honest with you Esme ok." She nodded. "I found a photo left in the guns place. It was a photo of us on our honeymoon." I looked at her beautiful face to see her eyes glazed with tears. "I'm sorry my love but I have something else to tell you. Marcus got a phone call in the car." I took a deep breath. "The police found Peter, Charlotte and Hazel, dead. I'm so sorry."

The scream that came out of Esme's mouth was primal. I gathered her in my arms as she collapsed against me. She was crying her heart out and I was useless. I couldn't take her pain away. I just rocked her, it was all I could do. I don't know how long passed but Esme had cried herself to sleep, so I picked her up and carried her to our bedroom for the time. On he way I passed Marcus and a red eyed grace. Grace just nodded.

"I will bring you some food up later ok. We are hear if you need us." Marcus said as he cuddles his wife. When we git to the bedroom I placed her on the bed, pulled up the covers and slid in next to her. I just held her.

**Please Review. I love hearing from.**

**Any suggestions are welcome x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :- I own nothing.**

**Sorry this was suppost to be posted yesterday. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Esme POV

I woke up in bed with Carlisle. I couldn't believe it. Peter, Charlotte, Hazel dead. All because my brother in law wanted the 'family business '. If this is what was going to happen he could have it for all I care. What about the boys. I sat upright disturbing Carlisle.

"Esme what..?" Carlisle sat up, ran his fingers through his hair.

"What about the boys. Jason, Jared, Lyncon. Where are they." I was bringing to panic.

"I don't know Esme, nobody does, Chief swan is coming over later to talk to you." Carlisle put his arm round me.

"What could of happened to them, oh god what if they are also dead or dying or if they've been taken."

"Esme stop! We don't know anything as of yet. Let the police do there thing and then we can do ours ok."

I couldn't stop thinking about what could be happening. If Carlisle was right, dear lord. There was a knock at the door. Marcus popped his head round the door.

"Charlie here."

"Ok, thanks Marcus we will be down in a minute," Carlisle said.

I didn't want to do this but I know I had to. We got up and headed downstairs, to the sitting room.

"Carlisle, Esme I'm sorry to be seeing you like this." Charlie got up and shook our hands. I went to sit down. Carlisle followed.

"So tell me what happened to my family. I needed to know."

"Are you sure Esme. It's not pretty." Charlie face didn't give away much. I just nodded.

"We believe that they were killed 1 week ago. They were all sitting at the table when we found them. We believe whoever killed them tried to get information out of them." I gasped and cried harder. "Hazel wasn't tho if that's any concelation." I signed in relief. "The boys were there but as of yet we don't know what has happened to them. We have got the scent dogs on them as well as your fathers personal. But now we will be putting round the clock protection for you all. I know you have your own but I would like to put more on."

"Ok thank you Charlie." Marcus piped up.

"What about their funeral. They need to be buried in the family cemetery. My father would want that. God have my parents even been told." Carlisle put his other hand on my knee.

"I'm afraid Esme no one know where your parents are, we can't do any funeral until the post mortem, we need to know how they died."

I jumped up. "YOU KNOW WHAT KILLED THEM YOUR FUCKING BROTHER DID!" I was screaming at Carlisle at that point, I then ran out of the room I couldn't deal with this.

Carlisle POV

I got up to go after her but I felt a hand on my arm. It was Grace.

"I'll go, she won't want to see you right now and may say something she regrets."

I nodded sat back down. "Does Esme need to do anything?" I looked at Charlie.

"No nothing. But the threat is very real. I would like to move you both into a safe house."

"Yeah right, you know my place is safer than anything the state can offer." Marcus spat.

"I know that but I have to ask." Charlie put his hands up in surrender. "I have to ask do you even know if Esme's parents are even alive."

"Yes they are alive if they weren't we would have found there bodies. Cauis wants Esme to suffer so she will fall apart and just hand over the 'business'." Marcus was saying.

"So why not just hand it over now." Charlie asked.

"Are you mad! Dad wouldn't even let Cauis near his business. He would ruin it within 6 months. All he wants is power. And with the Platts he'd have anything he wants and he could go anywhere. No you don't want Cauis to have any of it." Marcus was running his hand through his hair. Must be a family trait.

"Ok well I will head off, I will keep you updated with what I hear if you can do the same." Charlie got up and stuck out his hand to use to shake.

"Certainly Charlie." We shook his hand, then Marcus saw him out. When Marcus came back I was pouring myself a scotch. "Want one?"

"No and I don't think you should either. You need a clear head. We need to find Cauis and Aro and stop this. I don't know how much Esme can take."

I slammed down the glass. "Don't you think I don't know that! This is killing me. I can't do anything."

"That is were your wrong. You can support her, be there for her. She needs you more than you think." Marcus was right. I put my glass down went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water.

"Much better choice," Marcus said from behind me. "Now go find your wife talk to her."

"And if she doesn't want to talk." I stared at him.

"Just talk." With that piece of advice he walked out the room. Great thanks's Marcus. I sat at the kitchen table trying to think about that I was going to do. I must have sat there for a good 20 minutes, as Marcus walked through.

"Still down here." I gave Marcus the finger. "I'm off to pick the kids up." With that he was gone.

I took a deep breath, got up and went to find Esme. I found her in the conservatory , talking to Grace. They both heard me approach. I could tell Esme had been crying but she offered me a small smile. I looked at Grace, she got up.

"Marcus has gone to pick up the kids." "That's my que to go and get a snack ready they are ravenous when they come home." Grace patterned my arm as she walked passed.

"Can I sit down." I waited for a response all I got was a nod. We sat in silence for I don't know how long. But this was ridiculous.

"Look Esme, I'm sorry for what has happened to your family I really am and I'm sorry that it's my brother to blame. I can't chance that but I can try to help you through it." I looked at her she was looking at the ground. "You many not want to talk and that's fine, but please don't shut me out." I left it there.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." She sounded like a small child. All I wanted to do was wrap her up.

"I know it's not your fault but I feel like I need to blame someone as I can't blame and I can't blame the people behind it. I hate that things are going to shit." I snapped my head up Esme swore. She gave me a quick smirk.

"Look we need to be serious about this Esme. We need to stick together. We also need to figure out what happens now with your fathers business. With your cousins gone it lands on you. We don't know what or where your parents are so we need to keep everything going. Can you imagine what would happen if everything went to pot. The people your father has crossed will come looking for payback and sweetheart at the moment that puts you in the firing line."

"Don't sugar coat it will Carlisle. But I know, that's what me and Grace were talking about. I don't want to be in this life style. I never have. But if I give everything up I don't know what will happen. If I can't find my cousins it will be left to me. I don't know what to do. I need to go home. I will get everything that's there. Don't look at me like that I know it's dangerous but what choice do I have."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know I just don't like it. It is dangerous. Let's talk it over with Marcus and dad, see what we can come up with." She stood up and came to sit on my lap.

"Ok I trust you. "She kissed me deeply. The kiss started to get deeper but was interrupted by giggling. We both turned our heads. Dimitri and Alec were standing just outside the conservatory laughing.

Marcus come up behind them making them jump. "You two are going to give these two nightmares." He was pointing between the four of us. "Come on before you corrupt my children." We both laughed at that.

Once we all got to the kitchen Grace was trying to get the kids to do there spelling and reading but they didn't want to know.

"Come on why don't you read to Auntie Esme" I suggested. I looked at Es and she smiled.

"Yeah, come on let's go sit down in the sitting room and we can do spellings as well." The children jumped down and ran to her. Grace came over to me with Felix and a bottle.

"Would you mind feeding him while I get dinner."

"No of course not." She placed Felix in my arms he was fussing, I took the bottle from Grace, placed it at his lips and he opened his mouth, started to suck hard!

"Wow, you have a good suck on there buddy." Grace chucked from the kitchen. "Oh yeah he does, that's why I like to have a break from him." With in minutes Felix had drained the bottle, so I put him over my shoulder to burp him. He let out a man size burp, when he farted. "Just like your daddy right."

"Yep just like me," Marcus raised his head from the book him and Jane were reading on the floor. I looked around, Esme was doing spellings with Dimitri and Alec it was a wonderful sight. It was nice to be here even under these circumstances.

Dinner was a lively affair, talking, laughing, joking. Once dinner was finished, it was bath time. Esme and Grace did it this time, but one they returned they were dry. How I do not know. After Marcus came back from daddy duties it was time to get down to business.

"Ok. I need to go home to find out what is going on. I need to find fathers second in command. That's Logan. Capocrimine." Marcus and myself nodded. "Once I've got hold of him then I can figure where to go from there. How does that sound." Bless her she is so unsure of herself.

"Esme I think you know more than you think. Now about going to the house, I'm not happy with you going there. Can you get hold of Logan any other way." She shook her head. "No he would of gone off grid after what is going on." Marcus was rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"If. Now that is a big if we go, we will have to go at night, yes it's more risky, but is it safer, as we can use the cover of darkness. Let Carlisle, dad and myself work on the details tonight and we maybe can go tomorrow."

Both Esme and myself nodded. "Right let me phone dad and we can go from there, Carlisle you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Marcus nodded and set off to his office. "I'm going to put coffee on anybody else." Grace asked

"Yes please Grace, I will come and help in a minute." Esme turned to face me. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"You are doing the only thing you can do to keep yourself and others safe." I was looking her in the eye. "I think it is very brave of you, I will be hear every step of the way."

"Thank you my love it means the world to know that you are with me." She kissed me. "Now go and talk to your brother and father. I need coffee." We both got up and as she walked away I tapped her ass, she looked back and smiled.

As I walked into Marcus's office he was already on the phone to dad. "Dad Carlisle has just come in."

"Hi dad, has Marcus got you up to speed." I sat down in one of the leather high back chairs need the big oak desk.

"He's giving me a brief explanation, hows Esme holding up." My fathers tone never changing.

"She going as well as can be expected. But she scared. What the hell is Cauis thinking, and were is Aro." I needed to calm down.

"I really don't know. I was as shocked as you guys when I found out. I haven't heard from Aro since the wedding. Your mother even called Annie to see if she had heard from him. Nothing, but then it was a long shot."

"Yeah well can you blame her, the divorce was hard on her." Marcus spoke. No one spoke then. Annie was a lovely girl but after her marriage to Aro she changed. She was a shell of the women she once was.

"Right if you go, you will need a lot of people. I want Charlie to go with u and well as McCarthy. Any men Charlie can spare would be good. If Cauis finds out about this it will be like walking into a hornets nest. So keep it quite! I will come over tomorrow, your mother wants to see the children so."

"I will call Charlie now and see what he can spare," Marcus got up to use the other line.

"Carlisle you do know that you may have to take over the business." Dads voice was hard.

"Yes dad but, Esme has Jonathan's Capocrimine Logan. So he may take over. Esme will be silent in the family business." I kept running my hands through my hair. It was sticking up all over the place.

"Mmmhhhh. Jonathan has spoken very highly of Logan. So if he can come on board that would be good." I could hear my father shuffling papers around.

"Right Charlie will come along and he will bring 6 officers. That should be enough," Marcus sat down.

"Yes that's good. Ok well it's getting late and we need to be ready for tomorrow. Ok good night you two. Marcus kiss my grandchildren for me and your mother." Then he was gone.

"Let's go, I'm shattered." Marcus headed out, going round the house locking up. I went upstairs to bed. Esme was in the shower, so I decided to join her. So I stripped off, opened the door and oh my what a site.

"You just going to stand there or are you coming in" Esme didn't even turn around.

"How did you..." I climbed in and stood in front oh her.

"Well I would be a bit worried if it was either Marcus or Grace." She laughed. I put my hands on her face and drew her in for a seering kiss, she moaned in my mouth and that went straight to my cock. I needed her now. I pushed up against the wall grabbed hold of her ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs round my waist and her hands went into my hair. I used my hand to grab my cock and positioned it at her entrance then thrust the rest of the way in. We both groaned. We needed this. We needed the connection back.

"Oh yes Carlisle, harder yes baby," Esme was trying to keep her cry's quite.

"I love being in your pussy baby, oh feels so good." I took one of her nipples in my mouth, I sucked on it until it puckered then bit it.

"Aarrgghhh, yes oh do it again pllleeease." So I did it again for her. "Yyyeeesssss, oh I'm gonna cum, oh yessssss." I had to kiss her to hide the scream. I thrusted erratically then came myself with a grunt. I layed my head in the swell of her breasts, while Esme was running her hands up and down my back.

When we had both come down from our high we washed each other. I got out first and wrapped a towel around my hips, then gripped on for Esme and wrapped her in the big fluffy towel then grabbed a small on for her hair. When we finally made it to bed, Esme snuggled into me and drifted to sleep me following not long after.

Cauis POV

As I sat outside in my car watching my brother house. I had a fantastic view of the spare bedroom, where Esme was. I didn't want to think about what she was doing with my brother. It should have been me. Carlisle didn't even want anything to do with the family business, let alone the Platts. Just then cell phone went off.

"What!" I barked into the phone.

"Are you still sitting outside Marcus's place?" Aro demanded. Got he was annoying. I know he's the older but gueeze.

"What does it matter to you if I am." I spat back.

"You will be seen and it will blow everything that we have worked for." Aro was panicking for now reason.

"Will you relax. I just want to see what is happening. I just need to how to proceed. We have 3 of them. I just need to know where the parents are so we can take them out. Then I can claim the business as my own."

"It's not that simple. You know that they have loyal people there who could take over." Aro was right.

"Yes I know, but when I get my hands on Esme I can get her to sign over the business to me. I know it's not how it's normally done but once I'm in control I can replace Platts men with my own. But I need to get my foot in the door." I was shouting now. He knows this. "Look nothing is happening tonight so I'm coming back. Meet me in 30 minutes. " I shut the phone off started the car and drove off to the warehouse.

Carlisle POV

We were both up early today we needed to get the ball rolling. Marcus did the school run again, when he cane home mom and dad had met him outside.

"Carlisle, Esme it's so good to see you again. How are you both holding up." My mom cane straight over to Esme and myself kissing and hugging us both.

"I think we are both doing ok under the circumstances mom." I smiled at mom.

"Yeah I'm not to bad thank you Elizabeth." Esme was clearing the breakfast away. Grace was feeding Felix. Jane was still asleep.

"Carlisle can you come into your brothers office with us please."

"Sure thing dad." When I got in and sat down. Dad pulled out a folder and handed it to me. "What this?"

"Just open it." Inside was a list of names. Jason, Jared, Lyncon were at the top followed by Esme name. I looked up at my father.

"It's a list of the people who are in charge after Jonathan. It done by blood first, the second in command. So Esme is right that after her it's Logan. He's like a brother to Jonathan. But it still makes Esme in charge. For Logan to take over Esme has to pass the baton so to speak, officially. There has to be a handover ceremony, blood is spilled. Then everything is handed over. Then it is in Logan's hands. But this is only if Logan wants it." Dad got up and made himself a drink.

"Really dad it's 9.30 in the morning." Marcus chastised. Dad just ignored him.

"Esme was thinking about being a silent boss, if Logan didn't want it." Dad nearly chocked.

"What! That has never been done. You can't have a female boss, no one will take her seriously." Dad gulped his drink down and poured another.

"Think of this was if Esme was in charge Logan would keep his position but to everybody else he's boss." Both Marcus and dad were shaking their heads.

"No you don't get it. If it got back to anybody that a women was running the show it would be a disaster. Yes women work with her fathers company, but running it it's a whole different ball game."

I had my head in my hands. "So you would suggest that Esme pass the buck so to speak." They both nodded. "That is all under the assumption that Jonathan and Mary are dead." Again they nodded. I'm just praying they are alive.

Esme POV

"So Anthony was telling what's been going on, I'm so sorry about Peter, Charlotte and Hazel. If there is anything I can do. Please just ask." Elizabeth placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I turned back to washing up.

"So what are we going to do all day." I don't think Elizabeth realised that we couldn't go out.

"We can't go anywhere Elizabeth, it's too dangerous." Grace passed Felix to her then went to get Jane who was crying over the monitor.

"Tosh, you think my own son would hurt me." Elizabeth was living in cloud cuckoo land if she thought cauis wouldn't hurt her. But I bit my lip to stay quite.

"Nanna," Jane yelled and tried to wriggle out of Graces arms. "Janie, how's my girl doing." Elizabeth passed Felix to me. Jane got up on Elizabeth lap and was babbling away to her and she was nodding as if she understood every word. It was quite amusing.

"Park" Jane asked. "No sorry sweetie," Grace started to say, but Elizabeth cut in. "Yes sweetheart we can go to the park." Both myself and grace just stared at her.

"No sorry Elizabeth Jane is not going to the park, it's not safe." Grace was putting her foot down, but Elizabeth didn't listen.

"Of nonsense Grace, come on Jane let's get your shoes." Grace just looked like she had been slapped. Grace picked Jane up and turned to face Elizabeth down, but luckily for who I don't know the men came out.

"Of thank god. Will you tell you mom and your wife that she can't take Jane to the park and we can't go out." Grace was trying to console a crying Jane.

"Elizabeth we talked about this on the way over." Anthony stepped forward and placed his hand on her arm. She shook it off

"And I told you that my sons wouldn't hurt a hair on my head." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"But what about my daughter mom" Marcus was standing next to Grace with an arm around her. Having taken Felix from me.

"Cauis or Aro wouldn't hurt Jane."

I lost it. "One of them them murdered my niece. She was 9 years old." I was crying. Elizabeth didn't say anything at that. I just went to Carlisle and wrapped my arms around him I just wanted him to swallow me up. He ran his hand up and down my back. I could hear mumblings but I wasn't listening. I was just inhaling Carlisle smell, it relax me.

"Right Elizabeth no going anywhere either on your own or with the children do you understand me." I could hear the anger in Anthony voice.

"Anthony aren't you being a bit over precious. These are our sons." Will she ever except that her sons are not what she things them to be.

"They may well be my children Elizabeth, but I will not put my other family and my grandchildren in harms way. If you are so sure they will not harm you, you go find them and see what's going on."

"What!" All of use turned to look at Anthony. I couldn't believe he was saying that.

Elizabeth looked at her husband in shock horror. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"That's what I thought Elizabeth." Anthony took her by the arm. "I think we will head home. I will be in contact boys." Then he practically pulled her out the door.

"No park," Jane cried. Grace held her close and rocked her. "Not today baby I'm sorry. But how about we make cookies with auntie Esme." Grace looked at me and smiled.

"I think that is a great idea." I walked over to them both and kissed Jane cheek. "What cookies shall we make? Chocolate chip." Jane gave a toothy smile at that. "Right let's get to it." The three of us went into the kitchen to start baking.

Marcus and Carlisle sat down at the kitchen table as we got the ingredients out.

"I can't believe Elizabeth wanted to take Jane out," Grace was still angry, not that I blame her.

"Yeah I know love, don't know what's up with her." Marcus said as he was leaning back in the chair with Felix gurgling away. "I'm sure dad will find out what the problem is."

"I think we should go now to Jonathan and Mary's, yes cover of night will be better but it will be more dangerous. What do you think Carlisle." Marcus said looking at Carlisle. Carlisle then looked at me.

"Yeah I think now is probably ok, but just the three of us. Less conspicuous. And Es you need to be quick in getting the info." I just nodded. If I was honest I was terrified.

"Right Carlisle mentioned you can shoot." I nod. "Ok come with me then both of you and I can see if I have anything that will suit you Esme." I hesitated.

"Esme?" Carlisle came to my side, cupped my face. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"I can shoot at a range but the thought of shooting someone. I don't know if I can do it. "

Carlisle kissed me. "That is why we are going with you. But. I can assure you in the moment you will be able to do anything."

He kissed me again. "Better." I nodded I couldn't talk if I tried I think I would cry. Carlisle took my hand and led me to where Marcus gun safe was. In his office.

"Esme this is for your protection ok. I hope you don't have to use it." Marcus was standing next to the safe. It was 6 guns in there. Three glocks, 2 shotguns and a beretta. "What would suit you better."

Carlisle POV

I could see Esme was shaking. Not the best for handing a gun. "I don't think it is wise for Esme to carry its not safe for her," I turned to Marcus.

He nodded. "Yes I think your right. You'll take the beretta right." He took it out and handed it to me then gave me the clip.

I loaded the gun with the clip and took a second one just in case. I borrowed one of Marcus's holders, put it on and holstered my weapon.

I turned to Esme she had composed herself some what, I took her hand and led her out to the kitchen. I cupped her face. "You are strong Es you can do this ok?" She nodded, took a deep breath, squared her shoulders. She was ready.

Marcus came passed, walked straight to Grace, Jane and Felix who was in his rocker. He whispered something to her but it was a private moment so I turned away.

"Ok let's go. I want to be home by school pick up." Marcus was now all business. Sharp, hard.

I took Esme hand and followed him out to the garage. I helped Esme get into the SUV then I got into the front passenger seat.

The drive to the Platt house was silent. We drove round, took a different root, back tracked just to be sure. Once there we did two drive bys. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I got out and slipped in the front door. There was no lock left just police scene tap. Once inside I checked every room for uninvited guests. Nothing. That's good. I signaled to Marcus and esme and himself came in. Esme took us to her fathers office. She didn't look around whether shouldn't look I don't know. We closed the shutters didn't turn on lights just used flash lights.

Esme went straight to work. Looking through the fathers books for any and all info she would need. Marcus and myself kept guard constantly patrolling. I knew Jonathan didn't trust computers they could be hacked but paper was better.

"Ok got everything I need I think. If I haven't tough. I want to go."

We positioned Esme between us as we went out. Always looking in every corner. Every shadow had to be looked at. Even when we were in the car we didn't rest. We finally took a breath when we pulled into the garage. We had been a total of 2 hours. But it felt like 2 days.

We walked into the house to find grace and Jane finishing the cookies. The look on Graces face was one of great relief. Both Marcus and myself put the guns back in the safe before we went any further. Once I was back in the kitchen Esme was sitting at the table with a stack of papers in from for her. I walked up to her kissed her forehead sat down next to her putting my hand on her thigh. Marcus came over picked up Jane and kissed Grace. I could tell everybody was glad it was done.

"I will go through all this later but now I would like one of your wonderful cookies." Esme reaches over a grabbed one taking a big bite.

"Mmmmmhhhhh. These are delicious Jane you and mommy did a really good job."

My body responds to Esme's sounds in the only way it knows how to. My cock springs to life. I have to think of my grandmother naked to make it go away.

The rest of the day was quite. Just talking about nothing in particular. Weather, football, how the children are doing at school. I think the children knew something was different they did as they were told. Dinner was quite. The children went to bed on time no fuss, which according to Grace never happens. We went to bed early that night but my night was far from over. I needed to claim Esme as mine. I needed to show her how much I loved her.

I climbed into bed next to her. It seemed Esme had the same idea. As I laid down she straddle my legs just below my cock. She was naked. She took my cock out of my boxers and started to pump it making it painfully hard. She then moved so that she was just hovering over it. Esme placed my cock at her entrance just getting the head wet with her juices, before I new that she was going she had lowered herself down fully swallowing my cock in her pussy. She was still tight. It felt great. I grasped her hips trying to get her to move but she wouldn't.

"No Carlisle. I want to control this." She rotated her hips. I think my eyes rolled back in my head. Esme placed her hands on my chest and began to ride me like I was a prized stallion. I was lost. From watching her tits jiggle, to seeing my cock disappear into her pussy I knew I wasn't going to last long. When I tried to put my hands on her tits she shook her head. "No!" Then Esme did something I didn't expect. She started to play with her clit herself rubbing in circles while her other hand played with her tits.

"Oh god yes. Oh that is a fucking glorious site. Fuck me Es." I could tell she was nearly ready to come by her irratic movements. She then threw her head back mouth open trying not to make a sound. It was that sight that sent me over the edge. I thrust up into her several times shooting me cum deep into her waiting pussy. Then she collapsed on my panting.

"Oh Esme that was fantastic. Thank you baby." I kissed her sweaty forehead. She mumbled a your welcome but was already half asleep. So I rolled us over covered us up, snuggled with her and drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

Esme POV

I woke up the next morning alone. I could here the shower on. I could go and join Carlisle but I'm just so comfortable. I snuggled back down under the duvet. I needed to do a lot today. It was going to be a long day. I heard the water shut off. I knew in a about 5 minutes I was going to come face to face with a handsome man that was impossible to resist. And with him being just from the shower i knew I would be a gonna. Just as I closed my eyes the bathroom door opened. I couldn't hear him but I new he was there I could sense him. I felt a few drops of water on my face, I tried not to smile but I couldn't help it.

"I know your not asleep missy." Carlisle kissed me. I cracked my eyes open. There he was wet hair slicked back, a few droplets of his face, neck and chest with a towel low on his hips. I growned then rolled over.

"Go away," I tried to sound sleepy. But I knew Carlisle wouldn't fall got it. He pulled the covers back and attacked me tickling my sides.

"Stop, stop, uncle time out anything stop I will end up peeing myself." I was laughing so much I nearly did. Carlisle stopped I shot up out of bed, ran to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I came back into the bedroom Carlisle was sitting on the bed still in his towel.

"Now that is a sight I could watch all day." His eyes roamed my naked body. Just a look could make me squirm. I walked over to him and stood between his legs. His hands automatically went to my hips and his head fell to my breasts. "You are a very deadly creature Mrs Cullen. You could get me to do just about anything looking like that."

I laughed. "I could say the same thing Mr. Cullen. Now as much as I would love to stay like this we need to get up and sort through fathers paperwork." Carlisle kissed my breasts. I pushed away from him. "No. I know where that leads to Mr." I pointed my finger at him. "I'm going for a shower."

"Can I join you," he looked at me with such love.

"No, you've had one, you and I both know where it would lead." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Yes I do indeed. You get dressed and would you be so good as to get me some coffee please."

"Anything for you my love." He got up kissed me. As I turned to leave he pinched my backside causing me to jump and squeak.

I let the hot water wash over my body it felt nice. I washed my hair, then my body. Once I was done I climbed out and wrapped by body in a towel and used another to dry my hair. When I opened the door there was a cup of coffee, a bowl of fruit and some toast. I smiled. I sipped my coffee, nibbled my toast as I got dressed, blow dried my hair. When I was ready I made my way downstairs to find Marcus and Grace trying to get Jane to eat breakfast while trying to feed Felix.

"Come on Janie just a little bit more." She shook her head. "Come on Jane."

"Cookie cookie cookie." Jane chanted.

I couldn't help but laugh. It looks like Jane found the left over cookies from last night. They all turned to me. "Sorry."

"You just wait," Grace smiled. "Right Jane no cookies until you eat your breakfast. Or I will give them all the Auntie Esme." The look of horror on her face was comical. She started to eat her breakfast but very slowly.

I look around for Carlisle. Marcus noticed. "He's in study trying to see if he can when and were he can take his MCAT."

"Ok. Yeah he said he needed to take it." I walked over to kitchen to get another cup of coffee.

"Ok I can do my MCAT exam next month. They will send the information through." Carlisle came over to me put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Morning love."

"Good morning, thank you for breakfast." I turned to kiss him. We were interrupted by the gate, the security office would check them out. It was then the house phone went. Marcus answered. "Ok yes. Send them up." We were all very confused.

"Charlie and a deputy are on there way up, something's up." Marcus went to the front door to wait for Charlie.

I looked at Carlisle, trying to think what would bring Charlie here. Could it be what we didn't last night. So many things were running through my mind. Marcus came back in with Charlie and his deputy. We all went into the sitting room, sat down and waited anxiously.

"I will cut to the chase" Charlie was sitting forward arms on his knees. "Esme you parents home was set alight during the early morning. 911 was called at around 3am this morning."

I didn't know what to say. I was in shock.

"Was the fire contained or did it destroy the house." Carlisle asked.

"The fire was contained in the study but we found a body of a man." I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. "We know he was shot but this moment in time that's all we know. He was too badly burnt to make a formal ID so we are waiting for dental records. Now I know the 3 of you went to house yesterday morning." All three of us looked at each other. Charlie smirked. "Come on guys. I had the house watched."

"I should have known." Marcus muttered. "We getting sloppy Carlisle if neither of us saw them. That's bad very bad."

"Yes it is." Charlie was deadly serious. "I take it there was no body there when you entered or left." Charlie raised his eyebrow.

All three of us shook our heads. "No nothing. Yes it was a mess, but no body." Carlisle answered.

"I have to ask I'm assuming you are each other alibis?" "Yes we were all here, you can check the cameras here and in the security hut. I only went out to pick up the kids." Marcus started to get up.

"I will check the hut on the way out. I will check the house cameras just so I can say I have seen them." Charlie then turned to me. "Esme we have concluded the post mortem on your aunt, uncle and cousin. I will spear you the details. The cause of death was a gun shoot to the temple." I could feel the tears welling up. "Now in regards to their funerals, I know you wish to have them buried at the family cemetery. We have been in contact and your family will be held at the undertakers until you and your parents can bury them."

The tears started to fall then, Carlisle grabbed my hand. "Thank you Charlie, you don't know what that means to me and my parents."

"Right can I take a look at the cameras Marcus then we will be on our way." Charlie and his deputy stood.

"Yes of course it's in my study" Marcus showed them the way.

Just then Jane ran in with a cookie her mouth. "Ookie ookie." She ran towards me.

"Oh I see you got your cookie sweetie. "I managed to grab her and put her on my lap.

"Yummy ookie," she was waving it round with a mouthful as well. I couldn't help but laugh. Grace came in with Felix.

"There you missy I turn my back for 2 seconds." Sat collapsed on the other sofa with Felix who was now wide awake. "I love my kids to death but sometimes I wonder why we had them so close together."

"I'm just too sexy to resist," Marcus said as he came back into the sitting room.

"Oh dream on lover boy. You took advantage of me. I was drunk, that is a very rare occasion." She leaned hear head back and closed her eyes.

No one was going to talk about happened with the children here but I think we were all trying to think of who it could be.

"Ze ookie," Jane pushes her cookie towards me.

"No thank you sweetie you eat it." Jane happily munched away on her soggie cookie. I smiled at her.

We sat in silence for a while. I needed to get out I was going crazy. This was just getting worse and worse by the day. I just wanted my old life back.

Carlisle POV

I felt sorry for Esme. Life was going all out control for her. After Charlie left we didn't talk. What was there to talk about. Esme was distant all evening, she really only interacted with the children. When we went to bed she was quite I tried to get her to talk but didn't push. Esme was in bed when I finished in the bathroom, she was curled up on her side of the bed. I could see her body shaking. I climbed into bed, gently picked her up in my arms and held her. There was nothing I could do or say but the one thing I could do was this. I don't know how long we stated like that, we must have fallen asleep as when I woke the next morning Esme was gone.

**Hope your enjoying things so far. Thing will get worse I'm affraid.**

**Any spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Please review, so i know what you think. x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Carlisle POV

I jumped out of bed glancing at the clock. 5.35am. I checked the bathroom, nothing she's not in the shower. I ran downstairs she wasn't in the kitchen, sitting room or conservatory. I was starting to panic. Then I saw her. Sitting under the apple tree, she had a throw round her, drinking I assume coffee. McCarthy was standing not 5 feet from her. I felt a bit better she had protection. McCarthy saw me then, said something to Esme and she walked back towards the house, towards me. I opened the door, nodded to McCarthy, he nodded back a silent thanks. Esme sat down on the conservatory chair and looked at me.

"You scared me half to death Esme." I was looking at her as if I hadn't seen her in days.

"I needed to get out, I called the hut and McCarthy said he would come outside with me. I wanted a walk but he wouldn't let me, so that was then next best thing. I had to clear my head." She said sipping her coffee.

"How long have you been out there." I sat down next to her, she was a little chilly but not to bad.

"Only since 5. I didn't want to wake you." She looked at me as I was going to be angry. Well yes I was angry but at least she had got protection out there.

"I wish you would have. Is there any more coffee?" I needed it this morning.

"Yes, can you get me another on please." Esme gave me her mug. I nodded and walked off to the kitchen. I understood where Esme was coming from. We needed our own space, but being house bound was a nightmare. When I got back to the conservatory Esme was looking at some papers. It was the ones from her fathers office. I placed the coffee down, sat down next to her and waited.

"I know police are doing all they can but, I think we need to get Logan in on this, maybe he can speed things up, I don't like being a prisoner."

"Ok well let's go through this lot and see what we can come up with." We spent the next 2 hours going over all the paper work that was to do with Jonathan's business. It appeared that there was nothing out of the ordinary going on, just things ticking over, that is until we reached the last of the paperwork for the last gun shipment.

"It says here that the shipment was supposed to be made two weeks ago, but there is no information about it. All the others have a invortery of all the guns supplies, why not this one." Esme took it out of my hands and examined it.

"I've heard of this man Vincent Volturi. There are rumours that he works for FBI, that he is trying to arrest my father for his activities. But there is also talk that he might be able to provide information to bring down a rival mob. Logan would be the one to take to about this."

I rummaged through the paperwork and found what I was looking for, so let's call him." Just them grace walked in. "There you are, I was going to send out a search party Marcus is looking for you both." I nodded, took Esme's hand and led her to the office.

"What can we do for you Marcus," I asked as we walked into his office. He was sitting behind his desk with the phone to his ear.

"Come on in, I'm on hold with police." We sat down unsure as to why. "They have an ID on the body found at Jonathan's. Yes I'm still here. Ok your sure. Ok thank you very much." Marcus put the phone down and looked at both of us. "Apparently it was a local drug dealer. Saw the place was tapped, apparently got high then forgot to put a cigarette out properly."

"So this was nothing but a sad ending for someone." Esme was always concerned about people.

"Yeah, so that is at least one thing of our plate. We were going through the paperwork this morning and as the police are getting nowhere I was thinking of getting Jonathan men involved." I said hoping Marcus would agree.

"Yeah I think that is a good idea. So where do you want to start." Marcus had his phone in hand.

"Logan," Esme said as she stood up and took the phone from Marcus. She walked over to the other side of the room. I could hear snippets of the conversation. When she came back over she handed Marcus back his phone and sat down.

"He's been following what's happening through the grapevine, he's been making enquiries, he will be here later today to discuss what been going on he didn't want to say much over the phone."

"That's understandable, well there is not much else to do but wait." So that's what we did. Logan didn't keep us waiting long. I've never met him but Esme has. When he arrived he was dressed in a pinstriped suit, dark hair slicked back. He had an oval face, olive skin and grey eyes.

"Logan it's lovely to see you," Esme greeted him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes Esme it lovely to see you as well. You are looking beautiful. You much be Carlisle, I'm sorry I wasn't at the wedding, family emergency." I shook his hand. He had a good grip.

"This is my brother Marcus and his wife Grace." They made the introductions.

"You have a lovely home. Thank you for looking out for Carlisle and Esme after what has happened. I know Jonathan and Mary will greatly appreciate it."

"Carlisle is my brother so I would do anything for him. Let's go and sit down." We all gathered in the sitting room. Grace brought in coffee and biscuits.

"Right let me start by saying I'm sorry for what has happened to you both and also to Peter and Charlotte, I knew them very well. As for your parents, I know they are well. I have had a brief phone call from them. Before all the questions, I don't know where they are. The phone call was from a public pay phone, we tried to track it but couldn't. They have asked that I take control which I have, they have also asked that you be kept safe and out of what is happening. Now in regards to Cauis and Aro we have people out looking for them, we have had sittings here in the city. Your nephews I cannot say. We have heard nothing from them. No ransom, nothing at all. So until we get conformation about weather they are alive or not we have to assume they are alive.

No one spoke, just taking it all in. It was Esme that's spoke first.

"So are you taking control of everything as I've found some information in fathers paperwork that I don't understand. There is an shipment that was two weeks ago from Vincent Volturi. Do you anything about it."

"Yes I do. Vincent Volturi is FBI. Your father is working with him to bring down the Ricci family. They are a nasty family. They traffic in women and children mainly."

"You mean human trafficking." Marcus put his arm around Grace protectively. I did the same to Esme.

"Unfortunately yes. It's a big business. Vincent is willing to ignore what your father does so he can get someone far worse off the scene." Logan sat back and looked at everybody. "Now, to answer your first question, yes I'm taking charge." Esme relaxed into me. "You are still in a lot of danger. So I urge you not to go anywhere without protection."

"I'm a prisoner here." Esme sounded so downhearted. I can't blame her.

"Esme it is for you own protection. All we want is to keep you safe." Marcus spoke up

"Yes but what about you, Grace and the children, they are putting there lives at risk. And Carlisle he's a target."

"Esme listen to me." Marcus sat forward. "We knew what would happen, we discussed it. I have security here, I also have the best camera system. No body goes in or out with my say so. Please you don't need to worry about us."

"I don't think Esme will ever be happy until we are in our own home and all this is over." I put my hand on Esme knee, kissed her cheek. "Am I right my love."

"I hate this. I would like things to settle down," Esme mumbled.

"Right as for now you don't need to anything, but stay safe. I will keep in contact but it will be minimal. Once I have more information I will let you know."

"So what we just wait." I was getting impatient.

"Yes I'm afraid so, as far as we can gather Cauis and Aro believe that Jonathan and Mary are dead. So the conclusion is that they have Esme's nephews, as they are next in line to the business."

"I'm sorry what I'm about to say sweetheart, but while not just them and come straight after Esme." I squeezed her knee. She nodded, as if she was thinking the same thing.

"I think, they are trying to get information out of them. It's not as simple as just killing all member of a family to get the their business. They have to get all their allies and people like me. Second, third in command. Because if they get me someone else will be in my place. It does down the ranks until there is only minor players left. That is when they will try to take over. But they don't know how many there are, so that's the information they are trying to get. That is why you are so important. If they manage to break the boys and they give up all the names. People will not take Cauis seriously if there is still a Platt out there. So as long as your are kept alive, they can't get hold of your fathers business."

Esme curled into me as if she pushed hard enough she would disappear. "So I will be sending two more guards over here for you and Carlisle. Perry and Rob. I believe you know them."

Esme nodded. "They were my guards when I was living at home." Her voice was only a whisper.

"I think we need to give it a break now." Logan nodded. I was concerned about Esme. What will this do to her emotionally.

"I understand. I'm hoping to get an update by next week. I will give Perry the information and he can pass it on." Logan got up, I tired to get up but couldn't Esme was clinging to me. I shook his hand and Marcus and Grace saw him out.

It was then I decided that we needed to get out go somewhere. I knew it was risky but if I didn't i was going to loose my wife. But where to take her that was safe or could be made safe. I looked at Esme she just stairing off into the distance. I needed to talk to Marcus but when I tried to move Esme just clung to me tighter. I held her tighter. Esme clung to me for a good couple of hours, Marcus and Grace kept the children out of the way, but I think they would have been a good distraction. We didn't talk, just cuddled.

"I'm sorry I zoned out like that Carlisle." Esme whispered.

"You don't have to apologise sweetheart, you were given shocking news and you needed time to process it. How do you feel now?" Esme moved to looked me in the eye.

"I feel better. Like I can face most things now." She leaned over and kissed me. "Thank you for sitting with me."

"I will sit with you forever you know that Esme." It was then I heard her stomach growl. "Right you need food." I took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Everybody was eating dinner.

"Uncle Carly" cried Dimitri and Alec, Jane just mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"There is food for you both in the oven I didn't want to disturb you." Grace started to get up and get it but Esme stopped her.

"You sit down I'm quite capable, enjoy your dinner." Esme started to get our plates filled with dinner. Chicken casserole, mash and green beans. We sat round the table and chatted with everybody, taking about how school was what they did. We found out that Dimitri has a girlfriend.

"We will have to have her round for dinner then won't we." Grace looked at Marcus and winked.

"No momma, you embarrass me. Maisie wont like it here she vegtarian, she doesn't eat meat." Dimitri was quite proud of himself for knowing that.

"It's vegetarian sweetie, and I know what it means. You eat vegetarian meals sometime." Grace answered. Dimitri shook his head.

"No momma, I always eat meat. I don't like vegtables." We all had a little giggle at that. Oh to be 5 years old again.

"I thought you like Chloe last week anyway." Marcus asked.

"No I don't like her anymore she got cooties," with that Dimitri stuck out his tongue.

"Not all girl have cooties do they Dimitri?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "No momma, auntie Esme and Alec and Jane don't have cooties."

"That's good to know." Marcus and I said.

"No cooies" Jane cried. "That's right sweet pea you don't have cooties." Marcus said as he kissed her blond hair.

Once dinner was finished and tidied away, I managed to grab Marcus while we were bathing the children. He was drying Jane as the others two played in the bath.

"I want to take Esme somewhere in the next few days and yes I know it's dangerous but she needs to get out. It's doing her health any good." Marcus passed me Jane as I got her nappy on and pjs.

Right Dimitri you were first in so first out." He grabbed his son and started to dry him. "Yes I understand what you mean, do you have any idea of where you will take her." I have finished dressing Jane, then handed Marcus Dimitri pjs.

"Yes I think I do, but need to think about security." It was Alec turn to get out and dressed, but she decided that she didn't want to.

"No I won't," was her answer to her father saying it was time to get out.

"Alec come on it's nearly bed time." She hit her hand on the water causing a very big splash. Getting both of us wet.

"Alexandra out now!" Marcus used his dad voice. She shook her head. So Marcus picked her up out of the bath, placed her on the mat and started to dry her all the while Alec as crying. "You had your chance Alec and now you have to deal with it." He got her dressed and placed her in her room, still crying. She was refusing to do anything. "Right I will go get your mother. I love you sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head.

As we came down to the kitchen the ladies where sitting drinking coffee. "What's all the commotion?" Grace inquired

"Alec wasn't playing ball so she is in her room crying, so you may need to work your magic." Marcus walked over to her kissed her. Grace got up, passed Felix over and went to find her daughter. I sat down next to Esme, kissed her shoulder. She turned and smiled at me.

"I was thinking we could go out tomorrow. " Esme head whipped round I nearly thought it would fall off.

"What. We can't to too risky." I placed my hand over hers. We will think about security, but it will be good for us, good for you." I gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her.

"Right Alec is asleep and they other two are in bed." Grace came into the kitchen. "Just this one to go." She kissed Felix head.

"We are going to take a walk around the garden," I stood and took Esme's hand. "Could you let security know please," I was looking at Marcus. He nodded.

I guided Esme out to the conservatory, then out the door to the garden. It wasn't quite dark yet. Marcus and Grace have a lovely garden. It's mainly all grass with a cobble stone border. In the middle is a small pond with a water feature as well, all fenced in for the children's safety. In the top part near the house is an outdoor play area for the children.

I released Esme hand, but then wrapped it around her waist pulling her to me. She was quiet for quite a while. "Penny for your thoughts my love." I kissed her cheek. Esme stopped turned to me, placed her hand on my cheeks and kissed me.

Esme POV

I loved this man I really did. He would do anything for me. After I kissed him I took his hand back in mine and just walked along the path. It was lovely to get out even if it was the garden.

"I'm sorry this is not how I wanted our first few months as husband and wife to be." Carlisle kissed my knuckles.

"It's not your fault, it's part of my life, yes your brothers involvement is not normal but it's my life. I just didn't understand when I was younger. I was protected from it. Knowing that you are here with me makes it easier to cope. So where are you thinking of taking me then." I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Every time I think of the place, I think about security and how it can't be done. But this is nice." We come up to a large oak tree, Carlisle pulls me down so I'm sitting in his lap. He runs his nose along my cheek to my jaw, then kissing his way back up.

"This is just perfect I whispered. I leaned my head on his shoulder, I was playing with his wedding band. Just sitting here, I was thinking about children, I could see them running around a garden like this, two maybe 3 children. "I'd like to live somewhere round here, with a big garden so they can play out there in the summer, plus we would be close to Marcus and Grace."

"I think that is a lovely idea, we will have to keep a look out to see if any are on the market." Carlisle had his eyes closed but a small smile on his face. He look contented. After a while it go a little chilly, so we decided to head in and go to bed.

That is how we spent the next serval months. Lock up in Marcus and Graces house. We never did get out but most evening we would go for our little walk around the garden. Just waiting for this to move forward.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know some people may not like were this story is going but if you can stay with me it does get better. I promise.**

**Again please review. I love ready them, telling me what you think.x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**Just a warning there is some upsetting stuff in this chapter, so just be warned.**

Esme POV

We had celebrated Carlisle's birthday without much fuss. I was able to get him a personalised briefcase online. It was not what I had wanted to get but it was all I could do. That night was a bit special. We took a bath together, then made love. Then there was our first thanksgiving. It was lovely to be with Carlisle, Marcus, Grace and the children. We all stuffed ourselves silly. Now it's Christmas. Our first Christmas as a married couple. It's a bittersweet moment.

It would have been wonderful to celebrate Christmas on our own in either our own house or Carlisle's apartment, but it was not to happen.

Logan's men had tired on several occasions to capture Cauis and Aro but they kept moving around so no one could find out where they were. We had had several reminders that we where not safe.

The first time was when Carlisle went to take his MCAT exam. Harry drove him there, nobody was aloud to stay with him of course. When the exam finished Harry picked him up, drove home. As they were approaching home something hit the windshield of the car causing it to crack. Harry got out to look and found a brick with a picture round it. It was a picture of Carlisle entertaining his exam with 'watching you' written on the back. No one saw who through it.

The next time was Carlisle birthday. They sent him a birthday card hoping he enjoys his last birthday. We were all on edge these days. The mail was now checked, the children had to be taken to school in the SUV that is the only car that is fully protected. Thanksgiving went by with no problems that is why we think that Christmas is going to be bad.

Grace had done wonders on the house. It was beautiful decorated. There was a huge tree in the entrance way, the colour theme was gold and silver. There was several small trees dotted about, tinsel on the stair railing. There was mistletoe hanging in most of the archways. It was 23rd December the children were off school and loving it. We were all on tender hooks tho. Logan's men were trying. There was still no sign of my cousins but we were still hopeful. The one thing that has kept me going is Carlisle. He's been my rock. We were all sitting down eating dinner when Billy called from the security hut. Marcus was gone for a couple of minutes, when he came back he was trying to stay calm.

"Grace honey, can you the children to the playroom upstairs please." Marcus whispered something to Carlisle, then looked at me. "Esme do you think you could help Grace please."

I looked at Marcus then Carlisle. "Esme please," Carlisle asked. There was something going on.

"Yeah ok." I picked up Jane and took Dimitris hand as Grace had Alec and Felix. The playroom was next to the children's bedroom, we ushered everybody in then Grace locked the door. I never noticed it had a keypad lock. I looked at Grace and she shook her head. It's a very secure playroom. Something was not right.

Carlisle POV

When Marcus asked Grace and the children to leave during dinner in new something wasn't right. I definitely needed Esme with them. When they had gone I turned to Marcus. "What's up?"

"Problems down at the hut," was all he said

"Damm it Marcus I'm not Grace or Esme tell me." I was not in the mood to be kept out of the loop.

"Billy thinks one of Esme's cousins has just been thrown out of a car outside. He's in very bad shape, not to likely to survive. We need to go down there and find out what is going on." We both walked out the door towards the hut. What I saw was horrendous. On the floor was a body of man not very old. He had no clothes on, and the smell was terrible. He had no hair, swollen black eyes and a very broken nose, cracked and split lip. I could tell that his arms were broken in multiple places, he was missing several fingers. He had electrical burns on his arms and torso. There was blood running down his legs from I can only imagine was from his genitalia. His knee caps where shot out and his feet, well god only know what happened to them.

Billy had a blanket over him and was talking to him gently. He was trying to figure out who is was. Billy motioned me to come over and talk to him.

"Hi can you here and understand me." I asked gently. He nodded. "Can you talk." He shook his head. He was trying to talk, opening and closing his mouth but nothing was coming out. "Ok ok shhhhh. I'm going to ask some questions and I just want you to nod ok." He nodded.

"Ok is your name Jason." He shook his head

"Are you Jared." Again he shook his head.

"Are you Lyncon." Ne nodded. Ok

"Ok lyncon, help is coming. My name is Carlisle, I married Esme." He nodded his head several times. He was trying to grasp my shirt. So I took both his hands in mine. He had lost 7 fingers, but I tried to offer comfort.

"Do you know who did this to you?" He nodded.

"Was it Cauis?" He nodded and shook his head. I was confused.

"Yes it was but no." He shook his head.

"Was Aro there". He nodded his head violently. Thought so he was the sadistic one.

"Was there anybody else?" He nodded. He then took one of his hands out of mine and showed me his 3 fingers that were left.

"There were three others there." He nodded.

"Did you know them." A shake of his head.

"Was Jared or Jason there." He let out a silent cry and nodded his head.

"I have to ask, are they alive." He shrugged his shoulders. He then started to grab my hand again, so I gave it to him. He then grabbed my wedding band.

"What the matter, I'm sorry I don't know." I was trying to stay calm, for his sake. Then Marcus said something that put a chill down my spine.

"Is it Esme, your trying to say." He vigorously nodded.

"What, what about Esme?" I was trying not to shake him. He couldn't get any words out he just shook his head, tears where running down his face. It was then the paramedics came in.

"Please out of the way." One said as he pushed past. "My god what happened to him."

"We don't know, a car drove past and kicked him out." Billy explained. Marcus pulled me back out of the way, while they worked.

"I need to get back into the house." I said to Marcus.

"They are safe, they are in a panic room. No one can get them." Marcus was trying to reassure me. The paramedics got Lyncon set to travel, then they were off. I was still in shock, I think. It was Billy that snapped me out of it.

"Carlisle! Are you all right?"

"Yeah sorry. What's going to happen now." I kept looking at the main house.

"I will contact Logan and tell him what's going on. Security is going to be stepped up 10 fold. I hate to say it, but it could come down to them trying to take Esme."

"I won't let that happen!" I shouted. Marcus put his hands on my shoulders. "I know you won't and we will make sure she is safe."

"I'm going up to see Esme and talk to her," as I turned to leave Marcus grabbed my arm.

"I think you should wash up first and change your shirt," I looked down at my hands and shirt, they were covered in blood. I nodded. As I made it up to the house, each step became harder. I managed to get into our room and to the shower. I just let the hot water fall over me. I kept thinking at what that young man went through. God to think there are two more out there possibly having the same treatment. God help them.

Once I was clean and dry I went to find Esme, Grace and the children. I had never realised that the playroom was a panic room. I had to use the phone outside the room for Grace to open the door. The children were non the wiser. Grace look at me and nodded I looked at Esme she knew something is going on. I held out my hand for her to take.

"Carlisle is everything alright?" She took my hand, but there was concern in her eyes.

"Come with me sweetheart, we need to talk." Esme just followed me back into our room. I pulled her to the bed, sat down, Esme followed.

"Lyncon has been found." Esme gasped. "He was left outside the security hut, he was pretty badly hurt." The tears in Esme eyes were just starting to fall. "I'm afraid I don't think he will make it." She buried her head in my shoulder and cried. This was getting all to familia. Me telling her bad news.

Grace POV

When Carlisle came to get Esme I knew something was wrong, he had showered and changed his clothes. The children were playing thankfully, Felix was asleep in his cot at the back of the room. I was very anti getting this room done, but with everything that has been going on, I'm very please we did. I love Esme and Carlisle to bits but this is getting to close to my children.

"Hey love everybody ok," Marcus knelt down and whispered to me. He to had changed his clothes. I nodded. We had been married long enough for him to know that something is wrong. "What's wrong Gracie." I didn't have to say anything I just looked at the children.

"You think I would let anything happen to you or the kids." He sat down next to me and pulled me between his legs. He put his chin on my shoulder. "I would die before I let anything happen to any of you."

"Please don't say that Marc, I leant my cheek against his. It's just that with what is going on it's too close to home. I've never had to worry before, but this is getting too much. The children don't know what is going on thank god. I love them both to bits, It sounds horrible, they must be going through hell."

"Hey. I know you are just looking out for your babies. Do you want me to ask them to leave."

"Marc that's not fair putting that on me," I tried to move but he had me in a firm grip.

"You were the one that brought it up."

"Now I feel bad. I don't want them to leave but I'm scared for the children, what happens if something happen to them."

"DONT" Marcus said. "Daddy why are you mad at mommy," Alec come over and sat on my lap.

"Daddy isn't mad at mommy sweetheart, he didn't mean to raise his voice did you." I turn my head so I'm looking at Marcus.

"No honey, I'm sorry." And with that Alec was happy, I just wish everything was that quick to solve.

Esme POV

Once I had calmed down a bit I went to get something to drink that's when I walked pass the playroom and heard Grace talking to Marcus. It must be terrifying for her, worried about the children. I hadn't thought about what impact it was having on Grace and the children. I needed to stop this now. Before anybody else got hurt. I would do whatever is needed to get this sorted, even my life. Little did I know that I wouldn't need to go anywhere.

Carlisle POV

Dinner was very tense tonight, not only where we on edge about what happened, tension were high between the adults too. All of a sudden the alarms started to sound in the house, the lights went out. The children started to scream.

"Daddy, mommy why have the light on out." Dimitri cried.

"I'm scared mommy," Alec was crying, so was Jane.

"Hey it's just the lights gone out that's all." Marcus was trying to sound calm. "Why don't you all go upstairs and play. Grace, Esme go with them. Now please." They both took the children, then it was just the two of us. We made our way to the gun safe, armed ourselves, went back into the kitchen. Marcus tried to contact Billy but no answer. This was not looking good. The two of us verses god know how many.

The house phone rang, Marcus put it on speaker. "Yeah."

"Marcus, you know who I want I will come in and take her." Cauis spat.

"Fuck of Cauis you won't have her," I shouted.

"Oh Carlisle, you know how this is going to work." Cauis was goading me.

"Come up here and try to take her Cauis, or will you send in your men." I hoped I was calling his bluff.

"I'm coming in alright." The line then went dead. I looked at Marcus unsure as what to do. It was then we heard glass break upstairs. I took off running to see what had happened. What I found turned by blood cold. Cauis was there with Esme.

"Cauis no!" I cried, pointing the gun at him. He had Esme in front of him, gun pointed to her head, his other hand was clutching her breast, he had smirk on his face. "I'm walking out of here with her Carlisle."

I looked at Esme she was crying and wincing. I was a good shot but if I hit her I would never forgive myself. "Why Cauis, why. Her parents are still alive so you can't have the business." I'm stalling here.

"Oh I know they are alive I'm hoping they will come out after they know there presious daughter is in danger." He pull her back towards the window. I looked at Esme, she was looking straight at me. I didn't know what she was going to do. Then everything happened at once. Esme drove her elbow back into Cauis ribs, then stamped on his foot. She then twisted out of his arms. I was just about to shoot Cauis but then a shot went off.

"ESME!" I ran over to her. She was standing over Cauis with the gun in her hand, I turned to look at Cauis and saw he was dead. Esme shot him right between the eyes. She was trembling.

"It's ok sweetheart, give me the gun." I placed my hand on the weapon and eased it out of her hand. I placed Cauis gun and my own on the floor then gathered Esme up in my arms as she shook and cried uncontrollably. Marcus came running in then, saw what had happened, "you ok" he mouthed I nodded my head. I picked up Esme and took her back to our room, sat on the bed.

"I killed him," Esme sobbed

"I know sweetheart but you hade to, it's alright." I just held her.

"I was going to go with him." I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in horror.

"What, why, why would you do that." I was shaking her trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Grace was talking to Marcus and they were going to ask us to leave as she didn't feel safe with us here and because of the children." She broke down then. I wanted to kill my sister in law, but I could also see her point of view. But thinking of Esme going with Cauis freely it made my blood boil.

"Charlie's here," Marcus said from the door. Esme then freak then.

"It was self defence, I swear it was." I cradled her in my arms.

"Sssshhhhhh I know it was and Charlie will know it too."

"But how will he know, he wasn't there."

"Because I'm a fine officer of the law and I know who is telling the truth and who is lying." Charlie said from the door way. He made his way over to us. He sat on the chair near the bed. "Look I don't know what happened, so I need you to talk me through it."

Esme sat up. She still had hold of me. "When Marcus told us to go upstairs I made sure Grace and the children were in the playroom, I shut the door and went looking to see if I could find whoever it was."

"But why would you do that Esme?" Charlie mentioned. I then looked at Marcus.

"I overheard Grace telling Marcus that she didn't feel safe with us being here, so I wanted to help." I looked up at Marcus and the look on his face, he looked so ashamed and upset. It was when I was looking out the window that Cauis broke in. I didn't get a chance to do anything as Carlisle came in. Cauis started to touch me. It was the look of hurt in Carlisle's face that made me snap, so I elbowed him in the ribs, stamped on his foot. I was then able to turn round and grab his gun. I just pulled the trigger." Charlie was nodding along.

"Ok well I will need you to make a statement, not now but in a few days. I will have the coroner collect the body. I don't think there is any need for crime scene. It is pretty straight forward."

"I do have one thing Charlie, would you be able to take me and Esme to the four seasons please."

"What, no. What you heard." I cut Marcus off

"I know what my wife told me Marcus. I will not stay in a house that we are not wanted. I understand that Grace wants to keep the kids safe, so that is why we are leaving."

"Carlisle can I have a word outside please." Marcus gestured to just outside the door.

I turned to Esme, "please don't leave me."

"Of course not my love. Sorry Marcus." He just nodded and left.

"If that is what you want I will take you to the hotel. I will wait downstairs."

"Thank you Charlie." I turned to Esme. "I know your not ok, but I don't think we should stay here."

"Carlisle she was just trying to look out for her babies, would we do any different?" I looked into her eyes. Yes I knew she was right but I was just so angry at the moment.

"Do you want to stay then?"

"I don't know. It was awkward at dinner and I know it's going to be like that from now on. I think it will do us all good to give each other some space."

"If that's what you want my love. Let's get out stuff and we can go if only for a few days. Are you alright if I go talk to Marcus. I promise I won't be gone long." She nodded. Esme didn't leave the bed she just curled up on my side.

I didn't want to leave her but I needed to talk to Marcus. I found him talking to Grace in the playroom they were keeping the children in there until everything was sorted.

Marcus can I have a word please. Both turned to look at me, Marcus just got up and walked outside the room with me. "Before you say anything Esme and myself are going to the four seasons for a few days. Esme feels she needs her own space and I think it will be good for both of you to have us out of your hair for a while."

Marcus nodded then he started. "I want to say I'm sorry for what Esme heard, Grace is feeing scared and after what happened you must understand." Yeah I could.

"Grace and the kids are going to her parents for a bit until all this is sorted. Graces parents haven't seen the kids in a while so it's a good excuse."

"Ok well we are going to pack up and we can meet up after Christmas. I think we are going to house hunt as well so we may not be back. We both thank you for yours and Graces hospitality these past months." Neither of us spoke about what Grace and him talked about. He knew how I felt. "I think that is the best for all involved."

"I'm going to stay here until Christmas Eve then travel up to be with Grace and the kids. I don't know how long we will be gone for we may be back before New Years I don't know. But I will keep you updated."

"Ok I hope you all have a good Christmas Marcus." I turned to leave but he put is hand on my shoulder, I turned to face him.

"You know Grace was scared don't you, she loves you both, but she's a mother first. Please tell me you understand where she was coming from."

"I do get it. I really do." I then walked off back to Esme. I found her as I left her curled up on my side of the bed asleep. I left her to sleep, I started to pack what little we had. I packed up her Christmas present, I hope she liked it. Once I had packed everything up I took it downstairs to where Charlie was waiting. "That's everything I'm not sure if Esme has anything but I don't think it will be much. We will be down in a minute. Thanks you again Charlie."

"Not a problem Carlisle. I'll be in the cruiser waiting". I nodded walking back up to Esme. I knelt down next to her, brushed hair away from her face.

"Esme sweetheart, it's time to go, come on my love." She turned to face me, very bleary eyed. "I have backed everything, unless there is anything you need to get." She just nodded, turned over and picked something out of the bedside cabinet. She was a bit wobbly so I took her elbow and guided her round to where ever she needed to go, but all she picked up was her handbag and purse then headed to the door. We walked downstairs, Marcus went to hug Esme but she shook her head. I saw hurt in Marcus's eyes. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. We got into the cruiser then we were off. Esme didn't talk the whole way to the hotel just staired our the window. Once we arrived at the hotel Charlie helped me inside with the luggage, we got checked in, I ordered room service then and went up to our room. Once inside Esme went straight to bed curling into a ball. I got everything out of the luggage that we needed, went into the bathroom to run Esme a bath.

Once it was ready, I scooped her up, took her to the bathroom and gently stared to undress her, she was just staring into nothingness. I think it was shock. Esme just let me undress her, but when I got to her underwear she started to shake. I took both hands in mine.

"Hey sweetheart, it's only me, no one else is here or can hurt you." It looked like she was looking through me. I needed her to see me, register me. I took one of her hand and placed it on my face. I kissed her palm. I kept kissing her palm and whispering to her that she ok safe. It took about 5 minutes but Esme started to come too. "Hi my love, you ready for a bath."

"Yes, will you join me." She looked so scared and small.

"Of course I will." I kissed her lips. I pulled my shirt off and my trousers, then there was a knock at the door. "I will be right back." I kissed her forehead. I grabbed a robe, through it on then answered the door. After I had taken in the room service I returned to the bathroom, to find Esme in the bath already. She smiled at me and held out her hand to me. I dropped the robe and my boxers and climbed in behind her. I felt her relax against me. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"Your my wife, my love I would do anything for you." I grabbed her shower puff put some soap onto it and started to wash her. I started at her shoulders and worked my way down to her fingers. I did the other side but when I started to was her chest she hissed.

"What's wrong?" I looked down at her and that's when I saw the deep bruises that were starting to appear and the fingernail indentations. "On Esme, I'm so sorry." I gently washed her chest trying not to hurt her.

"It just stings a bit that's all." She leaned her head back onto my shoulder. "I feel safe here, loved." She took hold on my hands and brought them up to her chest and just held them there. "This is nice."

"Let me wash you love" I kissed her cheek.

"Ok." She sat forward. I grabbed a cup I had found and her shampoo and conditioner. As I poured cup after cup of water on her hair to wet it, I could here her humming.

"What's the song I don't recognise it." I put shampoo on my hands and started to massage her scalp.

"Oh that's feels nice, it's just a song I've had in my head for a few days, I can't get rid of it. Are you sure you don't want to be a hairdresser and a doctor, they feel amazing."

I had to laugh at that. "No I don't think I would be any good at hairdressing, this is about as much as I can do."

"Well it's marvellous, very relaxing."

"Good that's what I want. Right I'm going to rinse so close your eyes."

"Mmmmmhhhhhhh," was all I got. As I was rinsed all the shampoo out of her hair, I thought about what would have happened if I lost her. My life would have ended. Esme is my life now. My world without her in it is not life at all.

"Carlisle are you alright, you stopped."

"Oh sorry love I was thinking."

"About?"

"What my life is like now compared to what is it was like, and what would happen if anything happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm here and I'm safe, thanks to you." Esme turned to face me.

"Ok." I nodded, grabbed the conditioner and put a load in her hair and massaged that in.

"Oh you can wash my hair anytime honey. I'm nearly asleep here."

"I'm glad your relaxing. There is food out there, thought me might like something, so I ordered sandwiches, chips and pudding."

"Pudding yes I could eat pudding."

"Ok then, let me rinse this out then we can eat." I rinsed out the conditioner from Esme's hair, I was just about to say about getting out but Esme had other ideas. She stood up and then sat down again straddling me.

"Now it's my turn." She said as she kissed me. Esme took the cup from me, filled it up and started to wet my hair. I put my head down onto her chest so it was easier for her, but It had some benefits as well. She used her nails to scrape my scalp and massage the shampoo in. As she rinsed off I had started to gently caress she ass. She would sigh and moan every now and then. It was the most beautiful sound. I kissed the tops of her breast as she started the conditioner. Once she deemed me all done I helped her out of the bath, as I followed after, wrapping ourselves in the towel dressing gowns. We sat on the bed just nippling the food, playing footsie with each other. It was a beautiful end to a very stressful day. When we had enough, we decided to have an early night, so we climbed into bed and cuddled, as we both drifted off to sleep.

**What do you think?**

**Please review. I love to here you thoughts**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**I know I may have a few things wrong about medical school.**

Esme POV

I had a restless night, nightmares plagued me, I woke up several times luckily I didn't wake Carlisle up. He had been wonderful. I couldn't ask for anyone better. As I lay here just watching him sleep, I know it's creepy but he's just so handsome, I want to memorise everything about him. The way his blond hair falls over his eyes, but also sticks up at the back. It's hard not to run may fingers through it. I love the way his eyelashes fan. He has such long eyelashes. His beautiful cheek bones, his hard jaw line. I love his nose, it's not too big or small, it fits his face perfectly. His bow shaped lips, oh they are so kissable, and a lovely shade of red at this moment. He has got a days growth of stubble on his face. I didn't think I could love any man like I love Carlisle.

He shifted in bed turning onto his back revealing his chest to me and that lovely tattoo. His chest was well defined. His six pack of abs where like a wash board. I couldn't help myself as I ran my fingers over his abs and up to his pecks.

"Mmmmmm that tickles," he turned his head to me with a smile on his face. "What's wrong love. You've been tossing and turning all night." He opened his eyes. They were like blue orbs. I could swim in them.

"Yeah just thinking about everything that happened." He turned to the side so his whole body was facing me.

"Is there anything I can help?" He brushed his hand down my neck, my arm taking the sheet with him, his hand stopped at my hip. He was brushing his thumb backwards and forward giving me goosebumps.

"You are doing it. Just being here is enough." I placed my hand over his heart. "Just being the man I love is enough." I leaned in to kissed him, I used my hand over his heart to push him back. I started to kiss the side of his lips, his jaw, his neck, where I used my teeth to gently bite him.

"Are you trying to claim me my love?" He chuckled.

"Yes! Your mine and no one else's." I bit him again. "Mine." I carried on down, once I got to his nipple I bit that.

"Aaaaahhhhh," Carlisle moaned.

"You like that do you." I used my tongue to circle it then sucked it into my mouth.

"Ooohhh yes Es oh," one of his hands was massaging my rear and the other was fisting the sheet next to him. I carried on down. I ran my tongue along his abs until I got to his hip bone. I kissed my way to his erection, that was hard. I licked the tip, that made Carlisle jump, hiss. I grabbed the base of him and pumped him a few times. I wanted to try this. I took the head of his erection into my mouth.

"Oh god, Es you don't have to, oh yes, feels good." I had to smile. I loved making him incoherent. I carried on just licking, kissing and sucking on his erection, while pumping the base. Carlisle had put one of his hand in my head, not guilting me just offering assurance. I could tell he was getting close I could feel him swell and also feel his abs contracting.

"Oh yes, god, baby, yes yes yes." I continued to pump and suck until I heard him cry out.

"Uuuuuhhhh I'm cuming baby, yes." I moved away so he came on his stomach. I'm just not ready to have him cum in my mouth yet. I get up to get a wash cloth, but he grabs my arm. He pulls me to him and kisses me with passion.

"That, my love was fantastic. Thank you. But you know you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I know I didn't have to, it was my pleasure to do so, and hopefully yours as well." I winked at him.

"Oh yes definitely very pleasurable, I'm going to shower do you want to order or do you want to go out for breakfast."

"Hhhhhmmm order in first then go out for lunch and start looking for houses." Carlisle kissed me and walked into the bathroom

"Ok my love."

Just as I was going to order room service there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door looked through the peep hole. There stood Perry.

"What you doing here Perry." I asked through the door.

"Just doing my job Mrs Cullen. Protecting you. I have Rob and McCarthy with me." I grabbed my robe and opened the door. "Do you want to come in?"

"No thank you Mrs Cullen, we will be next door. Please inform us if you are going out. We will be intercepting staff that come to the door. What are your plans for the day?"

We are having breakfast here then going out, not sure where tho. Just looking I think. I think we will be leaving at about 10.30."

Perry nodded. "Ok we will be outside here at 10.15 waiting Mrs Cullen."

"Thank you." I closed the door as he stood guard.

"Was that breakfast love," Carlisle said from the bathroom

"No it was Perry. Apparently he, Rob and McCarthy are now our guards. They are next door and also standing guard."

"Oh ok. Did you tell them about today?" Carlisle asked as he come out with a towel round his middle. I could stare at him all day. I just nodded.

"I'm going to shower then get dressed, hopefully breakfast should be here by then." As I walked passed Carlisle he took my hand. "We could have had one together." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah if we had we would never be going out." I walked passed him, started the shower.

Carlisle POV

As I watched my wife walk into the bathroom I couldn't help but smile. She's such a stunning women, I still have to pinch myself sometimes that I'm married to her. A knocking of the door brought me out of my thoughts. I looked through the peep whole and saw Perry checking our breakfast. I opened the door.

"Good morning Mr Cullen, your breakfast."

"I take it it's all ok Perry." I took the trolly from him

"Yes Sir. McCarthy and Rob will be accompanying you and Mrs Cullen this morning." I nodded then closed the door. I looked at the trolly. It had sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes, fruit, toast, orange juice and coffee. I dished up both our plates and poured our coffee.

Esme came out of the bathroom in her underwear and her wet hair cascading down her back. I have to readjust myself as my cock is having ideas. I watch Esme as she gets dressed, my cock getting harder. As she sits down at the dresser and drys her hair I have to look away or I'm going to ravish her then and there.

"You not eating Carlisle?" Esme looks at me, she done her hair and now onto her makeup. I think she doesn't need it.

"I got distracted. There was this beautiful women walking round our room half naked, I was trying not to take her where she stood." I wiggled my eyebrows at her, she laughed.

"Well as much as I would have loved it, I'm starving and I also want to go shopping." Esme got up and made her way over to me where I had layed out breakfast.

Once we had finished breakfast and we were both dressed we made our way out, followed by McCarthy and Rob. It was so nice to walk down the busy street hand in hand with my wife. This this the first time we have been able to do so since our honeymoon. We popped into different shops picking up some new clothes and other personal items.

After going in nearly every shop possible we decided to get lunch. I also didn't want to punish Rob and McCarthy any more. It was funny to watch tho. We found a local place that did Mexican food. Once we ordered and sat down we started to talk about what we were going to do after new year.

"I would like to start studying if I can. What are you going to do with your time sweetheart." I was tucking into my meal.

"I've been thinking about that while we have been staying at Marcus and Graces. I would like to start looking for a house, getting that all up and running. It's not as easy as I think it going to be. As you will be studying a lot of he time it's down to me to look, not that I mind. But that can all weight until the new year. I want to enjoy my husband while I can as I know it going to be stressful for both." I looked at Esme as I was tucking into my pork carnitas, oh they were good.

"So you mean you would like to be a kept women." I smirked.

"Well someone's got to stay home and look after the kids and keep the house tidy." We both new we were fooling around. "I never really thought of a career. I mean I'm only 18 most people don't even know what they want to do. I suppose I would like to keep my opinions open for work in the new or far future. I would like to be a stay at home mom tho. I don't want to miss a single thing of there lives."

"I only want you to be happy love, so if staying at home bare foot and pregnant then I would be happy to oblige." She punched my shoulder.

"I bet you would."

We carried on with lunch and a good banter until we had finished. I paid, then we were off carrying on with window shopping.

"So do you known what's going on tomorrow, being Christmas an all," Esme asked as she had her arm through mine.

"No not yet, but I don't really want to spent it with my parents, not after the last time. Marcus, Grace are at her parents so it looks like it may just be you and me. Oh and the 3 merry men." Esme laughed at that.

We spent the rest of the afternoon just window shopping. It was wonderful. We decided we would eat in the hotel restaurant tonight so we headed back to get ready.

Esme POV

While we were out we had brought more clothes, underwear and Carlisle had treated me to a few beautiful dresses. He also brought a couple of nice suits for himself. Once we got back to our room, we put away our clothes and started to get ready. I did my hair and makeup when I decided what I was going to wear tonight. It is a beautiful off the shoulder dress with a sweetheart neckline, it's blush pink covered in silver sequins. I put on my white heals and I was ready. Carlisle was just getting his shoes on when I came out from the bathroom. He had on a sleek black suit with an open neck white shirt, white black dress shoes.

"You look beautiful my love," Carlisle kissed me as he offered me his arm. "You ready?" I nodded. We had a beautiful evening with lovely food, light music playing in the background. We talked about the future and what we both want. We finished the evening with taking a bath together and making love before snuggling up and drifting off.

I woke the next morning to a knock at the door, I got out to look to see who it was. I looked tho the peep whole to see McCarthy. I opened the door to see him standing with a trolly next to him.

"This was delivered, just wondering if you ordered it." I shook my head but then heard Carlisle come up behind me. "Ah breakfast, I ordered it McCarthy sorry I should have said."

"No problem Mr Cullen, enjoy and happy Christmas."

"Thank you and you too. Are you three having a Christmas next door?"

"We are being relieved at noon today by Billy, Harry and Everett. So we can go home to our families."

I smiled, at least they will get a Christmas. "That's good to know. Well have a lovely Christmas." We both turned and closed the door.

"Sorry I meant to say I had ordered breakfast last night." He leaned in and kissed me. A long searing kiss. "Good morning and merry Christmas my love."

"Mmmmmm merry Christmas to you too Carlisle. Come let's have breakfast in bed." Carlisle pushed the trolly towards the bed, I got back in and Carlisle laid it all out. We had eggs benedict, smoked salmon bellinis, pancakes, fruit and pumpkin pie.

"Wow Carlisle how are we going to eat all this. "I asked as I picked up a bellini. "Mmmm this is delicious. Try one." I picked one up and fed it to him.

"Oh that is good. Here let me." He said as he fed me a strawberry.

This continued most of the morning feeding each other bits of different foods. After we had our fill we ended up in the tub washing off all the food that had found its way over our bodies.

As we finished up, I got out as I wanted to give Carlisle his Christmas present. I pulled my robe on and walked over to my handbag. I'm so happy for internet shopping. I pulled the wrapped box out and placed it on the bed. As Carlisle come out of the bathroom he saw me and came over to sit next to me.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." I passed him the box. It was a Guess stainless steel round black multifunctional chronograph dial with bracelet. It also has stainless steel coin cufflinks with the Guess logo. I had got an engraving on the back of the watch. 'Always yours, Esme xx'

"Oh Es, it's wonderful, thank you my darling." He kissed me with so much passion I really felt loved.

"No my turn," He walked round and went to his luggage was stored. As he turned round he had a wrapped oblong box. "Here I saw this and I thought of you."

I carefully tore off the paper and found a velvet box, when I opened it I was speechless. It was beautiful. It was a swirling white gold diamond necklace with matching earrings. It was so elegant. "Oh it's beautiful Carlisle, thank you so much." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

The rest of the day was spend cuddling and making love. When evening came we had the choice of doing down to the restaurant or having dinner in our room. We opted for our room. We had a classic Christmas dinner that evening. It was lovely just the two of us, nobody to entertain or dress up for.

The next few days passed by with us just relaxing and talking, we had made a few enquiries about properties but viewings would take place in the new year. Carlisle found out that he would start medical school in January. Because of the situation of what has been happening he will have to work over summer to make sure he is court up before he starts his second year in August. He is going to be very busy and stressed, so he as enjoying the gently pace over the next few days. We had been in contact with Logan and everything was going smoothly, hopefully mom and daddy will be able to celebrate new year with us as everything has died down. We have also spoken to Marcus and Grace and will be seeing them after new year. But for now it was just us.

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**

**You know I love to hear from you xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**Any mistakes are mine.**

Carlisle POV

January

It's been so full on this month. New Years was brilliant. Jonathan and Mary were able to join us for the celebrations which made Esme's day. They still had to be careful but it was great to have them back in our lives. Esme especially. We saw Marcus and Grace for a few hours on the second of January. Things were a little tense but it was good to see the children, they all seemed to have a good Christmas and New Year having lots of presents. Marcus's house is in the process of being repaired. Grace and the children are staying with her parents until it is finished.

Esme has been looking at houses for us. Jonathan and Mary are still staying in the safe house until there's is rebuilt and given more security. Esme has seen a couple of houses but refuses too view them until I can be there. We had the funerals of Peter, Charlotte, Hazel and Lyncon. It was hard on everyone. No one has heard from Jared and Jason, everybody is still looking for them as well as Aro.

As for me it's been manic. So much studying with medical school but also to do catch up as well. I've been worried that I've been leaving Esme most days going before she wakes then coming back to our room late so tired that I can barely have a conversation with her. So on the weekends I make sure it is just me and Esme time, weather it's staying in cuddling or dinner and a movie. I've ask her what she does all day. She's trying to keep busy with looking at houses, then looking at furnishings and how to decorate our house. I just hope that she's ok.

February

Esme POV

I can't believe it's February already. It has just flown by. January was fabulous. Daddy and mom joined us for New Years. I was over the moon. There was tears mainly from me and mom but daddy did shed a few. Since then we have been in contact most days which is great. Carlisle is studying so hard. I'm getting worried about him. He goes out at the crack of dawn and doesn't come back until 7-8 at night then crashes. I hope he doesn't burn himself out. He's been worried about me keeping busy. Does he not know how tiring it is looking for the right house, then getting the right furnishings for the house. There is going to be lots of rooms to decorate.

I wanted to do something nice, special for Carlisle for Valentine's Day. As we were still at the four seasons, I decided that we should go out to eat. So I had booked a table at a lovely little restaurant two blocks away. Not a big chain one but family owned. I asked him to be home early if he could that day which he was. We didn't dress up we didn't need to. The food was fabulous it wasn't busy, so it was intimate I think there was only 3 other couples there. He brought me a single red rose as it was our first valentines. I got him some cologne. Once we got back to our room we ravished each other several times before falling into a dream filled sleep.

March

Carlisle POV

We have found our house finally! It was 6 houses away from Marcus and Grace. It was just what we both wanted. It was big for the two of us but we both hope to fill it with children in later years.

It has a double driveway with a lawn in the middle which Esme has lots of plans for. The front have eight pillars, four each side of the front door. Two sets of windows each side on both ground and first floor. As you walked in there was a big hall way with a cloak room just off to the right. The floor was marble all through the ground floor. I believe Esme called it light grey. Off to the right next to the cloak room was one big open room. Esme wants that as the play room. Then opposite that was a slightly bigger room. That was going to be the sitting room. In the middle of the hall was the stairs but under the stairs was a small bathroom and shower room.

At the back of the property there was a huge kitchen, Esme was in heaven. It almost covered the length of the house. I think she wants to make part of it a breakfast bar but not sure. Then just off to the left of the kitchen is laundry room. That leads out to the double garage. It also leads out to the garden which needs lots of work. It's just grass lots and lots of it.

The stairs was a Y shape. Off to the left was the master bedroom, walk in closet and en-suit. Next to that room was the smaller of the rooms which I think Esme wants as a nursery. That to also has a en-suit. Next to that room was going to be my office. It was a nice size and it looked out on the front of the property. Then next to my office was another nice size room with a connecting bathroom which they would share with the final room. Esme was going to have her work cut out for herself, but she's looking forward to it.

I'm swamped with school work. I'm trying to catch up it's slow but I'm getting there. Jonathan and Mary's house is nearly finished, so they will be moving back hopefully by early April. We move in the end of next month.

April

Esme POV

It's been so hectic this year. I help mom and daddy move back into there house with it's all new security. It's takes about a month to get into the place now. Locks, codes keys the lot. But they are happy to be home and so am I. I'm also busy trying to get our house ready for us to move in. I've decided to one room at a time otherwise I'm going to go mad. So I started with the kitchen as it needs the most work. It did have a working cooker but it was so old I knew it would need to be replaced soon. It was gutted. But it's now finished. It's wonderful. Black granite work tops. A huge fridge freezer with ice and water dispenser. A wine fridge, soft drink fridge. Two dishwashers, lovely open sink with garbage disposal. A 6 hob stove, 4 ovens and a grill station. The floor is marble. That's the only thing not to change. At the end of the kitchen is a large breakfast bar. We have also got a dinning table that faces out onto the back garden. Perfect.

My next mission before we moved in was our bedroom but for now all we have is a bed. But it's fun. At least the bathrooms have all be redone and don't need any work done to them, just painted to whoever they will belong to.

Our room was a big discussion, what colours, what furniture. It took us nearly 2 weeks for us to decide but we did. That is being delivered at the end of the month. We decided that we would have lavenderblush on the walls and the carpet was white. The furniture was maple so it would be a nice pale calming room. We had wooden blinds at the windows. The dressing room was decked out with white furniture. It had enough room for all our clothes, shoes and handbags, and Carlisle suits. My jewellery had a beautiful section all of its own that it lockable. The first night we moved in it was fantastic to have our own home and to be moved in.

May

Carlisle POV

We were finally moved in. Our bedroom was fully furnished and painted. So Esme was going to do one room at a time. I wanted her to take her time and not rush it. So, I believe the next room she's going to do is the sitting room. Esme asked me about colour and what furniture I would like but I leave it all to her, as she's good at it.

She's been spending lots of time with her parents which is great, she needs it. Esme also spends lots of time with Grace and the children, I see them when I can.

I'm swamped with all the studying and all the catch up I'm doing. All I seem to do is eat, sleep and study. We haven't made love in about 3 weeks, I'm just so tired and have no energy. We do still try to go out at the weekends but even that has been put on hold. I feel so guilty that I'm neglecting her, she says she fine, but I'm not so sure. I'm hoping that things will get a little easier soon when I'm fully caught up, it's still going to be hard but not so manic and stressful. My parents have been travelling to try and get over Cauis's death. We have only seen them a handful of times, mother still can't forgive Esme for killing her baby, which I get but we was going to kill her. Dad gets it and is also happily chatting to Esme when he phones. Weather things will change who knows.

June

Esme POV

Well the sitting room is done. We decided that we would like to keep this an adult sitting room. The floor we put several cream rugs so that it would feel 'warm'. We do have underfloor heating all through downstairs tho. I made a Center piece of the real fire place we had in that room. The furniture was duck egg suede. We had three, three seater sofas and 4 recliner arm chairs. It still look spacious. In the centre was a black marble coffee table. The walls were painted cream to match the rugs. I also had wooden blinds put up at the windows here. I had yet to put pictures on any wall yet, but out wedding photo was on the coffee table.

I had also done the cloakroom, it didn't need much, just some paint, I went with white as it made it bigger. There was a shoe rack, coat rack and a cupboard for any other outdoor clothing.

My birthday came round and Carlisle brought be a beautiful watch. It was a Girard Perregaux Ladies Diamond Set Watch.

For our first anniversary we went out for dinner. We had discussed that we wouldn't get each other presents instead we would do something during the summer when hopefully Carlisle can get sometime away from studying.

Grace and mother have been helping me with colours and furniture. I would then take it back to see what Carlisle thought, but trying to get a proper conversation out of him was like getting blood from a stone. He was working himself into an early grave at this rate. I have spoken to daddy, Marcus and Anthony about it. They all said the same thing. Just be there to support him when he does crash, if he won't take it now. I'm hoping things will settle down soon.

July

Carlisle POV

Well I have made it through my first year of medical school, but I still have to catch up from the beginning of the course. I'm getting there. At least I can do most of the studying at home. Only having to do online courses maybe twice a week. So by the time September comes to start year two I should be all court up.

Esme has taken a break from decorating the house. Most of the downstairs is finished. The only room left to do is what will be the playroom. Instead she is helping our gardeners out trying to get the garden looking nice since we got the nice weather. So far the lawn is now looking nice instead of a forest. Esme is now trying to get some colour into the garden with bedding plants, hanging baskets and tier planters. It looks good, but she has lots of plans for the back garden. I believe a pool and pool house are some.

August

Esme POV

We had both been so busy this year we thought we would go away. To celebrate our anniversary and to relax. We didn't go far, I found a small cottage in the country. It was remote, quite and we had it all to ourselves. It was only a week but oh wow it was good to have Carlisle all to myself. I think the first 2 days we didn't get out of bed. We didn't bye presents for each other, the trip away was our present to each other.

It was a bit more relaxed when we got home. Carlisle wasn't studying so much but did manage to get caught up so he was all ready for when it when back in September.

We had spent some time with Marcus, Grace and the kids as they were off for the holidays which has been lovely. The children were getting so big and Felix was going to be 1 soon. Where has the time gone.

September

Carlisle POV

It was the start of my second year. Again it was mostly all studying. There was a bit of practical involved but not much. At least I finished at reasonable times in the evening, for now anyway.

Esme has made the garden looking nice, with simple touches. We have the plans for the pool and pool house, they start work next month and should be finished by Christmas. I think that is why Esme is not doing much to the garden yet.

October

Esme POV

My garden is a mess. The pool has been dug out and the lining has been put in, so I hoping that, that will be the worst of it. They have also started work on the pool house. The foundations have been laid and the brickwork has begun. They say they will be finished by Christmas, but who knows.

Carlisle is more relaxed at the moment, I think it's due to not having so much studying to do, we actually get nights that he is home. We went to Marcus and Graces Halloween party, it was great. It was nice to let our hair down for a change. Elizabeth still will not talk to me and she is not letting Anthony talk to me either. She has also chosen to ignore Carlisle as well, but he doesn't seem to bothered.

November

Carlisle POV

I can't believe it's November again. School is going good. I'm still deciding what I want to do as an elective, but it's between Cardiology or Emergency Medicine. I have another year yet to decide so that might change.

The pool and pool house are coming along. The house building is complete, just got to the roof. The pool has been tiled and that is waiting to be sealed.

Esme has gone back to the decorating the house, she has done the playroom now. It has all white walls, except one which is yellow. It's nice and bright. There is no furniture in there yet, just some curtains at the windows.

We went to Jonathan and Mary's house for thanksgiving which was lovely. We had all the usual food and drink, then watching the tv. We also celebrated my birthday there as well. Jonathan and Mary got me a beautiful crafted desk to go into my study, apparently it was for last years birthday too. Esme got me a new laptop as mine had died a week before my birthday and I needed it for school.

December

Esme POV

Well the pool is complete, but the pool house not so much. I mean the structure is finished and it's got everything its supposed to, I've just not furnished it yet. Maybe the beginning of next year.

We had a fabulous Christmas party here this year, it was also a bit of a house warming party as well. Mom and daddy came as well as Marcus and Grace. Carlisles parents said they would watch the children, but I knew Elizabeth didn't want to come. A few students that Carlisle has made friends with and a few people I met along the way, doing things with mom and Grace. There was lots of presents gifted about this year. Everybody was throughly spoilt. We had a fabulous New Years Eves party at my parents house. It was so nice to have them back in my life.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Review x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**Sorry it's late, I had computer issues.**

**Enjoy.**

Carlisle POV

The next two years flew by. Esme finished the house, pool house and garden. She has made a fantastic job of it all. The spare bedrooms are just white with a bed in so far. Nothing fancy, they will be decorated more when we know how they are for. My study is finished. My desk that my in laws brought me is by the windows, I have a huge bookcase with medical books and reading books in. I also have a sofa, couple of big leather chairs and the one behind my desk.

Life has been good. There has been no site or sound of Aro, Jared and Jason. The case Vincent Volturi is building to bring down the Ricci family is getting more intense. Jonathan was shot last year by one of the Ricci bosses. Jonathan's fine, but it was a wake up call to have our security upped again. We still have Perry, Rob and McCarthy looking after us, but now we also have Kent. He doesn't say much.

I've finished medical school. So now I'm doing my residency. I decided I wanted to become a E.R. Doctor. So that will be about 3-4 years.

—-

"Esme, I'm home," I called into the house, she came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"Evening my love, how are you?" Esme came over to me kissed me, then ran her thumbs under my eyes.

"Just tired that's all, at least I get the weekend off this week I need it." I had been working 12-15 hour days this past week, some days not evening coming home.

"Yeah you need the rest. I've made your favourite lasagna with garlic bread and tiramisu for after." I just put I'm forehead on hers, closed my eyes and breathed in her scent.

"Mmmmmmm, that sounds wonderful, but I need a shower and a shave." Esme laughs and runs her hands over my cheeks, that have at least 2 days worth of growth on them.

"Yeah that's more than just your 5 o'clock shadow. Go, dinner can wait, relax and freshen up." She kissed me again then made my way up the our bedroom. I managed to strip off, shower but when I got out, I sat on the bed, but ended up laying down I was just so tired. The next thing I new was Esme getting in or out of bed I couldn't be sure.

"Oh love I'm sorry I slept through dinner." I then realised it was morning and I was covered with the duvet.

"Sweetheart you slept through dinner and breakfast. It's 10.30am." Esme ran her hand through my hair. I just signed.

"I'm sorry. I probably ruined dinner didn't I." I look up at her. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

"No not at all, when you didn't come down I came looking for you and found you dead to the world, so I was able to get you into bed, I the went back down turned off the oven put the tiramisu in the fridge. It will be fine for tonight. I just tidied up and joined you here and read my book.

"Again I'm sorry." I sat up in bed and pulled Esme to me so he head was on my shoulder.

"You are to good to me Es." I kissed her head.

"I know, what would you do without me." She was laughing. I started to tickle her she was squirming all over the place, I ended up on top of her.

"I want you." I told her as I kissed her. I started to kiss her neck. "Mmmmm Es, I really want you."

"You have me, my love." Esme wove her fingers through my hair pulling me closer. I undid the buttons on her pj top, as more of her succulent flesh was revealed I kissed and sucked at it. When I got to her breasts I kneaded one, sucked and nibbled on the other. Esme's nails were racking up and down my back and ass.

"Oooohhh yes Carlisle, yes oh god yes." I love it when she's vocal.

I carried on making my way down, passed her tummy button then to the top of her shorts. I pulled them down with Esme's help lifting her ass up. I threw them somewhere, but I was more interested in the beautiful women below me. I saw my goal, I could see it glistening as she was so wet. I opened her legs and drove straight in with my mouth and tongue.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh yes, yes, yes, baby yes, oh yes I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, yes yes aaaaarrrrrhhhhhhh." God I loved it then she's turned on, she talks really dirty. I was rock hard, I made my way back up to her, then thrusted into her soaking wet pussy.

"I love you pussy, I love making love to you." I kissed her as I was thrusting, Esme wrapped her legs around my ass digging her heals in and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling the hair at the base of my neck. Esme was whispering dirty to me.

"I love you cock, it's so hard, thick, it makes me so full. You stretch my pussy, it feels so good." I didn't last long after she whispered that. When I came inside her I collapsed on top of her, but then rolled off. I kissed her sweaty forehead after bringing her close.

"I think we need a shower," Esme mumbled into my neck. "Join me save water."

Esme didn't need to ask me twice.

Esme POV

After our shower we got dressed. I then reheated last night dinner. It was great just having Carlisle home for a couple of days. But I wanted to talk to him about something. As we finished dinner I brought out pudding.

"Carlisle, I was wondering what you would think about me coming of the pill." I quickly looked down at my bowl. I heard him put his spoon down, then nothing. I stole a glance and he was smiling.

"I think that is a great idea, I was hoping you would bring it up soon." He kissed my cheek.

"Why didn't you say anything then?" I was confused.

"I didn't want to put pressure on you, I wanted you to be ready." God I love this man. "So when are you planning to stop."

"I can stop today, so I won't take them from now on." I was smiling like a canary, we are going to start trying for a baby I feel like jumping about screaming.

"Have you spoken to you gynaecologist at all." I shook my head.

"No I wanted to talk to you first, then get a appointment to discuss where things go from here."

"Well I know it's best that you have at least 1 period so your body can get back to normal cycles and so you can track your dates." I laughed.

"Why do I need to see my gynae when I have you." He laughed this time.

"It's not my expertise my love. I only know the basics. So what brought all this on."

"I don't know, you finished medical school, seeing Graces children grow up, oh she's pregnant again."

"Oh dear god. They are worse than rabbits. No wonder they have lots of kids, I think they are trying for a football team." I couple help but chuckle.

"Yeah Grace wants him to get the snip after this ones born." I saw Carlisle face screw up and cup his manhood.

"Ouch, but yeah I can understand why." Carlisle got up and started to put the dishes in the wash bowl for later. "So what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"I was hoping to spend the weekend we you, as this is your only weekend off for a while."

"Your wish is my command Mrs Cullen." He came over and kissed me.

So that is what we did this weekend, was just being together. It was lovely, we stayed in bed, we watched movies, we swam. We just relaxed. I think it was good for Carlisle as well, he's been so busy since he started doing his residency, with nearly always working 15 hours a day. I was so excited to start trying for a baby. I will have to make an appointment next week.

So Monday morning I managed to get an appointment with Dr Franco. I was so nervous sitting in the waiting room. When i was called in, Dr Franco had a big smile of her face.

"Good morning Mrs Cullen, how are you?"

"I'm ok, just a bit nervous that's all." I was screwing up my top.

"What's there to be nervous about? What can I help you with?" She was facing me.

"My husband and myself what to start a family, but I'm on the pill which I stopped yesterday." I tired to calm down.

"Ok now you've been on the pill for 5 years?" I nodded. "Have you had any unexplained bleeding during that time."

"No none. Is that normal?" She's making my nerves worse.

"That is normal, it's also normal to have minor bleeding as well. Now I would expect you to start bleeding in the next 5-7 days. That's fine it's just your body trying to restart so to speak. Once you have that period you should be back on track. I say should, but every women is different. Please don't be alarmed if you bleed longer or heavier than you would have. If you haven't stopped bleeding after 7 days come back to me. Does that sound all ok Mrs Cullen."

"Yes thank you, should I wait until I've have more periods before we start trying." I just wanted to know everything.

"I wouldn't expect you to fall pregnant straight away. For some women it does other it can take up to 12 months. If you haven't conceived after 2 years will will need to do some investigation. Also you should start taking multi vitamins and a pre pregnancy vitamin. Do you have any questions?

"Um no I don't think so. It's a lot to think about that's all."

"Look my advice is just not to stress. The more you stress the less likely you are to conceive." She looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Thank you very much." I did feel better tho. I said goodbye and went straight to the shops to get the vitamins and also some pads and tampax.

Just like Dr Franco said my 'aunt flow' arrived with a vengeance 3 days later. It was horrible. I was so heavy I refused to leave the house in case of an accident. Carlisle was a little concerned but once it started to ease off he relaxed. Luckily it only lasted 5 days but it felt longer.

We tried whenever we could, which wasn't much in the first 4 months, I think we only made love a handful of times. It was either Carlisle was working all the hours or I had my period.

I was hoping tonight was going to be the night, Carlisle was due home early, I didn't have my period, everything was ready, then the phone rang, I just assumed it was Carlisle saying he was going to be late.

"Hello," I didn't recognise the number.

"Hello Esme, how are you?" I didn't recognise the voice.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are?" I looked at the screen again confused.

"Oh I'm sorry my name Gregory Ricci, I just wanted to see how you and your husband are. How's they baby making going." I was shaking how they hell did he know that, no one knows.

"I...I don't know what your talking about." I needed to press my panic button, it was in my purse.

"Oh come one Esme, first you went to see Dr Franco then you went shopping for all the necessities. All the time having your faithful bodyguard near by." I found it at the bottom of my purse and pressed it and kept on pressing it.

"Why are you following me." I was trying to keep calm but I was failing.

"Your father is trying to get my family arrested, I'm just flexing my muscles to say that if he messes with mine I will mess with his." The line then went dead. It was then McCarthy and Rob came running through the front door. I think McCarthy caught me as I passed out.

Carlisle POV

I was just walking out of the hospital to my car when Kent pulled up.

"Get in the car Mr Cullen now!" You didn't argue with Kent.

"What's going on? I was just about to go home."

"Yes there has been developments." I was all ears now.

"What is it, is Esme is she alright." I needed answers now.

"Esme is fine, she received a phone call today from Gregory Ricci. Apparently someone has been following her even with Rob being there. There was also an attack at your brothers house, Dimitri and Alec were taken and Grace was hurt."

"Oh god. What the hell. Were was Marcus, where are Jane and Felix." I was tearing my hair out.

"Marcus was away on business, but is in the air as we speak, Grace is on her way here and as for Jane and Felix they are with your parents." Kent grove like a mad man, we got home in record time.

As we pulled into my driveway I was out the car before it had fully stopped. I ran through the front door shouting Esme's name.

"I'm here Carlisle, I'm fine." I found her lying on the sofa with a flannel over her head.

"Are you ok Esme," I took her hand checking her pulse and doing a visual inspection of her.

"I'm fine. I fainted, but McCarthy caught me before I could hit anything." She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her gently. I brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Just then my phone rang. "Hello"

"Oh Carlisle, good." It was my father.

"Do you think you and Esme can come over as Jane and Felix are not settling, they are very upset and all Jane keeps asking for is Esme." I looked at Esme, she gave me a questionable look.

"Yeah we will be over in about 15 minutes ok."

"Thank you son. See you soon." I hung up. "We need to go to my parents, Jane and Felix are not happy, so dad asked if we could go over there." Esme started to get up.

"Woh hold on don't get up too quickly, take it easy." I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine Carlisle I've been walking around before you came home. Come on let's go, those two need us." Esme looked at me with a impatience look.

It was then I realised that Perry had come over, "I will take you both over there."

"Thank you Perry, do you know how Grace is?" I needed to know it must be the doctor. Coming out in me.

"I believe she is in surgery now, she had a bleed on the brain due to being hit on the head." I nodded in understanding. Ok so they were going to try to release the pressure.

"Ok. Right let's go." I took Esme's hand and we walked out to the car waiting. The ride to my parents was tense. No one talked. As we pulled up I could see my father hold Jane, she was crying and had blood on her clothes. My father said something to her and she looked at us, then tried to wiggle out of his arms.

Esme was first out and ran to Jane. She practically launched herself at Esme. "Auntie Ze," she cried as she wrapped her arms around Esme's neck. Esme was whispering things to her to try to calm her. As I walked up to my father I shook his hand and hugged him. "So where's mom?" Looking round for her.

"In the dinning room with Felix, she refuses to come out. It's ridiculous. Come on in." He turned and walked into the house, we both followed.

"Anthony do you have any clothes for Jane as I'm going to get her cleaned up." Esme said waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah in the spare room I just grabbed a whole load of stuff." He looked up to the spare room.

"Thanks Anthony." And then she was gone.

"So what's going on with Dimitri and Alec." I needed to know.

"There was no ransom note we don't know anything until Graces wakes up or Jane can tell us anything. The police, Jonathan and Marcus's men are all out looking for them. No one knows who's behind it." As I walked into the dinning room there was mother trying to comfort Felix. I walked over to her.

"Mother let me try please." I tried to take Felix from her.

"I'm quite capable of comforting my grandson Carlisle." Oh goodness. I can't believe she is being like this.

"Look Elizabeth the boy is not happy let me or Carlisle try." That was an order not a suggestion. As I took Felix from her I saw his little face tear stained. I left them both in the sitting room and I walked upstairs to Esme. She was in the bathroom with Jane giving her a bath.

"Do you think you can sort this little man out love." Esme looked at Felix and quickly took him from me.

"Of course there are clothes for both up here. I will keep them up here until we all need to go." I kissed all three of them and left to go back downstairs.

"Have you left those children with a child killer," my mother spat.

"Enough Liz. We have talked about this. You may not like what Esme done, but it's over finished with. It's been 2 years. Give it a rest." My father never talked to people like that unless they had pissed him off. Mother looked like she was going to answer back but one look from dad and she just nodded.

"I think we are going to take the children back home with us at least until Marcus get back into town." I was looking at my mother just waiting for her to object.

Dad spoke up. "I think that is for the best son. They seen comfortable with you both." My mother was huffing under her breath. I returned upstairs to find both children asleep in the spare bed, Esme lying next to Felix. I knelt down and kissed her cheek. "Hi"

She look at me and smiled. "Hi, they were tired, it was the only way they would lay down.

"It's alright. I think it will be best to take them home. Marcus will most likely want to stay at the hospital while trying to get updates about Dimitri and Alec."

Esme nodded, got up gathered the children's clothes that my parents had brought. "Could you take these down to the car please love."

"Sure, once I've don't that I'm come get Jane if you can take this little guy."

"Yeah." Esme leaned down and picked Felix up as I led the way to the car. Perry was there to open the door and help put the clothes in the car while I went to get Jane. She stirred a bit as I picked her up but went back to sleep.

Once we were back at our house we settled the children in the spare room, Esme was going to sleep with them. I was in the kitchen getting some water when my mobile rang. I saw it was Marcus.

"Marcus, where are you?

I've just arrived at the hospital, shit I don't know where to be, here looking out for Grace or with Jane and Felix. Or out looking for Dimitri and Alec. God I'm scared." He was crying.

"Hey, you are best served being there. Me and Esme have Jane and Felix and Charlie and his men, Billy and Harry are out looking for Dimitri and Alec." I was trying to be reassuring.

"Do you know what happened, no one will tell me anything?"

"All I know is that someone broke into your place attacked Grace and then took the kids. I don't know anymore than that. I wasn't lying he didn't need to know about Gregory Ricci right now. "Have you seen any doctors at all."

"Yeah, they said they have stopped the bleeding, there is a bit of pressure but they are hopeful she we will make a full recovery." I could here him whispering. "She looks so fragile lying here. The baby's doing ok as well."

"I know but she's a fighter, she got 5 babies to be strong for." I was trying to be strong for my brother.

"Look I've got to go Charlie's just come in. Ring you later bro bye." With that the line went dead.

**What did your guys think?**

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**Sorry it's so late, lots of things got in the way, anyway here it is. Any mistakes are mine.**

Carlisle POV

As I put the phone on the counter Esme came into kitchen.

"Was that Marcus."

"Yeah, he's pretty shaken up, doesn't know where he should be". I took Esme into my arms just so I could hold her.

"Well the kids are settle upstairs, I don't want to leave them for long." She kissed my cheek.

"Ok love." She got some water and headed back up to them. I walk round the house automatically not taking anything in, I was just numb. By the time I got to my study, my phone was ringing again.

"Marcus any news?"

"Yes they have them. They've been found. Billy has them and he's bringing them here. Apparently they were dropped of at the station but we don't know by who. All I care about is that they are ok." Marcus was full of emotion. "I need to ask you a favour tho Carlisle, can you look after them until I know what's going on with Grace."

"Of course we can, you know that. Just ring when they are released, I will come get them. I'm going to head over to yours to get them some stuff ok." I just outside the spare room. I was going to tell Esme that they had been found but she was asleep, so I left her a note in the kitchen.

"Yeah that's great. Harry is there I will tell him to expect you. Thanks again."

McCarthy drove me over to Marcus's, where I found out what happen from Harry. It appears that is was Aro. He got passed Billy, Harry and the others with gas. No one know why but they think it's a message to say that he can get anyone at any time no matter what the security.

The next few days were very stressful. Grace was awake with no side affects apart from a bad hair cut. The children are doing better, they are still staying with us. They are going back home tomorrow. Graces parents will be staying with them until she is back on her feet. Dimitri and Alec seemed to be fine but who knows about the pie mental state. They keep waking up with nightmares, hopefully Marcus and Grace will get them some counselling.

Vincent Volturi has finally managed to get enough information on the Ricci family to start prosecuting proceedings. Nobody knows what is going to happen when it starts but we are all on guard. Agent Volturi has also put extra security for everyone after what has happened. I will be glad when it's all over.

—-

Esme POV

It's been 4 weeks since what happened to Grace and the children. The children are all ok, but are having therapy. Grace is nearly back to 100%, her parents went home last week I think she was getting fed up with them really. Marcus refuses to leave her alone. Carlisle isn't much better but he has to go to work but he phones all the time.

The Ricci family are set to face trial in 3 months. Gregory, Joseph and Fredric the father and two sons, are all in prison. The rest of the Ricci family are all under surveillance so they are not stepping out of line. Daddy is set to give evidence against them. Mother and myself are scared and can't wait for it to be over.

We are still trying to get pregnant but with everything going on that's been on the back burner for now.

I woke up one morning to the house buzzer. It was the security, there was someone that needed to deliver some documents to me and it had to be in person.

"I'll be done in 10 minutes, thank you Rob." I looked at the clock, 7.30am. Carlisle had only been gone 20 minutes. I got up, dressed and made my way to the front door. I opened it to see Rob and a guy in a suit.

"Mrs Esme Ann Cullen," he asked.

"Yes, and your are?"

"Here," as I took them he spoke. "You've been subpoenaed to testify in the state verses Ricci. He turned and left, leaving me in shock.

"Are you alright Mrs Cullen," Rob asked.

"Yes I'm fine just a little shocked. Thank you." As he turned to leave I closed the door. I walk to the kitchen got myself some coffee, sat down and started to look through the papers. As I read through them, it looks like I have been ordered to give testimony for the prosecution. I would need to go into our lawyers office next week.

I heard my mobile chime, it was a text from Carlisle. 'Good morning love, r u ok. Didn't want to wake u this morning. Should b home around 9pm. Love u xx'

I smiled. I sent him a quick reply. 'I'm good. Have a good day. Love u too xx' I would tell him tonight about testifying.

I spent the rest of the day either over at Graces or with my parents. I decided that I would do chicken and salad for dinner as it's going to be late tonight.

I was just putting the dressing on the salad when Carlisle came home. "Hi sweetheart, how was your day." He came over and kissed my cheek.

He sighed, "it was so so. We lost three people today. Two of them under 21. Stabbing." I turned round and hugged him. He placed his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry love. Do want to talk about it." I could feel him shake his head.

"No this is all I need and food." He pulled away and kissed me.

We sat down to dinner and talked about his cases and how the rest of this day went. It was after that I told him about me having to testify.

"We will have to be careful now with this trail happening. We don't know what will happen. Have you spoken to your fathers lawyer at all." He was pinching the bridge of this nose.

"Yeah, he said it would be better to get my own, just in case and also he can work with me. He gave me some recommendations I was going to run them passed you and see if you know of any." I got out the list of people daddies lawyer wrote down and passed it to him.

"The only one I know on here is J. Jenks. He has worked with my father a few times, he is very good. I'm sure he will help you through this as well as me." He took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. He ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"I'm a little scared Carlisle, what with this, the phone call and Grace, what's next." He put his fingers under my chin.

"Hey. Nothing is going to happen to you. Aro was behind what happened with Grace and the children. As for the phone call, I'm sure it was just a scare tack tick. You must tell Jenks about that ok." I looked into his clear blue eyes there was only love there.

I nodded. "I will. I'll phone tomorrow to set up a meeting. Come on it's late, and you have to be up early for work."

The next morning I phoned J. Jenks and managed to get an appointment with him that afternoon. So I phoned Carlisle and told him and reassured him that McCarthy was coming with me. I was nerves, I tried to find things to do to keep my mind off the meeting but as the time go closer I got more nervous. When it was time to go I felt sick, it managed to keep my lunch down.

As we pulled up to the offices, the name above the door was & Associates.

McCarthy opened the door for me and I was met with a bleach blond chewing gum popping secretary.

"Can I help you Miss." She only looked about 15.

"Yes Mrs Cullen to see ." I was trying to be polite to this women, but all I wanted to do was slap the gum out of her mouth.

"He will see you in a minute." She didn't even look at me. Rude!

McCarthy didn't sit down he just stood to the side looking around. When Mr Jenks came out and introduced himself, McCarthy took it upon himself to look around Jenks office.

"Urm excuse me," Jenks walked over to McCarthy and put a hand on his arm. The look on McCarthy face was murderous.

"I'm sorry Mr Jenks, McCarthy is my personal security I will explain everything." I managed to get McCarthy out of the room before he murdered Jenks.

"Please call me Jeff. So how can I help you Mrs Cullen." He escorted me to one of the chairs by is deck while he took the other one.

"Please call me Esme. I was given your number by my fathers lawyer. I've been call to give evidence in the Ricci case. My father, Jonathan Platt is there main witness. The reason for my security is that I received a phone call from Gregory Ricci, not so much as threatening but told me he knew who my loved ones are." I got it all out in two breaths.

"I'm aware of the Ricci case and I've heard about your father being called to give evidence. Do you know why you have been called?" He had a notebook in front on him taking notes.

"I can't think why, I didn't even know about what father was doing with the FBI. I only found out after what happened to my parents, Aunt, Uncle and cousins." I was looking out of the window watching the birds, trying to relax.

"Yes I heard about that, I'm sorry for your losses. I also heard about your brother and sister in law. How are they now?" Still scribbling notes.

"They are recovering well thank you. So what happens now?" I was eager to get things moving and leave.

"Well, I will need to speak to your fathers attorney, to try to find out why they want you and then I will need to brief you as to how things will go and what maybe said and what your possible answers be."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand don't I just tell the truth." I was now confused.

"Yes you do. But you only say what you need to say and nothing more, if you do the defence can jump on it and twist your answers. Do you understand." He was trying to get me to understand I think I got it.

"Yes I think I do. Thank you Jeff." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Well I will be in contact once I have all the information I need, then we can work on what you are going to say. If you need or think of anything let me know." With that I left the office with McCarthy.

It took Jeff only 10 days to get in contact with me. It seems they want me to give evidence about the phone call I received from Gregory Ricci. Jeff thinks it's very straight forward but he's going to prep me for everything.

Everything else was very quite. Carlisle was barley home working double shifts or only getting a few hours to himself so its was easier to say and sleep there then come home. Grace and the children are doing really well. The children are still having therapy but not as often. Mother and daddy are doing ok. Preparing themselves for the trial. The trial has been moved forward to start in 3 weeks. I don't know why but I will be glad when it's over. All I could think about was getting up in court and making a fool out of myself.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe.**

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

Carlisle POV

This was the first week of the trial. I had taken time off. It was expected to last 5 weeks. I had taken of 1 week. The week Esme was due to give evidence.

Everybody was on edge. Jonathan was going to give evidence first, then it would go from there. The judge had made it very clear that he would not tolerate any outbursts, shouting or interrupting.

Esme has gone through what Jeff thought he should know. They can only take a guess on the questions she will be asked. I believe there is a long list of witnesses. I just wish Esme didn't have to give evidence. Was it really needed? I don't know.

She is going over to Graces when I'm at work, just to give her something to do and keep her mind busy. Grace was only 4 months pregnant but she was suffering with this pregnancy, weather because it's her 5th or from the attach it's taking its toll, so Esme goes to help.

Mary is on the phone constantly with Esme talking about what has happened that day. It seems like it's going to be a very difficult case to prosecute.

My residency is hard work. Some days I don't even get home. I know it bothers Esme, she doesn't say anything she doesn't have to. When I phone her to say I'm not coming home the disappointment in her voice is there. I'm hoping it will die down a bit soon.

As it gets closer to Esme has to give evidence the more nervous she gets. She's on edge all the time. A car door slams and she jumps or the phone ringing she thinks it bad news.

Jeff Is keeping her updated as much as he is allowed. It seems to be going ok but you can never tell. It all depends on what the jury think.

It was Monday afternoon and Esme was due in court at 1.30pm. At present we were sitting on the benches outside the court. I'm holding her hand rubbing my thumb over her hand trying to soothe her, but it's not working. Her left leg is bouncing with nervous energy.

"Esme you need to calm down, you will make yourself sick." I whisper to her.

She doesn't look at me she just nods. "I know but in ant help it."

Just then someone from the court comes out "Mrs Esme Cullen please." I get up with her and we walk into the court. I let go of her hand and sit down as she walks up to the dock.

Someone comes over to her and gives her a bible. "Please place you right hand on here and raise you left. Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," she manages to whisper out. "You may be seated."

FBIs lawyer was up first. "Mrs Cullen, you are the daughter of Jonathan and Mary Platt is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"The evening of October 20th last year, you received a phone call from Gregory Ricci, didn't you?"

"Yes sir I did." God she looks so small up there.

"How did you know it was Mr Ricci." FBI guy was pacing.

"He told me so." She was looking at me, I smiled to try to give her confidence.

"What was the conversation about Mrs Cullen."

"He asked me how my husband and I were doing, how my appointment went at the doctors." She was shaking slightly.

"Was there anything else he said." He as gently pushing her.

"Yes, he said that my father was trying to get him arrested, so if my father messes with his family he was mess with his." She dabbed her eye with a tissue. I was desperate to get up there to comfort her.

"He also said something else didn't he Mrs Cullen, something that no one knew." We knew this wood come up.

"Yes he asked me how we were getting on trying for a baby." She took a drink of water. I was clenching my jaw shut.

"Had you told anybody that you and your husband were trying for a baby." As asked gently.

"No, we had only started a couple of months ago. We didn't tell anyone." She looked at me. I smiled at her for encouragement.

"No further question." He sat down, now for the hard part. Ricci family lawyer.

"Mrs Cullen, you say that he told you his name, have you every spoken to Mr Ricci before." He snapped. I wanted to hit him.

"No I haven't." She just whispered.

"So you don't know if it was someone claiming to be Mr Ricci do you." He was leaning on his desk staring her down.

"No I don't." Her voice was getting smaller and smaller.

"You said in your statement that Mr Ricci, said he saw you coming out of the doctors off with a body guard." I swear he was trying to intimidate her.

"Yes that's right." Esme was picking invisible fluff from her top, she's trying not to break.

"How many other people were on the street." That made her jump. She looked up at him as if she hadn't hear him right.

"Objection." FBI lawyer said, stating up and pointing.

"Overruled. Please answer the question Mrs Cullen." Esme was looking from the defence, to the judge but to the prosecution.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Esme was looking panicked. Oh my poor sweetheart, I'm with you.

"So you don't know how many people saw you then that day." God I could punch him.

"No I don't." They are trying to confuse her I think.

"So anybody could have made that phone call to you." He was now shuffling papers.

"Yes I suppose they could." Yep that's what they wanted her to say.

"No further questions." The smug barstard.

"You may step down Mrs Cullen." She couldn't get out of there quicker, then she was back in my arms within minutes. We stayed until the judge call it for the day. It was pretty interesting really but I think Esme will be glade to be out of there.

As we were walking out of the court, we suddenly hear gun shots. I pushed Esme to the floor, there was screaming and shouting. I felt someone on me. All I was concerned about was Esme. I looked at her but she was facing the ground, but I could hear her crying. I tried to calm her but I don't know if she heard me over the noise. It was when I heard sirens that I knew we were safer.

"Mr Cullen, Mr Cullen, Carlisle can you hear me, are you alright." It was McCarthy.

"Yes I'm fine I think, Esme are you ok sweetheart." I helped her up. She nodded. I looked her over apart from a small scratch on her cheek she looked ok.

"Baby are you ok." I held her face in my hands.

"Y...yes, yes I'm fine. Are you ok. Of god are you hurt." She was now frantically checking me over.

"I'm fine, a bit bruised but I'm ok. McCarthy are you ok." I looked at him and saw he was holding his shoulder. Oh shit. I went into my doctor mode and took over. I shut everything else out while I checked in over. Luckily it was a through and through. I looked around and saw some paramedics. "I need some help over here," one man came running over. I just let his take over I wanted to get Esme home. Rob came over from somewhere.

"I have spoken to the cops, your allowed to go but you have to do down town tomorrow to give a statement. I have given them your names. Come on. Catch up with you later Mc ok." I looked over at McCarthy.

"Yeah sure," he lifted his good arm up.

"Do you know what happened Rob?" Esme asked. She seems ok but she had a death grip on my hand.

"They think it was Ricci family, I didn't hear much but I think they picked them up several blocks from the court. Don't know if it was planned or just them being stupid, but it will have consequences. Don't know who the target was of if they are just throwing there weight around. Just glad you are both ok." He got us both into the car and started to drive.

"We are both ok, just a few bruises and scrapes, nothing serious." I turned to look at Esme. She had her head resting on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head.

Once we got home, we didn't know what to do. We were both still in shock. So I ordered in pizza, opened a bottle of wine and sat down and watched a movie. We decided on an early evening as we both needed to be up early in the morning. Esme went up while I locked up.

I climbed into bed Esme was already there. Laying down facing me, watching me. I" want you." I growled in he ear. she looked up at me through her lashes.

"Take me" was all she said. That was it. My lips crashed into hers I pushed her onto her back pulled her top off. My hand found her tits I grabbed them squeeze them. I wasn't gently but Esme was moaning I was only getting harder. I kissed her again, down her neck, I went to one breast and I bit hard. Esme screamed out asking for more. My other hand went down to her pussy. It was soaked. I groaned. I pulled her boy shorts off and then attack her pussy with my mouth. I drank her juices as if I was dieing of thirst. Again she screamed out not caring if anybody heard her. I was so painfully hard I grabbed my cock and thrust into her wet hot pussy.

"Oh fuck yes." I moaned out. I was thrusting like my life depended on it. Esme had both her hands on my back scratching, it hurt like hell but also it added to the pleasure.

"Fuck Es your soo good." Esme kissed me, then bit my bottom lip, I tasted blood. It seems we are both very turned on.

"Yes Car yes Car oh yes. Claim me. Make me yours." I pressed my lips to hers, I could feel her walls trembling so I knew she was close. I put one hand on her ass cheek and tilted it slightly hitting a new angle that sent Esme over the edge. She screamed into my shoulder. I followed a couple of thrusts later. I collapsed on her panting.

"Hy are you alright honey." Esme was running her fingers through my hair. It was then I realised I was crying. I tried to roll off but she wouldn't let me.

"Talk to me Carlisle please." She kissed me.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Esme gave me a wicked smile.

"Only in all the right ways," she giggled but that's not why your crying. She brushed the tears away from my cheek. This time she did let me roll off her. She cuddled into my side.

"I was scared Esme, they could have killed either of us." Esme sat up and looked me in the eye.

"I was scared as well, but you and I are both here we are both fine. Ok." It was my turned to just nod.

"No close your eyes and get some sleep we have a difficult day tomorrow. I love you Carlisle. Never forget that." She then kissed me, as snuggled into my side.

"As I love you."

**I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter.**

**Please review x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**Firstly so sorry for not updating sooner, it's been crazy here and my writing has just dried up, nothing has been coming to me. It's ages to finish this chapter so I'm hoping that I can get back into this story.**

Esme POV

The full force of what happened yesterday really hit Carlisle hard. I think I'm still in a bit of shock myself. Today was going to be interesting, as we have to go to give our statement, then back off to court to see if I need to testify again. It was awful. I felt like I was being attacked for not knowing the answers. I know that is what they have to do, they have to make out that it is possible someone else made the phone call but really, do they have to do it that way.

I let Carlisle sleep a bit longer, it was just after 7am. I went downstairs to start coffee and breakfast. I'm glad he has this week off he needs it. I got out eggs, bread and butter. I thought a light breakfast would be best.

I had just walked into our bedroom with breakfast, coffee and juice when Carlisle came out of the bathroom.

"Your awake, how'd you sleep honey." I put the breakfast on the bed and sat on his side of the bed and pulled him between my legs and kissed his chest. "Good morning."

His hands run through my hair, then cup my face. "I'm ok, are you ok, I was a little rough last night."

I take his hands in mine. "Honey, I'm fine. If you hurt me I would have told you." I kissed his hands. "Now, breakfast come on." We climbed back into bed and enjoyed it. After we showered and dressed we made our way to the police station. We gave our statement and we were back at the court. I was then told I may need to give evidence again. My heart dropped. Carlisle squeezed my hand.

The next few days were spent in court, listening to the case. I wasn't called again. Thank goodness, I don't think I could go through that again. It was nice to have Carlisle around for a while before he went back to work.

McCarthy didn't need surgery, they just cleaned and stitched up the wound. They only kept him in one night. Apparently he is a lousy patient. He wanted to come back to work the next day but Carlisle told him in that he was not to come back for at least 2 weeks and only then when he could fire a gun without it hurting. He was not happy.

The trial dragged on for another 5 weeks. Going over schedule time by 1 week. In the end the Ricci family were found guilty of murder, human trafficking and sex crimes. Each member was sentenced to life without the possibility of parole. As for the rest of the Ricci family they were all under surveillance, one foot wrong and they would be brought up on changers.

The people that shot at us outside the court were from the Ricci family. Grandsons. They were due to sentenced next week. Hopefully they would plead guilty so no trial would be needed.

Carlisle was working harder than ever. I haven't seen him in 3 days. I managed to grab lunch with him yesterday but that's it. He's due to have 4 days off starting tomorrow.

I had been feeling a little off recently, tired more than usual even when I'm getting 8 hours a night. I haven't had my period either so I picked up a pregnancy test yesterday I'm planning on checking tomorrow morning. I'm not hopeful I think it must be the stress of everything. I'm not telling Carlisle as I don't want to get his hopes up.

Carlisle wasn't home when I went to bed, but he text me telling me he will be home by midnight. He told me not to wait up. I couldn't if I tried. I was in bed by 8.30pm and I think I nodded off by 9pm. I didn't even feel Carlisle get into bed. As I said I've been tired.

The next morning I was up and peeing on the stick to see. I never knew 5 minutes could fell like a lifetime. Carlisle was still fast asleep. After an agonising 5 minutes I looked at the stick and I saw two pink lines. I was in shock. I'm pregnant. I wanted to scream. But I didn't. Instead I got back into bed, laid down and snuggled into Carlisles arms.

"Honey, I've got something to show you." I whispered as I kissed him, I trailed kissed down his neck to his chest. "I know your tired but I need to tell you." I kissed and swirled my tongue round his nipple.

"Mmmmmmm Es I could get use to this wake up call, what's got you in such a good mood this morning?" He looked down at me but his eyes were half open.

I placed the test in front of his eyes. "What am I looking at here it's too early and I'm not awake fully yet." He rubbed his eyes. I let him focus on it for a minute. When he realised what it was he looked at me with a big grin on his face.

"Really." I just nodded. "Oh Es." He kissed me so hard on the lips I might have bruises. Then he hugged me with tightly. "Oh my god I'm going to be a dad. How are feeling, have you had any morning sickness."

"I feel fine honey." I cupped his face. "I just feel really tired all the time. I've got to get the pregnancy confirmed by the doctor but yeah, I'm good." We didn't get out of bed for the rest of the day, just cuddling and talking.

It was the following week I was able to get to the doctors, they did a blood test and yes I was definitely pregnant.

"I want to do a scan early just to confirm and see how many weeks you are and to make sure everything is going well." Dr Franco informed me. "Now you will see your midwife in the next couple of weeks and they will take over care from here, unless there is any concerns."

"Thank you Dr Franco." I walked out of her office with a big smile on my face.

I kept myself busy the rest of the day, Carlisle text me asking for details and I told him I would tell him when he's home. I had just put dinner in the oven when Carlisle came through the door. He walked straight over to me and grabbed me wrapping his arms round me and kissing my neck.

"So tell me, are you?" He was kissing behind my ear to my shoulder.

"Yes, I'm about 5 weeks along, you know when you got all cave man on me after the shooting outside the court." I turned in him arms. I then kissed him.

"Oh," was all he said. He had a shocked look on his face.

"She said I need a scan just to confirm everything, so I was hoping to book it for when your off." I took hold of his hands and kissed his knuckles.

"Yes that would be great love. I'm off Wednesday and Thursday of next week."

"Ok I will ring and get a appointment for then if I can. Right dinner will be ready in an half hour." He kissed me as his hands started to wander up my front to my breasts.

"Hey not now as I know how this ends and dinner will be ruined." That didn't stop him, he just moved his hands down to my butt.

"I only want a little taste." He kissed me again, going down my neck. He then picked me up and placed my on the worktop. I shrieked.

"Carlisle what are you doing." He kept moving down my body until he got to my skirt.

"I told you I want a taste." He then pushed my skirt up, pushed my thighs apart and started to kiss my lady parts.

"Oh god, that's not fair Carlisle." My eyes fluttered closed as my head fell back. My hands found Carlisle hair. He moved my panties out the way and started to use his tongue. He then pulled me to the edge of the counter, put my legs over his shoulders and went to town.

"Yes oh god, yes." My legs were trembling on his shoulders. "Yes I'm cuming , yes, yes." I just screamed out his name. He then rested his head on my thighs just kissing them giving me time to come down from my high. He then put my legs down and rested his head on my stomach. "I told you I wanted a taste and dam woman you taste good." I could see his lips shining with me. He sat up kissed me, it was very odd tasting myself on his lips.

"Now I'm going for a shower, have dinner then have you again." With that he walked out the kitchen and up to our room. I was left on the kitchen counter in shock. What had just come over my husband. I turned the oven off it would carry on cooking anyway, went to find him. As I walked into the bathroom, I could make out his naked form in the shower. Over the years he had added to his tattoos. He finally got his Rod of Asclepius but he got it down his back along his spine and oh god it was sexy. He also go my name and the date we got married over his heart.

I stripped off my clothes and opened the shower door. "What the hell." Carlisle turned to look at who had opened the door. "Es what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm taking a shower with my husband and saving water at the same time. The look on your face when I opened the door, who did you think it was?" I was laughing now.

"Oh laugh it up women, now come here." He pulled my hand so I was facing him and also under the shower. "We haven't had sex in here for a while." He said as he kissed his way down my body, paying particular attention to my breasts and nipples.

"Oh yes my love." I had my hands in his hair as he nibbled and sucked at my breasts. He then grabbed my backside and lifted me up so I was flat against the shower wall. I still had my hands in his hair I loved running my hands through is hair, I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt him use a hand to position himself at my entrance and then entered me with long thrust. We both cried out our pleasure. He thrusted into me like a piston, his head in between my breasts, mumbling that he loves me. My second orgasm was upon me before I new it. Carlisle was not far behind me. "God I love you Esme."

"As I love you Carlisle." Once we had both calmed down slightly, we washed each other, got out and wrapped ourselves in bathrobes.

"How about dinner now. I'm starving." Carlisle said as he opened the bedroom door.

"I'm not surprised your hungry, I'll just go dish it up." We both made our way downstairs, Carlisle got us both a drink, water for me and a beer for himself. Once we were both sitting down eating.

"I can't believe your pregnant, it's like wow. You know there are some foods that you can't eat right." Carlisle was going all doctor on me. I had to laugh.

"Yes I know, I was given a pack at the doctors to read. It has all the dos and don'ts. It also had anti natal classes in there and which ones we should take. I never realised there was so much to consider." I was making me dizzy.

"Well we will get through it together. I will get paternity leave and I'm sure your mom and dad will help out if I can't." He's planning way ahead, but it's nice that he is so excited. As we finished dinner we put the dishes in the sink then made our way back to bed, we spooned in bed and Carlisle put his hands over my stomach as we fell asleep.

**Again sorry it was late, hope this made up for it being late.**

**Please review x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**Again sorry for the long break, but I've started to write again yay. I've nearly finished this story and have ideas for others.**

**So hope you enjoy.**

Carlisle POV

The first scan was scary. We had to make sure it wasn't an ectopic pregnancy or a false one. Esme was only 6 weeks so there wasn't much to see. We found out it wasn't an ectopic pregnancy. So that was a relief. The foetus was where is was supposed to be, there was a yolk sac. They said everything was looking good. Esme has to give a urine sample, they were checking for ketones and sugars but again all was well. We were told our next scan would be at 12 weeks. The estimated due date was 25th June. So I knew I had to book time off then. I had taken today off, so we decided to go for lunch after.

"Can you believe it we are pregnant." Esme was so excited, I was too but I'm still a little shocked. I'm going to be a dad.

"I know, I thought that it wasn't going to happen, but don't they say you conceive when your not trying." I was sitting next to Esme holding her hand, we were drinking coffee, decaf for Esme. "How is the decaf Es?" She wrinkled her nose.

"It's ok, it's going to take a lot of it to get used to it, but for this baby I would do anything for it." At that she took a sip.

We enjoyed a quite lunch, just chatting about the baby, who will we tell first, baby names, my job, which room will be the babies nursery. We kept chatting on the way home about all stuff baby and things that are needed.

"I don't want to know what I'm having, I want a surprise, what about you Carlisle?" Esme asked as he were cuddling on the sofa.

"I don't mind what we have, so I'm happy not knowing, but we will have to have names picked out for both tho." My hand was permanently on her tummy.

"Yeah, I was think tho that if it's a boy I would like McCarthy for a middle name, as if it wasn't for him the baby wouldn't be here." She laced her fingers through mine. I kissed her cheek.

"I think that is a wonderful idea sweetheart. I don't want common names, like John or Mark, it would be nice to have different names."

"Like what? Wilbur." I burst out laughing.

"God no the poor child, Nathanial is a nice name." Esme nodded but didn't say anything. "Dexter?" Esme turned to me and gave me a funny look. "No." Was all she said.

"Ok what about girls names? I like Meredith?" I mentioned.

"Meredith Cullen. I like that. Ok that can go on the list."

We bounced names back and forward for a while but decided we had plenty of time to pick them. It was the same story with the nursery. What colour do we go with. In the end we decided that it was best to go with neutral colours and furniture.

It was week 10 of the pregnancy that Esme started to feel nauseous and mostly was that due to her beloved coffee. I herd Esme first as I woke up she was wrenching into the toilet. I got up and went to her.

"Hey, are you sick or is this morning sickness?" I was holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"It's coffee, I can't stand the smell even that decaf stuff. One sniff and that was it." She sat up flushed the toilet, got up and rinsed her mouth out. "I'm sorry I woke you. I thought it would pass I made myself a cup brought it up and then it came back with a vengeance." I followed her back to the bedroom.

"Hey don't worry, do you want anything? Some water or juice?"

She nodded. "Both would be great but I can get it I was making breakfast." I followed her downstairs.

I managed to get Esme to eat some toast and eggs. But coffee was off the menu, even if I had it she wretched, so it looks like we are all turning to Tea. I will have to get my coffee fix at work.

Esme didn't have any cravings as of yet but she's sleeping a lot. I've been getting up and going to work and it's not even woken her up, not that I mind it's just she's always been a light sleeper.

Esme POV

I'm 12 weeks pregnant and I'm trying to decide how to tell my parents that I'm pregnant. Carlisle and I are sitting at my parents dinner table enjoying Sunday lunch. We had talk about it last night and we thought today would be good to tell them.

Mom had just brought out dessert and coffee, I knew then I had to tell then, if I got one wiff of that coffee I would end up in the bathroom hugging the toilet. I looked at Carlisle and he took my hand.

"Mom, daddy we need to talk to you about something?" There was a look of dread on their faces.

"Is everything alright princess." My father was getting up out of his chair.

"Yeah everything is fine daddy." I looked at Carlisle and he smiled and kissed me. "We pregnant." I don't think I have every heard my mother scream until now.

"Oh my god sweetheart, that brilliant news." My mom was on me hugging me tightly and kissing my cheeks. I looked up at my father and he had a big smile on his face, he had moved to Carlisle and was shaking his hand. When my mother let me go she wrapped Carlisle in a massive hug. I father took me in his arms and pulled me to his chest. "I'm so happy for you princess you will make a wonderful mother."

"Thank you daddy," I was in tears now, dam hormones.

"How far along are you Esme?" My mother asked as she was releasing Carlisle from a hug.

"I'm just over 12 weeks, please could you take the coffee away it makes me nauseous. " I was back in my seat having been let go by my father.

"Of course Esme, would you like something else?" She was walking back into the kitchen.

"Tea please." I called after her.

"Jon, Carlisle would you like Tea or are you going for the hard stuff." My mom pocked her head round the door to ask.

"I think I might have a glass of the strong stuff, Carlisle will you join me in a little celebration." My father got up made his way over the the liquor cabinet.

"Sure Jonathan, I will have a small glass, "my father turned back to get Carlisle a glass, mom came out of the kitchen with Tea and started to dish up desert.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about the pregnancy, cravings and life with a baby. On the way home, as Carlisle was sleeping in the passenger of the car was what life was going to be like after the baby was born. Once I pulled into the garage I had to try to wake Carlisle up.

"Carlisle we're home honey?" I gently shook his shoulder, he shouldn't have had the second glass of whiskey. "Carlisle," I called again. I got out the car and went round to his side opened the door leaned in close to him and whispered, "I'm naked."

"What? Were? Huh." He jerked awake but couldn't really keep his eyes open.

"I thought that would wake you, come on let's get you to bed." I managed to get him out the car and we were walking into the house.

"Mmmmm bed that sounds good, you going to join my baby." His hands kept wandering either to my backside or my breasts.

"Yes but you are going to go to sleep no funny business." I had just got him inside. I laid him on the sofa while I shut and locked the door and set the alarm. I turn to look at Carlisle and he was out cold. I just grabbed a blanket covered him and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up there was no sign of Carlisle so I got up, it was nice not to feel sick. I went downstairs, he was still where I left him. I put on a pot of tea and some toast, that's when I heard the grown.

"Oh my head."

"Good morning honey." I called from the kitchen.

"Oh not so loud." He muttered. I walked over to him with tea and toast placed it on the table and sat down opposite him.

"Have something to eat and drink that should clear your head a bit honey." I motioned to him. He sat up but then looked very green, he put his head between his legs and growned again.

"How much did I have to drink last night?" He mumbled.

"I think I managed to stop you at 4 glasses. You and daddy were going to town." Here sip this. I pushed a cup of tea over to him. He looked at me gave me a small smile and took the tea.

We sat in silence for a while as Carlisle drank his tea and nibbles on some toast. Once he had eaten 2 slices and had 3 cups of tea he sat back with his eyes closed.

"Do you feel better?" He looked awful, black circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He just nodded. "Why don't you go have a shower, shave and get some sleep in a bed for a bit. I will bring up lunch in a bit."

"Thank you my love." He managed to get kiss the top of my head and then stagger upstairs. I smiled, I've only seen Carlisle drunk once. He doesn't drink very often not to that extent. I picked up the tray that had the tea and toast on went to the kitchen to tidy up.

By 1pm I had tidied up and made lunch, nothing special BLT sandwiches. I placed two bottles of water on the tray with lunch and went upstairs to see my drunken husband. As I walked into our room, he was sound asleep, I could see that he had showered and shaved. He looked better. So I decided to join him for a nap, I took my shoes off and climbed in next to him his arm came around me and rested on my stomach. I smiled to myself as I drifted off.

Carlisle POV

The next month flew by, when we told my parents we were expecting my father was over the moon couldn't have been happier. My mother on the other hand, well let's just say the words that came out of her mouth were nasty and cruel. I don't think I will ever talk to my mother again for what she said. Marcus and Grace we happy for us. Grace was just over 7 and a half months now and glowing. The children were excited to get another sibling and also a cousin. We had been for another scan and everything was looking good. We couldn't find out the sex even if we wanted to the baby was camera shy. But everything was where it was supposed to be. Everything was on track to be a healthy pregnancy.

Esme POV

18 weeks, I couldn't believe it. I had started to go a little bump and I couldn't help but keep touching it, rubbing and talking to the baby. I hadn't felt any movement yet but everybody's different. I was refusing to buy any baby items yet, I was going to wait until I was a little further along. Every night that Carlisle was home he would lay his head on my chest and talk to the baby, saying how much he loved the baby. He kissed my bump and rubs it, it's beautiful to watch.

**I know it's short, it's a bit of a filler.**

**Please review, I enjoying reading what you think and any criticism is welcome. X**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

**Please read note at the end.**

Esme POV

It was a normal day when I received the call from Carlisle. I was having a lie down when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Es, she's dead." What the hell?

"What Carlisle, who's dead, what are you talking about?" I got out of bed and rushed downstairs.

"Mom, she's dead. Dads in surgery now. It's touch and go." I could hear the tremor in his voice.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm on my way ok. I will be there soon. I love you." I heard him mumble out an I love you back but the line when dead. I called down to Rob and he drove me to the hospital. Once I got there I made my way up to the surgical department, where I found Carlisle with his head in his hands shaking. I ran over to him, sat down and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry my love." I said as I hugged him. I kissed the side of his head. He turned to me and broke down. I didn't know what to do or say so I just held him. Rubbing his back and running my fingers through his hair, trying to offer some comfort. I don't know how much time had passed but soon I heard Marcus and Grace arrive. I just nodded as I couldn't get up.

"Do you know what happened?" Marcus asked. I could see his eye were red from crying.

"No I don't, Carlisle didn't say. Honey do you know what happened?" I gently asked.

"Aro." Was all he said. I just closed my eyes any prayed for Anthony.

"Excuse me are you the family of Mr Cullen." The doctor was in scrubs still.

"Yes I'm his son, my brother, my wife and sister in law." Marcus stood and took the lead. "How is he?"

"He's alive, we have placed him in a coma so that his body can heal and not have to worry about doing the normal functions. We will bring him out when we think his body can handle it"

"I'm sorry doctor, but I don't know what has happened nobody has told us." All of us were confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your father came in to 5 gun shots to his stomach, chest and head." I heard Grace cry out, I know I did. I felt Carlisle go stiff. "God must have been on his side today. The shot to his head is just a graze. There was a shot to his collar bone which is just a flesh wound. The other went through his lung, but we got that under control. Now one of the bullets went into his stomach, nicked his liver and spleen. We had to remove his spleen and also part of his liver, but that will grown back. We had to flush out his abdomen as stomach acid would have caused major damage if left. The final bullet was just a through and through didn't touch any organ at all. But we think it's best for him to be in a medical induced coma."

I couldn't see through the tears, but I heard Marcus thank the surgeon. We sat in silence for a while trying to grasp the situation. I don't know how long we sat there but after a while two people came into the room identifying themselves as detectives assigned to the case.

"I'm terrible sorry for you loss, but we need to ask you some questions if you are up to it." The one that was talking was tallish with glasses the other was rather older and had a few too many doughnuts.

"Yeah sure we can tell you what we know, but it's not much." Marcus answered.

"Do you know who would do this to your parents." Glasses asked

"Yeah my brother Aro Cullen." Marcus spat out. "We have had problems with him in the past."

"Yes I know we have read the reports, do you know where he is?" Doughnuts guy asked.

"No we don't, he hasn't been seen since he took my children and hurt my wife." Marcus was getting annoyed. I could see Grace rubbing his shoulder and arm trying to calm him."

"We won't take up anymore of your time, if we have anymore question I will let you know." And then they were gone. Shortly after that someone came in and gave us Elizabeth belongings and said if we wanted to we could see the body. Carlisle just shook his head, Marcus got up but Grace stayed put. "Do you want me to come with you Marc"

"No, you stay here, I won't be long." And with that he left.

It was 6.30pm when the doctor came in and told us we could see Anthony, but only two at a time. Marcus and Grace went first as she was getting tired. After they left Carlisle and I went in, he hadn't said a word since I got to the hospital. He didn't say anything when he saw his father, he just stood there, after about 15 minutes he turned and gently pulled me out of the room. I sent a text to Rob saying that we were leaving and he said he was outside waiting. All the ride home Carlisle remained silent. Once we got into the house he went straight upstairs, I left him to it. I made myself and Carlisle a sandwich and grabbed some soda, then made my way upstairs. I could hear the shower running. It was after about 10 minutes I heard the shout, I went running into the shower and found Carlisle standing under the water, it was so hot it was burning his skin. I quickly shut off the water grabbed a towel, wrapped it round him and got him out.

"Honey, what are you doing to yourself?" I had him on the toilet seat with the towel round his waist. I got a flannel, wet it with cold water and gently placed it on his back, he hissed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to have it so hot, but I just couldn't feel it so I kept turning the temperature up." When I looked at him he was crying. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him into my chest to let him cry it out.

"Ssssshhhhhhhh it's alright honey, let it out it's ok." I just let him cry. Once he had calmed down I took him into the bedroom, set him on the bed. I got undressed and climbed into bed, Carlisle had done the same. I cuddled up to him.

"Now, do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently not wanting to push him.

"I just can't believe it, I was just talking to dad yesterday, how could Aro do this, what did they do to him, and mom I was so harsh with her, with they way she was treating you, god she must hate me and I can never tell her I love her." With that he broke down again.

"Hey, sweetheart, no matter what happens between you and your mom, she knows you love her, no matter what. Yes there were words said but deep down a mother never stops loving her children, she always loved you and always will." He was quite after that. I just let him process what I said and what happened today. We fell asleep after a while cuddled together.

The next few days were hard, very hard. Anthony was healing slowly they were gradually reducing his coma drugs but as of yet he was showing no signs of coming out of it. The investigation was ongoing, Aro still at large, so it was just sit and wait, which we all hated doing.

We all through it was best to wait to bury Elizabeth, so that Anthony could attend. But we don't know when that will be. He was now off all drugs to keep him in a coma, but still not walking up, the doctors think subconscious he doesn't want to wake up and face what has happened. One of us is always with him, talking to him, holding his hand and telling him all the news.

2 Weeks past and Anthony had still not woken up and everybody was getting worried. Grace was nearing her due date and I was just over 20 weeks pregnant and due a another scan in 2 days. It was decided that I will go to the scan, Carlisle will meet me there, he had to return to work last week. Marcus is able to work from home so he spend all his time in the hospital with his laptop. Grace's parents were staying with them helping with the children and Grace.

"See you at 10.45 Esme?" Carlisle called as he walked out the door, I was in the shower. I was nervous as this is the scan to see if everything is ok, they should be able to see all the limbs, organs and what sex it is. We are still adamant that we don't want to know. I get out of the shower, wrap a towel round me and go into the bedroom to get dressed.

As I was getting dressed I ran my hand over my bump I still couldn't believe it. Our baby. I looked at the clock. I'm running late so I quickly got dressed and ran out to where Rob was waiting.

"Cutting it a little fine aren't we Mrs Cullen." He has a smug little grin on his face.

"Oh shh you and drive." I laughed as I got into the car.

I walked into the ultrasound department to find Carlisle waiting for me.

"Hi hunny, how was your morning," I sat down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"It was good, pretty quite, hence why I'm I here early. How are you did you go back to sleep." He laced our fingers together and kissed my knuckles.

"Yeah, I was daydreaming and lost track of time. I was just thinking about the baby." I placed our joined hands over my stomach.

"Esme Cullen," a nurse called. We both got up and followed her.

"Hi my name is Penny and I will be your Sonographer today, are you Mr Cullen?" Carlisle nodded. "Ok if you could just take a seat and we will go over a few details." She went over some personal details, then came over to the sonograph machine. "Ok right if you would lower your pants and lift your top, I will place some paper over you so not to get gel over your clothes. Right jelly, I will be looking in general first then I will be looking for all babies organs, spine, brain ok. If I don't talk please don't be alarmed I'm just concentrating."

We both watched the screen and saw little hands and what we thought were feet.

"Right so here's your baby's heartbeat." She pushed a few buttons then I could hear the thump, thump, thump of the heartbeat. I looked at Carlisle and we both smiled. I took his hand.

"Right here is baby's head, I'm just going to take some measurements ok."

This carried on for about 45 minutes. We got to see our baby's nose, mouth, hands, fingers, toes and baby was healthy. We walked out with 2 little pictures smiling like idiots.

The next 4 months flew by like crazy. I thought it would drag but it didn't.

Anthony woke up 1 month after our scan, it was like he just woke up from a good night sleep, he didn't remember anything, so that was heartbreaking for Marcus and Carlisle to have to tell him about Elizabeth. He came to live with us for about 3 weeks until after the funeral. We were surprised when he said he wanted to keep the house as we were sure he would sell it, but he told us it's for when all his grandchildren come to stay.

He adjusted very well to living alone, we were all surprised. He hired a housekeeper and a gardener, but he did a lot of the garden himself, it was for the jobs he didn't want to or couldn't do. All we cared about was his happiness.

Grace went into labour a week after Anthony woke up and had a beautiful baby girl Heidi Elizabeth. She was perfect. With everything that was going on, Graces parents stayed for about 6 weeks after Heidi was born. Both parties were glad they were there to help, but also glad when they went home.

Carlisle was working hard as he usually does, working 15-16 hours days sometimes. He was sad that he wasn't able to come to a couple of scans but it couldn't be helped. I was loving pregnancy, well apart from the tiredness, nausea, swollen ankles and constant trips to the bathroom it was great. We had decided that we didn't what to know what we were having we just wanted a healthy baby. We got everything we needed for the baby and probably loads of extras as well. I just couldn't wait now to meet our baby.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Some of you may know that some authors are going zooms to raise money for Carey Williams. It's $5 to ask questions and lots of other things. I will be going my zoom call on August 23rd at 3pm central time. It would be great to hear from you.**

**Anyway please review I always love hearing your thought and comments. X**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing.**

Esme POV

I stood in the kitchen making dinner. I had had my last appointment yesterday and everything was going as planned. My due date was in 2 weeks and I couldn't be happier. I loved being pregnant but I was over it now. I couldn't see my feet, my ankles were swollen, I had heart burn and I couldn't sleep, I just couldn't get comfy no matter how many pillows I had. Poor Carlisle he was pushed out of bed several times with me and my tossing and turning and moving my pillows. I even suggest that I sleep in the spare room but he would have it.

I woke up this morning with a very dull ache in my back. What doesn't ache these days! Carlisle had gone off to work early this morning. I vaguely remember him kissing me goodbye. I rolled myself out of bed and woddled to the bathroom. I had managed to have a cooling shower, get dressed then got downstairs. That's were I stayed. I was making lasagna for dinner. I had cooked the meat, I was just layering it up when I had a shooting pain go across my stomach. I stopped what I was doing and too some calming breaths. I managed to make it to the sofa where I sat down. Once it passed I carried on with dinner. About 15 minutes later I had another one. I couldn't be in labour. Could I? I didn't want to bother Carlisle at work, so I called Grace.

"Grace", I breathed out slowly

"Esme what's wrong". I could hear concern in her voice.

"I think I'm in labour and I can't drive could you help me to the hospital, I don't want to call Carlisle he will only panic". Hell I was panicking.

"Ok I'll be right over give me 20 minutes". I could her rushing collecting things

"Don't worry it's not going to happen in the next 30 minutes is it". I was trying to make a joke. I heard her mumble something but wasn't sure what. I hung up and waited there wasn't much I could do. Grace arrived in record time. She helped me into the car then grabbed my bag.

Once I was at the hospital I got check in, given then a blood and urine sample and was no lying in bed with a monitor on tracking the baby's heartbeat and my contractions. I had told them to call Carlisle. He started fussing as soon as he arrived and I told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't calm down I would not let him see the birth. So that's how Carlisle is now calm and holding my hand watching the monitor. The door opened and in came the midwife.

"Esme Cullen?" She was looking at her paper work.

"Yep."

"Hi I'm Olivia and I will be you midwife. I see you due date is 7th July." I was just nodding along.

"So you are two weeks early, baby's eager to make his or her appearance. Do you know what your having?"

"No we want a surprise." Just then a contraction hit. "Ahhggg."

"It's ok Esme just breath through it." Olivia and Carlisle's were holding my hands. Once it was over I relaxed.

"Ok so when was your last one." Olivia was back to her file.

"That was 8 minutes ago but they not getting any stronger."

"Ok so you say you woke up this morning with back pain and then you started to get the pain what 2 hours ago. Is that right.?"

"Yes I didn't take any notice of the back pain as I thought it was just another pain. It wasn't until I started to get the contraction that I realised that I might be in labour."

"Ok well you did the right thing coming in. It looks like you are in early labour. Has your cervical plug come out at all." She writing everything down and checking the monitor all the time.

"Um no not that I know of."

"Ok well this stage of labour could take a good few hours, so we are going to send you home as there is nothing we can do here at this present time."

I was in tears. I was emotional, tired and uncomfortable. Carlisle kept quite but was running his hand up and down my arm trying to reassure me. It wasn't working.

"You will feel better in your own home, I promise."

I said a shaky ok, then got dressed and went home with Carlisle. We drove home in relative silence, with the occasional are you ok from Carlisle. Carlisle had taken the rest of the day off. Once inside, I decided to finish dinner is was only 2.30pm so lots of time before dinner, I had just put the lasagna in the over when I had a particular nasty contraction.

"Ooowwww," I managed to blow out my breath to help, it was then I felt a trickle of fluid down my leg followed by what must be my cervical plug.

"CARLISLE" I shouted, he was in his office, next thing I hear his him running to get to me.

"I think I lost my plug and my waters have broken," I was shaking, Carlisle grabbed a towel so neither of us would slip then helped me over to the chair.

"Ok right, catch you breath then we will go back to the hospital ok." He was kneeling in front of me holding my hands. After a few minutes I was ready to go.

"Ok let's go." Carlisle helped me to the car and off we went back to the hospital. 3 hours after I left.

Once I was back in the ward Olivia came back in.

"Esme, back so soon." She'd had a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think my waters broke and I lost my cervical plug about 35 minutes ago." As I was talking she was getting the monitor ready to put on my stomach. Once attached the steady beeping of our baby's heartbeat could be heard nice and strong.

"Ok let's get you into a gown and checked out ok." She handed me a gown and left.

"Here love let me help you." Carlisle was brilliant, he helped me slowly remove my close and put on the gown and got me back on the bed.

"Knock knock, Can I come in," Olivia asked through the door.

Carlisle answered "yeah we are all ready."

"Ok so I'm going to talk you through what I'm going to do ok Esme." She had a pare of gloves on now. "Ok I need you to put your heels together and let your knees fall open ok, then I going to insert my fingers into your virgina to check the process of your cervix ok, it sounds painful but its just uncomfortable"

She has sitting on the bed while she was taking to me. "Carlisle, why don't you go and sit up with Esme and hold her hand." That's what her did.

"Ok you ready Esme, no contraction coming," I shook my head. "Ok let's see how your doing." I did as Olivia told me to do. She was right it didn't hurt just uncomfortable.

"Right your 3 cm dilated and 20% effaced." I just growned, she stood up recovered her gloves and washed her hands. "Unfortunately it can take a while for this first stage. We will keep popping in every hour or so to check you, but I will put on a portable monitor so you can move around, if you can walk that might help move things along. Right let's check babies heartbeat." Olivia took out two elastic straps then put them round my belly. "Now I need to stay on the monitor for 30 minutes to get a good reading the you can move around if all is ok." She attached 2 monitors on my tummy using the stripes to keep them in place. She found the heartbeat easily. "Right nice and strong, the other one will track your contractions ok. Now do you want pain medication?"

"I wanted to try on just gas and air to start with." I had Carlisle's hand in a vice grip.

"That's fine, no problem we will get that set up for you, I'll pop back in about 30 minutes." She checked the monitor again then left. It was relaxing hearing my baby's heartbeat.

"Can I get you anything my love." Carlisle was stroking my arm.

"Just some snacky bits and pieces and drinks lots of drink please." Carlisle just smiled at her. "Ok baby, are you ok till I get back?"

Just then a contraction hit. "Ooohhhh," I breathed in through my teeth. "Yes I'm fine go the sooner you go the quicker you'll be back."

Once Carlisle was gone. I just laid back and tried to think about my baby. What will he/she look like, hair colour. I'm so excited, but nervous. I was able to doze while Carlisle was gone, I didn't hear him return but when I woke up he was asleep in the chair. I looked over at the monitor it was still beeping away. Olivia popped her head in just then.

"Oh your awake. I'm glad you've been able to sleep. We can take this off for a while if you like, so you can walk around."

"Oh that would be great. I really needed to bathroom and I wanted to move."

"So the contractions didn't keep you awake at all." Olivia was looking at the print out.

"No not really, I mean I new they were happening but I was just so tired." I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"That's good as you will need all your strength for later. It looks like the contractions have slowed down a bit, but hopefully with you moving around they may pick up again. If not we will give you something to get them moving again. When your finished I want to check you again. Ok. " As I can out the bathroom Carlisle woke up.

"Love you should have woken me I would have helped you." He was still very bleary eyed.

"I'm fine." I sat down on the bed. I got myself into the right position. Again it didn't hurt it was just uncomfortable.

"Ok so your still 3cm but your 30 percent effaced. I think we need to think about trying the cervical sweep. I will insert my fingers and sweep my finger over your cervix to try and speed things up. If that doesn't work we can try the pessary ok. "

"Yeah I think so. This is a lot to take on board so quick that's all." I was trying not to panic.

"I know it can be. I will be right back to do the sweep ok." I just nodded.

"Esme it's going to be ok, they know what they are doing. Just relax. If your stressed the baby will be stressed." I was trying. Olivia came back in.

"Ok you ready."

"As I will ever be." I got back into position. I felt her hand, still uncomfortable. Then it was done.

"Right I will put you back on the monitor ok." So I was plugged back in again. That is were I stayed for about an hour, it was then I felt the first contraction again. Carlisle was there holding my hand.

"It alright love it will be over soon." Easy for him to say. I just breathed through it. In, out, in, out.

"Well the sweep worked," I muttered. That's how things went for the next few hours, the contractions were getting stronger and more frequent. When Olivia came in to check my progress I was a little disappointed.

"Ok Esme your 6cm dilated and 50% effaced."

"Is that all." I cried out.

"I'm sorry but you are making great progress. Why don't you try and walk around for a bit ok." She gave me a small smile.

"Come on sweetheart let's go for a walk." Carlisle helped me up. I stated to walk about. It did feel a little better, until a contraction hit.

"Oh Carlisle it hurts." I had my hands round his neck, he hand his arms round me.

"I know my sweet, but just think about what we will have at the end of this. Our little baby." He kissed my sweaty head. I nodded. But I was tired.

We carried on walking a bit longer until I could walk much more for the pain. "Aarrhhhh," I cried out.

"Come let's get you back." Carlisle helped my back to my room. The contractions where getting stronger. "Let me get the midwife." Carlisle pop out the room. But within moments he was back with Olivia.

"Right let's get you some gas and air then we can check your progress." Olivia set up the gas and air. "Right you put this in you mouth then deep breaths in and out. It works quickly but will leave your body quickly, so you need to keep breathing for it to work." I just grabbed it and started taking deep breaths. I got into the position just as a bad contraction hit. "Ooooooowwwww."

"Deep breaths remember Esme. That's it in, out again. Has it finished." I nodded. "Right let's check you. Well your walk worked 8cm and 80% effaced. You doing really well Esme. Not too much longer. Call if you need me."

I wanted to cry I was shattered I didn't know how long I could carry on like this. "That's it I'm done, no more please."

Carlisle POV

Esme was exhausted beyond belief. "I know you are Es, but you can't give up now. Come on maybe a change of position might help." If looks could kill I would be a dead man!

"It's your fault I'm in this position!" I couldn't hold my laugh back. That got me a smack round the face. "Don't you dare laugh at me! Oh god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you. Oh I'm a monster."

"Sweetheart you are not a monster, your in pain and I laughed I'm sorry. But come try getting on all fours." She glared at me. "Not like that you minx." I helped her turn over I put a pillow by her head so her bottom was in the air. I put some pressure on her lower back as I rubbed.

"Oh yes harder please." I heard the door open. "I needed to check to see if I heard right." Olivia chucked. "How are doing Esme."

"Aaarrrhhh I want this baby out." Esme cried.

"Ok let's check you and we will see how we can help you." I helped Esme onto her back again and watched as Olivia checked my wife.

"Not long now Esme. 9 cm and 100% effaced. Hopefully you should start to push in the next hour or so."

"WHAT! I can't do this for another hour." Olivia turned to me. "Has she been eating and drinking at all."

"She's been sipping sugary drinks and but food makes her sick." Olivia nodded. "Well you should deliver before I go off shift."

"Your not leaving me are you." Esme was in tears apon hearing that.

"Don't worry you will have Lacy taking over. She's lovely ok not to worry."

"Stop saying don't worry, that just makes me worry more. Oh I need the bathroom Carlisle please help me." "Ok love". I helped her up and walk to the bathroom. She put her head on the middle of my chest as she was sitting on the toilet. "Oh something changed. I need to push."

"All right Esme don't push." I hit the call button and Olivia and another girl came in. "She says she needs to push."

"Ok Esme I looks like things have just taken off, let's get off there and on the bed." They both helped Esme sort herself out and then made it back to the bed. "Hi I'm Lacy. I was going to be taking over but looks like I'm helping now."

"Right let's check you out then we can see just how far you are."

Esme layer on the bed but her legs in the right position and Olivia checked her progress. "Ok Esme your 10 cm and fully effaced. Now comes the hard work."

"WHAT! What do you call the last few hours a cake walk." Esme cried. Olivia smiled st her. "I call it practice sweetie. Right you said you needed to push, on your next contraction I want you to tuck your chin to your chest and push like you need the toilet ok." She nodded. "Now Carlisle you can either stay were you are or sit behind Esme to help."

"Behind please Honey," Esme panted out.

"Ok sit forward baby." I straddled the bed, Esme laid on my chest holding my hands.

"Ok Esme he comes a contraction like I said big push, Carlisle can you help by holding her legs behind the knees." I did as instructed. Esme hands moved to my arms.

"Right and push Esme 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and breathe. And again 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 that it's breath."

"That's it's honey." I'm trying to be supportive.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I hate you Carlisle." Esme screamed while she squeezed my arms to the point she might break them. I hoped that was only the pain talking.

"No Esme use that to push your baby out. Ok and push...". This went on for about 40 minutes

"Your doing so well Esme." Lacy encouraged.

"I need to change position please not working for me" Esme cried.

"Ok what do you want to try." Olivia was brilliant.

"On all fours." So we all helped her change so she was more comfortable. I moved to head of the bed so I could help where I could.

"Ok Esme ready and push..."

I rubbed she shoulders, her back, her arms anywhere I could.

"Good sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." Again I offered encouragement.

"Right Esme looks like baby is going to be big so I'm going to need to make a small cut to your perineum so you don't tear ok."

"Oh god," Esme cried. Lacy had got everything ready and in no time at all Olivia was ready.

"It's al right baby, you can do this." I kissed her lips, cheeks, forehead.

"Right I'm going to put some local anaesthetic in first you will feel sharp scratch and some stinging."

"I already feel that," she screamed. "All right I'm about to make the cut, then we can get baby delivered."

"I don't know how much more I can do." Esme was exhausted.

"Your doing so well my love, you heard Olivia not long now and we can hold our baby."

"Ok, all done, right couple more big pushes." Olivia coached.

Esme put her chin to her chest and pushed with all her might.

"That's it another on like that." Lacy said. Again Esme pushed.

"Right I want you to pant now so baby's head comes through a slowly as possible so you don't tear where we've cut. That's it Esme pant. Slight burning now, baby's head is crowning. Good girl keep panting." Both Olivia and Lacy were fantastic.

"Right baby's head out, baby has lots of hair. Right just going to rotate the shoulders then one more big push and baby will be here."

"Did you hear that love." I kissed her messy sweaty hair.

"I need to push again," Esme panted.

"Ok then one more big push." And Esme did. They there was silence for a moment, then the most fantastic cry in the world cried out.

"It's a boy and he has a good pair of lungs on him. Here Esme let's get you on your back then you can have him." I helped Esme move then she opened her gown and they placed our son on her chest.

"Oh wow sweetheart you did it, oh he's beautiful. Thank you, thank you." I was crying. I didn't care. I kissed Esme, I kissed my son

"Oh he's gorgeous Carlisle. Hello my sweet boy."

"Carlisle do you want to cut the cord." I just nodded. I followed what Olivia said and cut. "Right I just want to weigh him and clean him up, we will be right over there. Lacy can you deliver the placenta please."

"Yeah I've just given Esme the syntocinon injection. Esme you may feel some small contractions as the placenta is delivered ok."

Esme POV

"Yeah ok." Oh god I was sore and tired. All I wanted to do was sleep, I couldn't believe we have a son.

"Right he's a big boy here 11lb 5oz, and I think he is hungry, if your ready to try." The baby was screaming.

"Yeah I can try. Carlisle can you help me sit up please." "Oh course honey." He took my hand and the other round my waist and helped me into a sitting position. I already had my top open. The nurse placed him in my arms.

"Ok may I touch you to show you," Olivia asked.

"Yeah," I was very nervous if I could actually do it.

"Right, you take your breast and brush your nipple from his nose to his mouth and he should open his mouth, just like that. Now make sure he has the whole Arreola in his mouth, that way it shouldn't hurt. How does that feel."

"Weird, but it doesn't hurt." I took hold of my breast like Olivia had so I could take over.

"Right you will feel a contraction and a gentle pulling, it just the placenta being delivered, once that's done, the doctor will come in to stitch you up." Lacy was saying I heard most of what she said but I was more concerned If I was feeding my son right.

"Don't be surprised if he feeds little and often as at the moment he's taking your colostrum which is think and quite filling, over the next few days your milk will start to come through, any concerns or questions just ask."

"I will thank you Olivia, thanks Lacy. Ooohhhhh there's that contraction." I screwed my eyes shut and breathed through my nose.

"You alright my love," Carlisle whispered as he watched our son. "Uuuuuhhhhh" I breathed out and nodded my head. The baby detached himself and went to sleep.

"Do you have a name for him?" Olivia asked as she was tidying up.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen."

**Well what do you think? **

**Please remember to review, please. **


End file.
